


break free

by SKRMIX



Series: ebis [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grima doesn't want to be a god anymore, Grima is Robin, M/M, fantasy?, idk how to tag im sorry, this is a whole new universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRMIX/pseuds/SKRMIX
Summary: In this world where the lands are split into four, ruled by their respective God or Goddess. Their duties as Gods is to protect what they call their following, the humans that choose which God they would follow. The Gods decided that one out of the many humans would be their personal escort, they would be allowed to live with their Gods as some sort of second figure. These escorts vary from generation, the gods had decided to make a brand to distinct the next escort when the previous had passed creating a line of escorts to company them throughout their eternal lives.Even if the lands were split, the Gods still had their differences towards one another, after years of fighting and arguing the four had decided that they would form a friendship treaty for the sake of their following and that- blahblahblah this could go on and on but the real problem here is that—Grima doesn't want to be a God anymore.And so, he plans his great escape to the outside world and finds himself a freeloader in Naga's own home alongside a handsome prince that makes him feel things.//updated summery(( whole new universe, all these characters, and all this free time i have = this fanfic
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: ebis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128845
Comments: 45
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

In this world where the lands are split into four, ruled by their respective God or Goddess. Their duties as Gods is to protect what they call their following, the humans that choose which God they would follow. The Gods decided that one out of the many humans would be their personal escort, they would be allowed to live with their Gods as some sort of second figure. These escorts vary from generation, the gods had decided to make a brand to distinct the next escort when the previous had passed creating a line of escorts to company them throughout their eternal lives.   
  
Even if the lands were split, the Gods still had their differences towards one another, after years of fighting and arguing the four had decided that they would form a friendship treaty for the sake of their following and that- blahblahblah this could go on and on but the real problem here is that-  
  
Grima doesn't want to be a God anymore.   
  
Don't get him wrong though, he loves his people and cherishes them almost the point of death. Okay, no that's going a bit too far but he appreciates them.   
  
The Grimleal hadn't done anything to wrong him, in fact they were tended to his every needs and protected him from any danger. Maybe it's the fact that this generation is too protecting of him, they treat him like he's a child or a precious fragile thing, which is kind of nice in it's own way Grima supposes, that means his followers still look up to him and respect him.  
  
But Grima hadn't meant to make his following so.. depended on him.  
  
The last few centuries had gone by smoothly, he'd let his followers do whatever they wanted, keeping them in check to make sure that they don't disturb the neighboring countries, but he had taken a nap with lasted for some time and when he woke, a new era had been born.   
  
He had sneezed once in mid sentence to set a blessing over some land that wasn't doing too good on the harvest season and the crowd of people that had gasped and praised him for that, thinking the sneeze was a blessing itself, he can only cringe internally because no, that's so gross.  
  
Sometimes he wishes he were like Duma, the God himself actually trains with his following, he does daily activities with them, heck the God even lives like he's no higher then any of the humans but he still has the respect from them.  
  
He can only stand Duma when Mila is there with him, there's no way he can be in a room alone with the god. Though, maybe it's the fact that Duma refuses to believe Grima himself is in fact older then him, just because he's a bit smaller then Duma doesn't automatically mean that Duma is older then him.   
  
Yeah, okay, Duma has a larger body form then him but still, this is nothing to be petty about, so in the end, Grima lets the power driven God think what he wants, doesn't change the fact that he is older then him though.  
  
Or even like Mila, she acts like the mother of all of her cute followers, she has that loving mother like aura around her that the humans treat her so well. They can speak their worries and concerns to her without taking everything like a blessing.  
  
He almost likes her, at least she's withstandable.   
  
Ugh, and then there's Naga. She likes to pretend that she is doing her people some good without getting directly involved with them, sure she'll listen to their concerns and will show some sign to point them in the right direction, her people love her and- Okay, she's so perfect in every way that Grima hates her for it.  
  
But the matter at hand is, he is bored of living like this, he wants to just go out in the outside world and live like he's a mere human himself, where no one knows him.   
  
That's another thing he is grateful for, the cowl he wears around his followers in this time don't actually know what he looks like underneath, it's only the other Gods that know what his face looks like so if he can plan his escape itwould be so easy to blend in with the crowd as a lowly member of the Grimleal .   
  
And so, he gets planning.  
  


* * *

  
Grima is so glad they all share the same currency throughout their continents when they all signed the friendship treaty, it won't be hard to go around now.   
  
"Good ol'gold." Grima grins while throwing the sack of gold he had stashed away just for the day he would sneak out of the palace. He hums to himself while he checks the small bag that had barely anything in besides the now small pouch of gold and a small crystal gem.   
  
The gem is to seal bits of his power in, if he comes across those other idiot Gods they can't detect him if his power is stored inside the gem.  
  
"Okay, I'm almost ready.." Grima talks to himself while preparing, he places the bag near one of the common robes his followers wear, no one will spare him a look without the extravagant robes he usually attires when going out in public.   
  
Grima's night seemed like the most ideal day to escape without anyone seeing Grima himself, everyone will be busy praying and attending the other festivities to notice him. Grima almost feels bad about leaving like this but ugh, he's so bored of being here, he needs to escape.  
  
Though he hopes the other Gods won't attend this evening.  
  
The neighboring Gods are always invited to attend due to the treaty, Grima himself is always invited to attend their own day of birth, so the holiday seemed most likely for his plan to come through if they all don't decide to attend.   
  
If anything, It'll most likely be Mila and Naga attending but he can just send them back early to seem like he's a good host to worry about their safety to return home.   
  
"Okay," Grima nods to himself while looking over his items before he hears his own personal escort at the entrance to his chambers.   
  
"Yes?" He calls out while heading to his wardrobe, he'll wear light clothing throughout the whole day before sneaking off, come back here, grab his things and then he'll run off into the night.   
  
Grima was excited. Keyword, was.  
  
"My Lord, the preparations have been completed." Grima hums before slipping out of his nightwear and starting to dress himself in the silky fabrics of the robes he would wear throughout the day. He makes sure he's wearing it right while he pulls the sleeves over his arms and hands.   
  
"I see, what about the guests?" Grima calls out while looking himself in the massive mirror that lays to the side of his wardrobe, he fixes one of the loose fabrics at his side before he's satisfied with how he's presented.   
  
"I received news that all three of the Gods had all decided that they would attend this evening with us. Also, that they were bringing their own escorts along." Validar is heard flipping through some papers and Grima feels his stomach fall into his guts at what he just had said as he stares blankly at his reflection in the mirror.   
  
"..."  
  
' _What? Why are they coming? Why are they bringing their escorts along? The one time these idiots all decide to come when they haven't even came during the last few times- why- This might actually ruin the plan!_ ' Grima internally cries to himself as he holds his head in his hands before they cover his face.  
  
Of course something had to happen during his escape.  
  
Grima calms himself when he realizes he hasn't responded back to Validar.   
  
"O-Oh I see, well.. Do you have any information on their escorts?" Grima doesn't remember the names of the other idiots's personal escorts but he might as well ask if he's going to be spending the evening with those idiot Gods.  
  
"I heard Lord Duma was attending with a young man named Alm, then there is Lady Mila attending with a young lady Celica, Lady Naga will be attending with a young woman named Emmeryn. This is all the information I have at the moment." Validar finishes and Grima vaguely remembers hearing these names but Duma attending with this human named Alm brings questions to him, last time he had heard a human named Walheart was Duma's personal escort.  
  
' _Guess I'll have to ask him sometime during the night._ ' Grima sighs to himself before looking over his items once more, he can pull this off, though, it'll be extremely difficult to with everyone visiting this evening.  
  
"I see, well, you may leave until I am needed." Grima sighs to himself again before he hears Validar excuse himself and the sound of him walking down the hall echoes, which leaves Grima in silence and alone with his thoughts once more.  
  
' _Damn it! How am I going to do this now?_ ' Grima bites at his thumb while he paces his room, he can't just leave like this not when he has guests and he's not about to be a rude host.   
  
When he can't think of any easy way to escape from his Godhood he sighs in defeat, throwing himself onto the comfort of his own bed Grima broods to himself.  
  
He'll have to try another time it seems.   
  


* * *

  
When evening falls and the sky is bleeding out it's beautiful colours of pinks and oranges and the streets are lite with the lanterns that are scattered around the streets before they lead up to the castle for any of the common people who would like to pray for their loved ones, Grima readies himself in his chambers one last time before he covers himself with the veil that drapes down almost to the floor behind him to cover his face and identity.   
  
Grima is fixing the soft fabric over his head to make sure it doesn't slip off any time during the evening when he hears Duma's loud roaring voice call him from down the hall.   
  
"GRIMA! Why you taking so damn long? You prettying yourself up huh?" Duma chuckles loudly before Grima hears Mila scold him for being so loud and telling him to be respectful.   
  
"Ughh.." Grima groans out while glaring at his own reflection in the mirror when he's done 'prettying' himself up and he already wants to be done with this whole evening so that he doesn't have to spend time with Duma anymore then he needs too. When he lifts the curtains that lead out from his own chambers, Grima nearly dodges the hand that comes flying out towards him when he smacks it back with the back of his own hand.  
  
"Don't touch me, you know how long it took to get this damn piece of fabric in place? Grima hisses at Duma and he wants to rip the veil off and glare at this kid in front of him but he doesn't. Grima wants to punch this kid when Duma just gives him a grin in return and places his hand a top of his head before chuckling.  
  
"Haha, so when can we dine on your festive foods?" Grima swears if it wasn't for the peace treaty he would burn Duma down with his fires of despair and leave him to be one with the earth to grow into a massive tree then burn that again, this kid has no respect for him at all.  
  
"Duma, we are in Grima's home. Be respectful of him and your surroundings." Mila speaks as ever gracefully while she walks up to them, her feathers ruffles with all of her feathery glory when she walks and Grima can appreciate her as she's the only one that Duma will actually listen too.  
  
"Whoa, Milla, calm. I am being respectful." Duma gives her a grin and Grima just rolls his eyes from underneath the veil, these kids in front of him-   
  
"I do hope you are." And there's Naga.  
  
Grima turns his attention from where she walks down the hall from where Duma and Mila have just been, she walks with grace and her Goddess aura fills the surrounding area, she's just showing off how powerful she is and Grima can only fight the urge to send these idiots back to their own homes and tell them to never bother him ever again.   
  
"Naga." Grima bows his head in greeting, even if he doesn't want to spend the whole evening with them he's still a respectful host.   
  
"Grima." Naga bows her head in return before she smiles then as soon as it was there it disappeared.   
  
"Well then, since we're all here and greeted each other, lets go party." Duma ignores Grima's glare and moves to walk back down the hall to where their escorts wait in the other room. Mila just gives Grima a smile before following after Duma and Naga doesn't even say anything before she glides back.  
  
"This isn't a party." Grima grumbles while he follows, he wants these idiots to go back home now.  
  
Grima hears one of the escorts whisper to another when he walks through the entrance of the sitting room after the three idiot Gods enter first. The room itself isn't much, it's just a small sitting room before it extends out into the palace from the exit across the entrance, there's plush seats that sit in the centre of the room along with a table and there's not that much really.  
  
"That's Lord Grima." He glances over to where he recognizes the red-haired girl stand beside a boy with green hair. They don't seem to notice his gaze on them from behind the veil as the two whisper to each other then the green haired kid is nodding at the red haired kid before they both straighten when Duma walks over to them.   
  
"Grima, this kid here is my new champ. Go on, introduce yourself." Duma laughs while he pats the green haired kid on the shoulder and Grima can't help but wince at the same time the kid does at the brutes strength. "O-Oh, ah, er," This kids a sputtering mess as he flushes before straightening himself and bows his head. "I am Alm, my given title is "Hero of Prophecy."., uh, It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Grima!" He bows again and Duma just laughs at the kids introduction.   
  
"This kid is the best I say, heck, he could almost beat me at a one on one fight." The kid, Alm flushes under Duma's praise while fidgeting in place.   
  
Grima almost feels bad for the kid that he has to put up with Duma's existence.   
  
"Lord Grima, It is nice to meet you again." Grima's eyes trail over to the red haired girl who smiles at him with kindness in her eyes before she also bows in greeting.   
  
' _Ah, her name was..?_ ' Grima feels ashamed that he can't recall her name until Mila speaks up before walking over to the girl and gushes. "Ahh, isn't my sweet Celica so adorable?"   
  
Grima's amazed that the girl doesn't flush under Mila's gushing, instead she just smiles like she's used to this behavior from her Goddess. "You're too kind my Goddess, but yes, My name is Celica, the title given too me is, "Caring Princess."." The girl, Celica says through her Goddess' praise.   
  
"Emmeryn, if you would like to introduce yourself also." Naga says while she makes herself comfortable in one of the plush seats in the room and Grima wants to tell her to stop being a spoiled brat in his home.  
  
"Of course." The young woman smiles at her before standing next to her seated Goddess then bows at Grima, the first thing that Grima thinks is, oof, that mark on her forehead must be embarrassing, he wouldn't want his own brand on his face or anywhere too visible to see.   
  
"I am Emmeryn, I was given the title of, "Gentle Exalt.", it is a pleasure to be in your presents, Lord Grima." She kindly smiles at him and bows her head.  
  
' _Of course Naga's escort is as graceful as her Goddess.._ ' Grima bitterly thinks to himself while he stands in place before he waves his hand for Validar to speak after he had made his way over to his side when he had entered the room. The man introduces himself as Grima motioned him too, he doesn't need to say a thing as Validar knows his hand gestures personally by now.   
  
Grima had forgotten about these titles they had randomly decided to give to their escorts, thes humans in front of him are taking the titles so seriously that he sees Duma and Mila hiding their amused smiles behind their hands and Naga as ever is pulling her poker face.  
  
He closes his eyes from underneath the veil, he'll have to somehow lose them through the evening or wait until they depart or if he can get some time alone without anyone noticing then he can grab his things before taking off, but most of all..  
  
' _God's I'm going to have to spend the whole evening with these idiots and their escorts_.' Grima feels a headache forming from the irritation and annoyance he's feeling from these idiot gods that order him, more like demand to show them around his home.  
  


* * *

  
Grima's about done with these idiot Gods when they demand to be fed and as a host he obliges because he's not rude to his guests even if he wants to punch Duma for calling him kid every chance he gets.   
  
Grima takes them down to where the banquet had been prepared for just the Gods and Goddess' along with their escorts, Grima was seated at the head of the table with his glass filled with some sort of beverage he can't remember the name of.  
  
He watches Duma stuff his face while Mila scolds him for eating like a brute and Naga as ever is picking at her food, though, the humans look like they're enjoying themselves and at least they have the courtesy to thank Grima himself for the meal.   
  
If only these idiot gods could be like their human escorts then maybe Grima could actually stand being around them more.  
  
Grima himself refuses to dine until all of his guests have satisfied themselves, he doesn't mind sipping away at the liquid in his glass all evening.   
  
Grima's eyes flicker to where Validar speaks with two Grimleal mages off to the side when they enter the room once Validar had finished talking to them out the entrance and oof, he's getting shady vibes from them when Validar makes his way over to him and leans in for Grima to only hear.   
  
"We have a problem, though I could handle this myself in your stead, we have guests after all, it would be rude for you to leave suddenly." Validar finishes with a bow and Grima ponders over this, if Validar says that he can deal with this himself then the problem isn't a big deal, though it would be faster if Grima himself dealt with it and be done with it. Grima's eyes trail over to the cloaked figures that wear the Grimleal robes near the entrance, it definitely has the word 'trap' written all over them when Grima can't recognize them from where he sits.  
  
But even so..  
  
' _This is the distraction I needed_ -' Grima is quick to stand and a raise of his hand at Validar's questioning and merely shakes his head before speaking. "No, you stay here and entertain our guests while I seek the problem myself. It is my duty as a God that I put the safety and protection of my people and guests in my home." Grima tries to put on the strict tone of voice while speaking to Validar and the man nods without saying another word.  
  
Grima nods at him while excusing himself before leaving the room, he almost sighs in relief when he's out of ear shot and taking his word, he will seek out the problem before he takes his leave into the night.   
  
Grima knows that this whole situation is shady and suspicious when the Grimleal mages don't wait to inform him of what the problem is, they walk ahead and motion for the God to follow and Grima does. The three of them walk in silence and stop in front of some doors that lead far back into the palace but this is just perfect because it's not too far away from his own chambers, when he's done here he can slip out of sight and grab the packed items before anyone can noticed that he's gone.  
  
"What was I needed for?" Grima questions when the Grimleal mage halt in place, he can deal with this quickly then leave.  
  
"..." The first mage doesn't say anything while Grima hears the heavy doors close shut behind him and suddenly he's surrounded by masked figures that seemed to have come out from no where.   
  
' _Oh_.' Is all Grima can think while he stands in the centre of the room awkwardly, he should have known, well he did know that this was shady in the first place. Grima is almost impressed that they could sneak in without any trace but then again he was looking after those idiot Gods all evening. He takes the masked figures appearances in whole, clearly they were assassins most likely hired but Grima can only wonder why they would be so foolish to target him, a God of all things.  
  
"What is it you want from me?" Grima isn't amused at this little stunt or what they plan to do, do these idiots really think they can out beat a God? Grima doesn't want to use force, but if he has to then so be it, he knows that not everyone is kind in the world after all.   
  
"Grima, you are targeted to be the next fallen. We were hired to off you." One of the masked men says while holding a weapon of some sorts. Grima processes this information in his head, the next fallen? What is this person talking about? Is he being targeted by some sort of cult?   
  
Grima just nods before speaking once again. "And why are you telling me this?" His eyes bore into the masked figure's face where their eyes would be from under his veil, this could go two ways, they either think that they'll actually finish the job and are telling him now before he himself would be slain or the nicer but highly doubtful outcome that they are telling this to him to warn him and let him go.   
  
He hopes it's the latter.   
  
"Because we do not have the necessary weapon to slay you with, so we hope to negotiate with you, if you are interested." The masked figure speaks up from where they stand and Grima thinks over this. "What are we negotiating?" He stares down the figure once again and he hopes that they can feel it by how they shift in place.  
  
"Well, we cannot go through with the the plan because we only harm the people in the world that had done wrong, you have not wronged the world and have blessed us with your previous teachings in the past." The leader, or Grima assumes they are since no one else is speaking up to his questioning says while they bow to him. "We are telling you this because someone or maybe a group is targeting you to be the next fallen, we do not wish to harm you in any way." They finish and Grima is left with more questions of his own.   
  
"... I see, well, can you tell me more about this person or group that had hired you? What do they mean by 'the next fallen' and what do you expect me to do?" Grima stares down the masked figure while he crosses his arms, what the hell is going on here?  
  
"We don't know any information about the person or group that had hired us, we only had accepted because we thought we could complete the plan when they hadn't told us just who were were to off of. We can't go back on the deal, so, by negotiating with you since we have known you to be kind." The leader stills when they finish explaining and Grima's left thinking over this whole situation.  
  
' _This actually might come in my favour_.' Grima thinks to himself with a low chuckle. However these assassins were going to plan to execute him might come in handy for his own plan to follow through, and this cult or person that wanted him off wouldn't know he's still alive in this world, he can roam freely without having to worry about having a hit on him or becoming this next fallen or whatever.  
  
"Hmm, how interesting, tell me, how were you planning on taking me out?" Grima can't help but smile, he can finally escape soon.  
  
"We originally were going to set explosion magic to go off in your personal chambers, if we couldn't take you down ourselves but like I had said earlier, you didn't wrong the world or anyone in any way." The leader points out while shrugging, Grima just nods again in thought. "I see, do you still have the explosion magic?" Grima eyes the leader and he has to think, did they really think explosion magic would have killed him off? Don't be silly, there are only two ways he can be slayed.   
  
"Uh, yes. They are still set to go off if needed." The leader sounds uneasy for a moment then Grima nods at them while turning his back to them. "Well, I wish to negotiate the deal with the leader alone."   
  
And just like that Grima is left in the room alone with the leader he had guessed right about earlier, using his own powers he can sense that yes, they're alone from prying ears.  
  
"Well, I can make you a deal." Grima turns back to stare at the masked figure. "But first, removed the mask. I don't wish to speak of negotiations while you are masked." Grima demands of the other before they speak up from where they stand. "I could say the same thing, my Lord." Grima can hear the teasing tone the assassin uses from under the mask and he just rolls his eyes, if they're going to talk deals then he might as well.  
  
"This is only between the two of us from this point on. I can incinerate you in a heartbeat if you try to harm me." Grima speaks the truth when he says this, he won't hesitate to burn this person down into ashes if they try to attack him.  
  
"This is only between us from this point on." They repeat and Grima can only trust this person's words while he lifts the veil that covers his face to rest a top his head while the assassins hands go behind the mask and pulls it off from the back.   
  
When Grima turns his attention back to the person, he's looking back at a young man with orange hair and clear eyes staring back at him in shock.   
  
Grima knows that this human in front of him isn't the first to see his face, he's shown his face to the humans before long ago but the memory is hazy. But he knows that this human standing in front of him is the first in so long.   
  
"Shall we talk about a deal then?" Grima smiles at the man across from him before he nods in response.  
  
Grima had learnt the man's name was Gaius and he had accepted the small treat the other had offered before he took off with the rest of his assassins without any trace, now it's Grima's turn to take off with his plan set in motion and he can hardly wait.  
  
Placing the veil back on just in case he runs into anyone, he stealthily makes his way back to his own chambers, the assassin had told him how much time he would have until the magic goes off, he had time to slip out of these robes and quickly change into the clothes he had picked out earlier that week, grab the things he had packed into one small bag and make his escape from the massive window that he usually leaves open and now that he thinks about it, no wonder Gaius had snuck into the room earlier that day.   
  
it almost feels so melancholic at the thought of leaving, but he knows he will return.  
  
As he looks himself in the mirror one last time, he smiles at his reflection before heading towards the window and looking at the city in the night, deep down Grima know's that he'll miss this but he needs to escape this life, even if it's for a little while, he wants to live like the humans, he doesn't want to be seen as a God.   
  
He just hopes that his following won't be too upset with him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Grima makes sure everything is secured to his belts before the words of magic whisper out of him to soften his fall, then he jumps from the balcony. Doing a barrel roll on the ground below, Grima quickly presses himself against the palace walls to make sure no one sees him.   
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this.." Grima whispers to himself in agitation before it turns into excitement at the fact that he's almost there, he's almost free from this. Taking another deep breath, Grima waits for the guards that are stationed to pass by while he covers himself with the hood of the coat he wears before stealthy making his way across the palace grounds.   
  
With a few close calls Grima had finally managed to make it to the streets outside the palace grounds and sighs in relief, he had made it out without any of the guards seeing him. Grima's eyes wander the familiar streets of the capital that still has his followers attending the festivities in the night.  
  
Grima's eyes brighten at the sights, he's never been alone out here and this is already an experience because no one is looking at him like they had before earlier in the day.   
  
Grima's too busy taking in the sights when someone, or maybe it was him, had bumped into him, a pang of panic washes through him when his hood had fallen back at the impact and he's about to hear the "Lord Grima" but the person in front of him smiles sheepishly before apologizing.  
  
"Oh- I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" The man in front of him asks, Grima almost groans out in relief before nodding his head in response. "Yes, I am, but I think that may have been my fault as well." Grima laughs awkwardly because he hasn't interacted with anyone alone before like this in awhile, gods, he's inwardly cringing at himself.   
  
"Well, can I-" The man in front of him tries to say something but he's interrupted by a small girl who scolds him at his side. "Chrom, you gotta watch yourself and your surroundings." Grima's eyes trail down to the girl before he steps away from the pair.   
  
"Er- Well, I apologize for running into you like that." Grima turns to leave, if he can make it out without anyone recognizing him then he's good to go.  
  
"Ah- Wait-" Grima hears the man call out to him but he just blends in with the crowd, politely excusing himself and when no one spares him a glance in recognition at just who he is, Grima smiles when he had finally made it a good distance from the palace.   
  
He's forgotten about the explosion magic's works until he turns to watch where his chambers would be erupt in flames from where he stands and Gaius was right about it not being a huge explosion, only damaging his chambers and not the whole palace itself.  
  
But oh gods, Grima can only watch in horror because that would have definitely have put him into a good century sleep with how much the explosion was laced with a powder that Grima can't recall the name of that can harm any dragon if prepared properly.  
  
Good thing he wasn't in there.


	2. Chapter 2

"This isn't really my day.." Grima groans out while running away from the monsterous beast that chases after him from behind, it's shaking the ground as it crawls at him with all six legs. Grima know's he's not really in any danger, he could easily burn this thing down into the earth and be done with it but he's so exhausted to even bother with it.  
  
But there is a thrilling feeling about running away from this beast that could actually danger his life.  
  
Grima followed the sandy road that leads out of the capital before some humans had offered him a ride in their wagon when they had retreated from the capital when the explosion had gone off.   
  
"I do hope the Gods are okay." The wife of the man that's driving the wagon puts a hand onto her cheek and a feeling of curiosity fills Grima as they drive into the night.  
  
"I heard about the explosion but I had left before I could know what happened." The lady turns to him with surprised before she speaks again. "Oh, I see, well.. It wasn't too damaging but I heard that our Lord Grima couldn't be found anywhere after it had cleared out. I hope our God is okay, the other Gods that were visiting are investigating but still.. Our God has been so kind, who would do this to him? I hope he can hear my prayers." The woman looks so worried for Grima's sake that she tears up and Grima wants to tell her that he is okay but he bites his tongue.  
  
"Lord Grima couldn't have parish, I believe our God is still safe." The woman's husband says trying to comfort his wife from where he sits at the front never taking his eyes off the road ahead and Grima quickly nods his head before he smiles kindly at the lady next to him. "I believe the God is still safe and well, as long as you believe he is. I'm sure he'll hear your prays." He places his hands on top of the woman and she gives him a tearful smile in gratitude. "Thank you, I shall believe."   
  
They spend a good amount of the night talking together and Grima learns that they are farmers and had only seen their God once back when Grima had blessed the grounds, embarrassingly the pair had a good laugh at the sneeze incident and Grima almost wants to throw himself out the moving wagon.   
  
Grima doesn't even know where the pair were headed but he thanks the two when they hit the next town over in the morning.   
  
"This isn't much, but I hope this is okay." Grima smiles sheepishly, he hopes the gold he holds out to the woman would be enough to repay them for letting him travel with them throughout the night.   
  
"Oh my, this is gold!" The woman exclaims in surprise while holding the gold in her hands as her husband is busy putting supplies away in their wagon for their travels ahead.  
  
Grima just nods dumbly in place while a panicking dread fills him, did he give her the wrong thing? Wasn't gold the currency the humans use?  
  
 _'Oh my god, what if it isn't_?' Grima mentally smacks himself, he should had studied more before leaving the palace.  
  
But before he could actually smack himself the woman smiles at him so brightly and shakes his hand.   
  
' _What?_ ' Grima can only stare at the woman.  
  
"Gold is rare and is the highest form of paying. Thank you so much." The woman explains to him and Grima almost feels stupid while standing in place. "Please don't hesitate to come to us if we cross paths in the future, we'll kindly take you anywhere without payment." She smiles so kindly up at Grima that he's filled with warmth.   
  
When the pair take off with waves and smiles, Grima's eyes scan the city he finds himself in now, he's excited to explore and roam freely.   
  
Grima had learnt that he could almost buy anything with gold, when he had walked the streets and found himself hungry, he had tried to pay with gold to the sells person for a single item but they refused to accept it and insisted that he take more, which had lead to him carrying a bunch of fruit he couldn't even eat all on his own.   
  
Next was supplies which weren't as hard to find really, a good map and compass and then he's ready to go, these few items he would need to explore the world, or as far as he could get.   
  
He had also learnt that a single gold could also get him almost a month in one of the inns he had come across to sleep for the night, but the inn keepers insisted that he stay a few nights at least and Grima obliged without another thought.   
  
When he lays out the items out on the bed he had been sleeping on for the past few weeks, Grima almost feels proud of himself for finding all of these on his own.  
  
Now the question is, where should he head to?  
  
While sitting on the chair in front of a desk in his darken room in the corner, a lamp sits on the desk dimly lit for him to see and mark the map of where he'll go, he doesn't want to spend anymore time in the sand then he needs too. Grima just decides that he would go in one direction until he finds something when he had been staring blankly at the piece of paper for a good whole two nights.  
  
And so he does just that.  
  
He had traveled by foot for sometime now, he knows that a mere human couldn't have possibly make it this far without aid of some sort but Grima isn't a mere human the the trek wasn't that hard. A few magic here and there and Grima had made it almost to one of the borders to the other countries that he had marked on the map and by the positions of the stars at night, he had made it to Naga's grounds within a month.  
  
He hasn't heard anything about the incident back at the palace the towns people would gossip about, only that Plegia's God had vanished or was kidnapped and that a group had been the ones to attack the palace that night. Plegia's people were worried and concerned about what would become of their country without their God but it seemed that Validar has this under control. The people of Plegia all knew him to be Grima's escort and trusted him on his words when he had sworn he would do his best in his Gods stead until Grima was found and returned safely.  
  
Grima really appreciates that man, when he returns Validar gets a good vacation wherever he pleases and whatever he wants.   
  
Grima is surprised at the greenery Naga's grounds bless beyond the border where he stands, he's never seen this much.. green on the ground in a good few centuries at least. Unlike the sea of sands that washes over Plegia, grass and lush forests grow out everywhere he looks ahead. This is a different sight he'll have to get used to, maybe he should of at least visited those other idiots more.  
  
Though, Grima finds himself almost nervous to cross over onto Naga's grounds. What if she can sense him once he steps into her lands, but that shouldn't be possible now that he had stored almost a third of his power into the gem that sits in the inner pocket of his coat.  
  
Just to make sure Grima fumbles with his coat and sighs when he feels the gem poke him through the fabrics. Looking ahead where he stands, Grima breathes in deeply before taking a step forwards onto Naga's grounds.   
  
Grima thought he would feel something, anything. Like maybe a shock would go through him or maybe Naga herself would float down at him with all her glory and send him back to the palace but when his foot settles onto the greenery he stands there dumbly in place as time passes around him.  
  
"Oh." Grima almost feels silly. his hand smacks his forehead before he shakes his head. "Well then-"   
  
Then right there, Grima feels the earth tremble behind him while a monsterous screech fills the air.   
  
He feels a headache growing as he slowly turns to be face to face with a beast so massive that it could easily crush a mere human with one of it's claws as it snaps at him.   
  
"You gotta be kidding me." Grima throws his head back with a groan, he's blaming Naga for this.  
  
Which leads him to now, being chased down by this beast with six legs and the size of a building, heck, this thing could have fitted nicely inside his own chambers back at the palace.   
  
Grima can easily dodge the attacks the monster throws at him, he didn't feel like fighting this thing, he just wanted to lay in the grass at his feet and maybe take a nap before navigating his way to a near by town or village.   
  
Grima is about to finally burn this thing down when he hears a female voice call out to him from gods know where.  
  
"HEY YOU! ARE YOU OKAY? YOU'RE GETTING CHASED YOU KNOW?"  
  
Grima's about to yell back, 'No, I'm fine, thank you.' until he trips forwards when one of the giant claws the monster has pierces into the ground behind him, dirt scrape Grima's knees when he picks himself up from the ground.   
  
"Ugh, ow, the hell-" Grima grumbles out as the stinging pulses throughout his leg and he swears he's about to burn this thing to ashes when a screech from this giant crab monster, Grima's calling this thing a crab, reminds him that the thing is about to kill him off.   
  
He's about to release his power to protect himself from the giant crab monster when he's being lifted into strong arms and soon their soaring through the air while the other claw from the monster would have crushed Grima if it wasn't for this person.  
  
Grima almost feels safe in the arms of this stranger, his face is buried into this person's chest before they land some distance away from the monster and Grima lifts his gaze to stare back at that same man he had bumped into that night back at the palace.   
  
"You're-" Grima can't find the right words when the man looks down at him with the same shock as he settles Grima down.   
  
"You're from that night-" The man speaks to him and his voice is almost enchanting while Grima tries to remember this man's name but his thoughts are interrupted by a girl with twintails he also recognizes from that night quickly rushes over to them while waving a staff.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that was a close one!" She waves her staff and Grima is about to question her before he feels a warmth spurge through his whole body and he recognizes this as healing magic.   
  
"There! Now you're both restored." The blond girl swings her staff and poses before almost losing her balance as the monster manages to free it's claw from out the ground causing the earth to tremor again. "Wah-" She stumbles and Grima realizes that he's still in the mans arms that are keeping him upright. "Uh, thanks for that.." Grima takes a step away from out of the strong arms before looking at the monster ahead.  
  
"Man, you really made that thing mad." The girl giggles again and the other sighs before giving Grima a grin. "Glad we could help you just in time, though, we should defeat that before it rampages into the near by village. We were actually looking for it, good thing you found it for us." Grima turns his head to look up at the taller before slowly nodding, what were these two going to defeat this thing on their own and why were they even looking for it in the first place?  
  
"Oh- oh no- Chrom! It's coming this way!" The blond girl screeches while holding her staff closer to her. "Lissa you two stay here, I'll try and handle that myself!" The other, Chrom quickly shouts before he rushes forwards at the beast and withdrawing a sword that Grima vaguely remember's seeing once before in the past but where?   
  
When the sword makes impact with the claw that had been coming towards their direction to crush them with it, Grima is shocked and surprised to see it knocked back resonating throughout the surrounding area from the sword.   
  
The small girl, Lissa, is standing beside Grima as she makes uneasy noises as her hands tightly grips onto her staff. Grima's also amazed the staff isn't bending one bit with how tightly she's holding onto it.  
  
"Nnng, Chrom can't defeat that thing by himself.." Her worried eyes watch while Chrom dodges attack after attack, parrying the giant claws with his tiny sword.   
  
Grima is impressed by Chrom's strength alone, and that sword-  
  
"Uhh- Chrom! Watch out!" Lissa cries out as the other claw raises in the air while Chrom is busy with the other.  
  
' _Ugh, this tiny human is going to die-!_ ' Grima quickly moves and reaches for the small gem in his pockets that hold his power from underneath his coat, he's not about to let this human die, not when he can prevent it from happening.  
  
"Watch out!" Grima shouts as he closes the distance between them, he's holding the gem tightly in his left hand and feels the power within it. He focus's drawing out the small amount of power he had stored into the gem before purple flames light up at his finger tips then with a flick of his wrist, the flames engulf the giant claw that was about to crush the human.  
  
"C'mon, move!" Grima grunts out while one of his hands grab onto the other's before pulling him back to a safe distance while the monster thrashes and recoils from the flames that ceases to die out on one of it's claws.  
  
Grima turns back to the monster while rising his hand again to finish the job he should have done long ago when this thing had first started chasing him. His flames swarm the whole monster as it builds in power, it trashes and cries out before it stills in the purple flaming light before it burns into nothing but ashes.  
  
With another flick of his wrist the flames die out and leave no trace of a fire ever being there.   
  
Breathing out a sigh and feeling a bit tired at the unusual feeling of only having a fraction of his power, Grima turns back to the man that had saved him earlier staring back at him with widen eyes and his mouth agape.   
  
Oh crap, he wasn't supposed to use his power now this man is going to know that he's-  
  
"Wow, I've never seen dark magic like that before." The man stands while his gaze is on where the monster had been before turning back to Grima.   
  
' _Oh. Well, this works too._ ' Grima just nods at the other.  
  
"Ha, I guess you didn't really need our help in the first place, huh?" He laughs while running a hand through his hair. Grima doesn't know why he flushes at that, he quickly turns his head to stare at the ground almost feeling shy for some reason. "I was returning the favour.."   
  
"Wow! That was so amazing! And thanks for saving my idiot brother." The girl runs over to them before she raises her staff and smacks the other with it. "Ow- Hey- Lissa!" The man, Grima recalls his name was Chrom, swats his hand at her while she dodges with a giggle.   
  
"Oh! How rude of us," She nudges the others side harshly that Grima almost winces at the same time the man does. "We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Lissa!" Lissa bounces on the foot of her heals before turning her head to the side to send a glare at Chrom standing beside her.  
  
Chrom stands there while rubbing at his side where the staff had hit him. "I haven't introduced myself back when we've met properly. My name is Chrom." Grima's eyes trail over the man that had held him earlier- er- brushing that thought away, Grima smiles at the pair. "Ah, hello. It's nice to make your acquaintances."  
  
"You get a thank you hug for saving my idiot brother." Grima blinks in confusion before Lissa throws herself onto him and embraces him in a death grip, he can feel his ribs ache from her strength alone and is relieved when Chrom pulls her off of him.   
  
"Sorry about my sister." Chrom sheepishly laughs before sending his sister a scolding look, she just smiles innocently back at him. Grima rubs at his own sides before a question he had been wondering about pops back into his mind. "It's fine, though, why were you two hunting the thing down in the first place?"   
  
"Oh, you see, we had heard that the near by village was afraid that they would get attacked by the monster and had requested for help. Me and my Shepard's thought we would aid and try to kill it off before it could harm any other village." Chrom explains. "Going back, I've never seen dark magic like yours before, that was incredible."   
  
"Oh, thanks.. I'm ah, studying dark magic. Though, I think that was a spurge of the moment thing." Grima can't tell these humans in front of him that he's a God, the thought alone makes Grima shiver in place, he doesn't want to go back now when he had come out this far . "You mentioned these 'Shepard's', I don't see anyone else with you two." Grima hopes he can divert the conversation.   
  
Relief washes over Grima when Chrom takes the bait to get the topic of discussion off of him and starts to talk about this group.  
  
"Oh, it's just a small group old childhood friends, we were scouting the surrounding area to see if we could spot the beast. There are about ten of us in total, if you'd like, I could introduce you to them if you have no where to be. After all, you did help us defeat the monster." Chrom finishes, offering a smile towards Grima.  
  
Grima feels himself nodding before he could think about the offer. "I'd like to meet your, 'Shepard's'."  
  
"Yay~ Let's go then you guys, I'm so tired and hungry." Lissa whines from where she stands in the distance, already walking back to the village not to far from them.  
  
"Shall we?" Chrom laughs as Lissa shouts at them to hurry up in the distance, Grima just nods while walking at Chrom's side when he waits for him to follow.  
  


* * *

  
"You guys! I got something to tell you! This guy we saved totally helped us out!" Lissa shouts out to figures that stand off into the distance when all three of them had arrived at the village, Grima watches her run up to them before turning back to him and Chrom that are walking at a slower pace. Grima's unease must be showing because Chrom pats him on the shoulder and gives him a grin. "Don't worry, they don't bite. I promise." He laughs while leading Grima forwards, Grima stays silent but allows Chrom to guide him to the awaiting figures ahead.   
  
"Captain! There you are, I was so worried about you and Lissa I thought that- ack-" A girl runs towards them before she trips over her own feet and a thud to the ground, Grima winces because that had sounded painful. "Sumia, be careful!" Chrom's concern shows on his face while he moves to help the poor girl up from the ground. "Oww, thank you captain, I'l try to be more careful.." She sniffles while rubbing at her face before she meets Grima's eyes on her.   
  
Grima sheepishly smiles at her because he's been caught staring. "Ah, are you alright?" He feels like he had to ask her and she returns the smile while nodding her head. "Oh, yes I am. Don't worry, I have thick skin so that didn't hurt as much this time. Thank you."   
  
"Uh, this time?" Grima hadn't even known this girl for more then five minutes and he's already concerned for her safety. "Don't worry about her, she does that all the time, she's a tough one, ya'know?" Another female with short vibrant red hair walks up to them while patting Sumia's back but quickly catches her when she stumbles forwards. "Sully's the name, nice to meet ya." She holds out her hand towards Grima.   
  
Grima takes her hand and almost winces in pain at her strong hand shake, he almost wants to cradle his hand in his other but then there's another hand shaking his. "It would be quite rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Maribelle." A short blond girl curtly nods at him before huffing at his lack of response. "Oh, uh, It's nice to meet you-" Grima didn't even finish his sentence before she walks off to stand by Lissa.   
  
"Don't mind her, she's always like that." A young man smiles at him with ease before nodding his head in greeting. "My name is Stalh, nice to meet you." Grima returns the nod. "Ah, likewise." He's meeting so many people in one day, he can hardly remember their names.   
  
"This isn't all of us but yeah, we're the Shepard's." Chrom stands next to Grima's side while smiling. "It is nice to make your acquaintance, er.." Chrom trails off.  
  
Grima just stares blankly at Chrom before he comes to the realization, he hadn't made an alias name for himself. The minute grows awkward as both stare at each other in silence and Grima is mentally panicking inside because his stupid brain can't make up a name on the spot.  
  
' _C'mon brain! Anything! Please!_ ' Grima's eyes try to look for anything, then he sees a small bird fly by and the first thing that comes to mind is-  
  
"Robin. My name is Robin." Grima wants to smack himself, who the hell names their kid Robin?  
  
"Robin?" Chrom gives an awkward smile and Grima wants to crawl under a rock, even Chrom thinks it's stupid!  
  
"That's a unique name, are you headed anywhere? Since the last time we've met, you were back in Plegia." Grima thinks to himself while closing his eyes, he's not really headed in one direction really, the plan was just to go in one direction and explore anywhere he could go.   
  
"No, not really. I don't have anywhere to be, I'm just a traveling wanderer for now." Grima explains. "I see, well, would you want to travel with us for now? I know you can handle yourself, er, not that I was doubting you-"   
  
"Hmm.." Grima thinks over the offer this man had given him, he doesn't have any where to be or doesn't have any idea where he would go, maybe going with this group of vibrant cast of characters would give him an idea where to go or what he should do. "I'll take you on your offer." Grima nods at the other and Chrom almost beams at him.  
  
  
They stay at an inn that following night and Grima learns more about the humans he's traveling with. Chrom, the leader had formed the Shepard's with childhood friends and they had made it their job to help aid small villages or anywhere they could and had been traveling back to their home town after they had visited Plegia's capital.   
  
"Oh, I heard that the God of Plegia couldn't be found after that explosion. I wonder what happened." Lissa wonders while taking sips at her tea they had gotten from the innkeeper to relax from their traveling.  
  
Chrom who is sitting next to her nods his head in thought while stirring some sugar into his own tea before speaking. "I heard the Gods talking before we had left, they had said they couldn't sense Grima's presents at the palace, the God had left in mid uh, I think in mid-feast with them to attend some private matters but that's all I heard." Chrom takes a sip at his glass in front of him.   
  
Grima listens with intent while he stirs at his own tea in front of him, he should have left a note or something behind, he's going to be in so much trouble when he returns.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Robin, I'm so sorry." Grima's attention goes to Lissa who sits across from him with sympathy in her eyes while she puts her own cup down onto the wooden table, he's left confused about her words until she continues. "I know you're from Plegia, this must be so hard on you." Oh, Grima sees what she means now.  
  
"Ah, yes, though I have my beliefs that er, my God is still alive and well." Grima feels awkward talking about himself like this but to keep his cover up.  
  
"I think it's so strong of you to believe in your God. " Sumia smiles brightly at him from where she sits after returning from getting another refill for herself, amazingly she hadn't tripped or spilled her tea everywhere. "Er, yes. Thank you." Grima awkwardly smiles, this is so painful.   
  
After they had all finished doing their own things they had all paired up to share rooms for the night then would start making their way back to Ylisstol in the afternoon.  
  
Grima thinks he had heard of the city before but he can't recall where but he shakes the thought out of his mind, he can't contain his excitement of traveling with these humans and not alone like he had done the past month, it had been almost boring to explore and see the world alone.  
  
When morning had come and they were all set to travel back on the road Grima was surprised at the horses they to travel on. Chrom had offered to share his with him and Grima had accepted his help to mount the living animal, the whole thing was an experience itself. Grima had only rode in a carriage a few times when he was needed outside but never on a horse like this before in a century.   
  
Who needed to travel by horse when you could fly.  
  
When Chrom's arms wrap in front of him and he rests his head on Grima's shoulders during their trek, Grima feels his cheeks burn and leaving him feeling odd, he can't describe this feeling, though it isn't a bad one.  
  
During their travels Grima is amazed at how much the world has changed over time, sure this isn't the first time he's been out alone like this but this was the first time in many centuries. He's spent his time lounging around in his chambers most days or completing the important tasks he needs to deal with personally, but he's been in slumber for the past few centuries even if he hadn't meant to nap for that long but the people had never thought to wake or disturb him which he almost regrets with how much his body had ached when he had woken.  
  
As they travel back to Ylisstol the party resides in another inn when they make it to another town not to far to the capital.   
  
"Ylisstol isn't too far from here, we should be there in about a day or so. Have you ever been there before?" Chrom settles down across from Grima when they sit at the small table in one of the sitting rooms the inn had as they dine down for the night. Grima closes his eyes in thought, he remembers the place but it's almost hazy due to never actually being close with Naga and never really coming into her lands only when he's invited along with those other idiots.  
  
"I've heard of it, though, I never got around to actually visiting." Grima's eyes trail back onto Chrom,   
  
"I see.. Well, I could show you around when we enter the city, if you'd like that is." Chrom almost sounds flustered at the end of his sentence which leaves Grima confused, but he smiles at the other for his kindness even though they've only met almost a week ago. "Thank you, I'd love that."   
  
Chrom flushes at that before he quickly shoves a fork full of food into his mouth while nodding.   
  
Grima is just left confused once more before he starts to dine at his own food as well.  
  


* * *

  
"We just gotta go through this cave and then we'll be back home in no time." Lissa excitedly says while she stands beside Grima, Chrom who is on his other side nods at this. "Yeah, it won't be long now." He looks up at the cave entrance before turning his attention to Grima with a smile.  
  
"So we just have to go through here?" Grima peers into the cave then at the pair in front of him. "Yeah, you should see the castle when we get back! Oh! We can show you around it!" Lissa beams up at him and Grima is confused about her statement, show him around the castle? What?  
  
"Er, okay." Grima accepts without another thought as the party starts to head into the cave's entrance. The cave itself is almost impressive to Grima, there are crystal shards that grow onto the cave walls that illuminates the path to the other side. He stays by Chrom's side while they make their way through the cave, he talks with him in idle chatter until the group hears suspicious noises ahead.   
  
The group stills as they all hear bickering voices near, Grima suspects its about more then five people at least by the different voices he can pick out. Chrom's hand goes to the hilt of his sword at his hip when the figures come into view and Grima scans the cloaked figures that halt in place when they've realized that they're not alone.  
  
Grima was right about there being more then five though the group isn't that big in numbers, from what he  
s seeing of these other humans in front of him they seem to be a group of thief's by how they're dressed, though one of the figures catch his attention by how the one in back carrying a large bag on their back seems to shift back almost hiding behind the cloaked thief's in front.  
  
They stand in silence until Chrom breaks it, stepping up as the leader of their group, he waves his hand while the other is hovering near the sword at his side. "Uh, hello. We're just passing by, we won't harm you so if you could just let us pass." Grima watches Chrom try to not seem threatening to the other group in front of them, it seems to be working by how they shuffle to the side but then they're whispering to one another while their eyes scan Chrom and the rest of the Shepard's.  
  
Grima can vaguely hear what the other group are whispering about while he focus's his hearing on them, he moves to Chrom's side when he hears their intent to strip them of valuables they might have on them.  
  
"Chrom, they're planning on attacking us and stripping us of any valuables, they seem to be interested in your sword." Grima whispers to Chrom when he stands next to him, Chrom doesn't take his attention off the group while he whispers back. "I figured so but wasn't sure."  
  
"Uh, Chrom- I don't think they're friendly.." Lissa tightly holds her staff while stepping closer to Chrom, the thief's pull out their weapons as they scatter out, blocking the passage they had entered from.  
  
"I didn't want to fight but if we have too.." Chrom reaches for his sword at his hip, he looks ahead at the thief's ready to attack. "You threaten us first, I will not allow that."  
  
Grima feels conflicted if he should help fight the thief's off or not, he can't really use his power and he doesn't have any weapons on him he could use.  
  
"Robin, stay close by!" Chrom doesn't turn to him while he draws out his sword from it's sheath. "I'll protect you." This time he does face him, giving him a grin before he sprints off ready to battle the thief's ahead along with the rest of the Shepard's.   
  
"Chrom wait-" Grima tries to call out but he's left behind as the rest start to battle against the thief's, sighing that he deemed himself useless, Grima's eyes scan the battle and the area around them. They could have easily ambushed the idiots if they had hidden themselves behind the giant crystals sticking out of the walls, the idiots probably wouldn't even have seen them hiding, or they could just have waited until they passed if they all didn't want to fight it out. Sighing again, Grima just watches as the battle draws out, he can't really do anything to help out, not when he doesn't want to reveal just who he is.  
  
It's when he spots one of the thief's trying to escape that Grima decides to follow, something about the thief almost looks familiar. Years of sneaking around the palace really comes in handy as he stealthily makes his way across the battle without actually encountering anyone or getting noticed.   
  
Grima pats the spot where the gem pokes him through the fabrics, just to make sure its still there if he has to use his powers to protect himself before he chases down the thief down one of the many passages the cave has.  
  
"Where did he go..?" Grima stops in place when he had lost sight of the thief, sighing to himself he's about to turn back from where he had came from when there's hands on his shoulders holding him in place.   
  
"I didn't expect to meet again like this, Bubbles." A voice says next to his ear and Grima only makes a confused 'huh' before speaking. "Bubbles?" He's unamused while the thief laughs before pulling away. "Well, I can't call you by your real title can I? Besides, it's a cute nickname for a cute person." Grima turns to be faced to face with the one of the thief's, Gaius who gives him a wink in return.   
  
"... Okay. What are you doing anyways?" Grima's eyes bore into the man that stands in front of him, he's already feeling tired standing here with him, this was a mistake.   
  
"Already to the questions, huh?" Gaius digs around in the pockets in the front of him before pulling out what seemed like a treat he had given Grima that night back at the palace. "Well, as you can see, I am working part time thief, self employed and all to make a living. I'm going to spare you the details but I was originally going to off those other guys back there myself, but it seems those little friends you've made are already on the job while I take off with the loot we gathered." Gaius grins at Grima while patting the bag at his back. "But alas, I was caught by a cutie." He gives Grima another wink and Grima just shakes his head, unfazed at his attempts.   
  
"I see.. well then, I'll let you be." Grima turns back to start heading back in the direction where he had came from, Gaius can do whatever he wants, Grima's not going to judge him based on how he lives, these humans should see how the other idiot Gods live their life's in their respective homes, these humans can live out their lives how ever they want.   
  
In the corner of his eyes he sees something glint in the shadows, as soon as Grima sees it as a weapon held by a dark figure, it darts out towards him at a fast speed. He's about to put up a barrier to protect himself but there's a hand around his wrist pulling him backwards out of line where the dagger would have hit a regular human.   
  
"Whoa Bubbles, you gotta watch yourself." Grima realizes that he's pressed back against Gaius, the assassin's grip still around his wrist while his other hand is on his shoulder, holding him in place once again. Grima decides that he'll stay quiet for now as the figure that had tried to harm him steps out of the shadows.  
  
It was one of the other thief's from the group Chrom and the others fought against back at the main passageway, like Gaius, they wear the same cloak though Gaius's attire is different from theirs. Grima notes that the other thief isn't the same as those other assassin's from the night in the palace, now that he thinks about it, Gaius also isn't wearing the attire he wore that night.  
  
Gaius pulls away from him, instead he steps in front of Grima almost like he's protecting him from the other thief.  
  
"I should of known that I wouldn't get off so easily." He grins at the other thief who scowls back at the assassin while holding up another dagger they pull out from underneath the cloak.   
  
"I knew we couldn't trust you, who would trust the leader of the Scattered bones?" The other thief points the dagger at Gaius, their glare bores into him before Grima feels their gaze settle on him. On instinct Grima moves closer to Gaius, he's not threatened by the other, he could have easily rid of the thief but he doesn't want to bother fighting, this wasn't his banter so he'll let Gaius figure this all out.  
  
"We had known that you would try to take off with the loot, we planned to corner you but who would've thought that you would planned ahead with another party to distract us." Before the thief could continue, Gaius interrupts the other.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gaius puts up a hand while his other goes under his own cloak to retrieve his own weapon. "True I was going to get rid of you guys to leave no trace behind then take off with the loot, but the other party coming in was just luck, can't take credit for that." Grima observes from behind Gaius, he had only met with the assassin once but he's not impressed with how he is handling things here.  
  
The two bicker for sometime until Gaius is shoving Grima back while parrying the dagger the other thief throws at them before they pull out a small pocket knife from the straps at their sides.   
  
"Bubbles, you should leave back where the others you came here with are-" Gaius calls to Grima without looking at him as he easily dodges the attack from the thief, he swings a small sword he had behind him hidden underneath the cloak to parry another dagger thrown at him.  
  
Grima feels annoyance bubble up inside him, sure Gaius is engaged in petty battle at the moment but he didn't need to shove him to the side. While the two are preoccupy Grima stands to his feet after making sure that the two don't have their attention on him, Gaius has this under control so he can just leave this to him and-  
  
Gaius is thrown down onto the cave floor, a snapping sound is heard echoing throughout the cave walls from underneath his side.  
  
Gaius doesn't have this under control.  
  
The assassin groans out in pain from the cave floor while the thief draws closer with their dagger in hand. "Ha, I'll take care of you before I move onto your friend over there." The thief's eyes flicker towards Grima before settling back onto Gaius who's fingers go to his side where the snapping sound had came from.   
  
Grima watches the moment when he knows that Gaius is about to die by being stabbed with the dagger the other thief holds, he can't let him die here, not when he had pulled him back earlier from the dagger that would have struck down a regular human and he had even allowed him to escape freely from this battle, though rudely at that, and the fact that Gaius had kept their secret from the night in the palace, he can protect him.  
  
"Gaius!" He shouts while extending his hand forwards, Grima can feel his power from the gem resonating through him and out his fingertip as a flame lights up a trail leading straight towards the thief. Before the thief could get the dagger to harm Gaius, the flames reaches him and in an instant the thief is engulfed before burning into nothing as the flames die out when Grima waves his hand in dismissal.  
  
The area is silent for a good moment when the flames die out.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Whoa, that was overkill." Gaius inspects where the thief had just been before turning to look at Grima. "Well, I guess that is the power of a God."   
  
"Don't call me that.." Grima sighs exhausted from using his powers, he had only allowed himself to use it since Gaius already knew the truth about him. "Also, are you alright? Your side." Grima motions to Gaius's side where the snapping sound was heard from earlier, his eyes trail over the assassin's body for any other injeries.   
  
"Oh, that," Gaius pats the pocket at his side. "When I had fallen, the candy there had snapped from under my weight." He sighs deeply, almost looking pained. "I'll live though, no worries. I'll still eat them."   
  
"... Okay." Grima can't believe he was worried about this human in front of him, shaking his head Grima looks over at the assassin while he stands. "Can we not speak of this again, I'd rather keep this to ourselves."  
  
"Sure thing, Bubbles." Gaius smirks at him and Grima is about to say something else but he feels pain shoot throughout him from using his power while it's constraint in the gem. "Nng-" He feels weak suddenly, about to fall when he feels hands at his shoulders again then a body pressing against him, holding him upright.  
  
"Whoa there Bubbles, be careful." Gaius says next to Grima's ear while his hands trail down from his shoulders to his waist, Grima's not sure what he's doing but the position they're now in is actually helping him stay standing which he appreciates at the moment. Closing his eyes Grima leans back against the assassin while the pulsing in his head starts to dull.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gaius asks after a moment of silence and Grima just makes a humming noise.   
  
"Robin! There you are! Are you- ah-" Chrom runs up to where Grima stands with Gaius's hands resting on his hips. Grima opens his eyes to see Chrom's eye narrow into a glare that isn't aimed at him, instead it's aimed towards the assassin behind him.  
  
"... Who are you?" Chrom continues his glare at the assassin before striding over when Gaius gives him a smirk in return. "Just a old friend of Bubbles here, we go back a long way."   
  
"I don't believe you.   
  
"That's too bad."   
  
"Huh?" Grima blinks as his strength comes back to him, but the feeling of Chrom grabbing his hand in his own and Gaius's own grip doesn't falter around his hip, leaving Grima sandwich in between the both of them.   
  
What's going on here?  
  
"Why don't you tell him, Bubbles?" Grima feels Gaius's breath near his ear again when the assassin leans in and Chrom bristles where he stands as his face flushes bright. "I-Is- Is that true?" Grima turns his head to look at Chrom who is continuing his nasty glare towards Gaius, before giving a small nod in response.   
  
"Oh, uh, yes. We met a while back, before I met you, though, it was brief." Grima doesn't understand why Chrom is being so flustered by all this, it's not as though they did something wrong, Gaius had actually helped him though in a weird way.  
  
When the two don't seem to be letting their grip on Grima loosen, he groans out in frustration.   
  
"Both of you, let go." They both oblige wordlessly, their hands falling back to their sides and Grima takes a step away from the both of them. All three of them are in silence until Gaius gives Grima a teasing smirk.  
  
"Aw, but I missed you." Gaius winks at Grima and Chrom sputters to his right, Grima just gives them both an unamused look before looking around the surrounding area they're in.   
  
"Did you defeat the enemies?" Grima turns to Chrom and he quickly nods at him. "Yes, the others and I took care of the ones near the entrance, I wanted to make sure you were okay but.." Chrom gives Gaius another glare from where he stands and the assassin just gives him a smug grin.   
  
"I see, well I had taken care of things back here." Grima sighs while closing his eyes, that was a close one. He'd have to check the gem later in private to make sure it's fine.  
  
"So, where did you guys meet." Chrom bitterly says while he points a finger towards Gaius. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Gaius grins again. "It was a romantic night, Bubbles here had demanded that I speak with him alone in private, then, we had made a promise in a passionate-"   
  
"Oh, he was trying to assassinate me." Grima shrugs while looking at his hands in boredom, when can they leave?  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"What?!"  
  


* * *

  
When they reach Ylisstol Grima is amazed at the vast amount of people that made the capital their home, the city is lively as people go on about their day while shop keepers try to interest people that pass by their stalls. It reminds Grima about his own capital back in Plegia which leaves a aching his his chest, but he reminds himself that he would return one day back to his people.  
  
"I don't see why he had to follow us here." Chrom bitterly says while walking close to Grima's side as they walk the streets of the capital, he's sending Gaius glares while the assassin smirks in return. "I gotta catch up with Bubbles here." Grima feels him pat his shoulder and Chrom just gives him another glare.  
  
"Whoa Chrom, if looks could kill." Lissa giggles where she walks beside Gaius, she had been intrigue when Gaius had returned with Chrom and Grima back in the cave, asking the assassin questions about his job and what not. Gaius didn't seem to mind her questioning he almost seemed amused at the sorts of questions the girl could come up with.  
  
"Well, it already looked like you two have caught up back in the cave." Chrom turns his head away when Grima gives him a questioning look, he doesn't understand why Chrom's acting this way.  
  
"Oh we did." Gaius grins.  
  
Chrom sputters again next to Grima.   
  
"Well, I should get going. I gotta sell these goods y'know?" Gaius grins while patting the bag he's still carrying on his back, Grima hears Chrom mutter something under his breath to his side before there's a hand on his shoulder and Gaius is leaning in next to his ear.  
  
"I got some information about the hit, if you want to meet up later tonight I'll tell you everything I know." The assassin whispers quietly, Grima's curiosity quirks at this new information so he nods his head when Gaius pulls away from him. "I'll find you then." He says and Grima's about to question what he means but the assassin is already taking off with a wave of his hand.  
  
Grima stands there while Lissa gushes at his side. "Ohhh~ What'd he mean he'll find you? That's so romantic." She sighs to herself.  
  
"Uh, I'm not quite sure what he meant." Grima stares down the smaller girl who just giggles at him before skipping off. "Well, don't get too jealous."   
  
"Huh?" Grima watches her, is she talking to him? What's he to get jealous of?  
  
"Let's get going." Chrom speaks next to him while taking his hand in his before pulling Grima along with him, Grima does follow only because he's still isn't sure where he should head too once they depart.  
  
They walk along the city streets and Grima watches in interest as every other human they pass greets the siblings he's walking with with such excitement and respect. He assumes that since the two and the rest of the Shepard's go out and about to help aid the other villages in need that the two earned some reputation, though, something still felt off about the two.  
  
Grima can't quite put his finger on it but he can sense some sort of.. power around the two, almost like a blessing like the escorts have, like these two are important somehow.  
  
"Oh, look! We're almost at the castle." Lissa beams while starting to walk ahead, Grima looks up staring at the castle that draws near with every step they take, when did they get here and why are they here?   
  
"Uh, is it okay for us to go in?" Grima feels dread fill his stomach again, the crests that the flags have at the entrance tells him that this in fact, was one of Naga's homes. He knows the brand that she had created by heart now because she had first been showing it off all those centuries ago in pride that she had made her own brand before any of the other Gods did.  
  
"Yeah it's fine, we did say we would show you around the castle before, right?" Lissa bounces to his right and Chrom gives him a smile after he had gotten over his fit. "Yeah, besides, Emm won't be here for the evening, so we have the castle to ourselves."   
  
Grima is dumbfounded while he stands in place, Emm? They have the castle to themselves? Are these two-  
  
"My Lord, Milady, you two are safe. I'm glad." Grima watches as a knight in armor makes his way over to them from the entrance of the castle gates.   
  
...  
  
' _Oh my god these two are royals_.' Grima can only think as the siblings in front of him look at him with concern when he doesn't respond to them.  
  
Grima knows he's so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i didnt forget about this fic, things happened   
> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter whoever us reading thus _(:3」∠)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter not that exciting really orz  
> this fic isnt dead i swear--

Grima can't believe the situation he's in, not only were these two in front of him royals, but they are both in fact in Naga's branded line.  
  
Grima's heart almost stops in his chest when the great knight starts to question him and what business he has with the two royals, and by the way he holds the axe in his hand Grima almost says his prayers before Chrom and Lissa both explain how he had saved them from the giant monster crab on the boarder.   
  
"I see, well. I apologize for my rudeness." The knight, Fredrick lowers his axe and gives a curt bow towards him and Grima almost cries in relief while nodding.  
  
The siblings give him a tour of the castle as they had offered earlier, he can only follow the siblings leading him along the marble floors. Grima allows himself to look at how different this was different from his own palace back in Plegia, nice windows, nice rooms, nice fancy everything his eyes set on, even the servants are nice.   
  
"And this is our home." Lissa beams up at Grima with her hands on her hips. "What do you think?"   
  
Grima thinks for words to say for a moment, Lissa is giving him a look while waiting for him to answer her question. "It's.. er, nice?"   
  
"Why thank you." Lissa proudly raises her head, Chrom laughs a bit next to him before speaking. "Well, it's gotten pretty late already. Would you join us for dinner and stay the night?" The prince puts on that charming smile of his and Grima has to force himself to look away from staring longer then he needs too.  
  
"Uh, I don't want to burden you.." Grima tries to think of anyway to leave without being rude to the pair but, he rather not get caught in one of Naga's own homes.   
  
"Wah, no! You should stay! Besides, you told us earlier you didn't know where you were headed after this." Lissa pipes up next to Chrom. "I did but, I really don't want to-" Before Grima could finish his protest Chrom gently takes one of his own hands into his and smiles so kindly at Grima.  
  
"You're no burden Robin, so please, stay the night." Chrom pleas with his words and eyes, he really wants Robin to stay the night, he wants to get to know him more, he doesn't know why he's so intrigued by him and call him foolish but he can't help but feel something more for Robin.  
  
Grima can only nod wordlessly and Chrom feels his stomach fill with butterflies.  
  
"Yay! Here! We'll show you to the guest rooms." Lissa bounces in place before taking his other hand as both royals start to lead Grima down the hall.  
  
When they reach the guest rooms, the siblings leave him to bathe and settle in before one of them would come to get him for dinner. Grima lets out a small sigh in content when he slips into the warm bath, his own body is aching from all the traveling and without most of his power it's almost like he's a mere human.   
  
He had noticed how much more human sustenance he needed after traveling with Chrom and the others, with his full power he had no need to live like the humans, he didn't get hungry nor thirsty, if he was being honest he had only done so in his godhood just for his own amusement.   
  
And all the walking, gods, the walking was harsh on his legs.  
  
"How do humans do this daily.." Grima mumbles to himself while rubbing at his own legs in the water, all of his muscles hurt and all he wants to do is take another year nap to recover.  
  
Grima doesn't know how long he soaks in the bath, but he gets out when he feels all refreshed. Putting on one of the bath robes on, he enters into the bedroom where he'll sleep for the night.  
  
When he uses magic to dry himself off, he wonders about what he'll wear since he had only had what he had on his person, he also doesn't want to dig around in the drawers in the room, that would be rude.  
  
Well, he could just soak the clothes he had on and dry them with magic but, "No." Grima crinkles his nose in mild disgust. Sitting back onto the soft bed, Grima wonders if he should just go out and seek out Chrom or a servant when there's a knock at the hard wooden door of the room.  
  
"Come in." Grima says naturally without even glancing up towards the door as it opens, he's used to speaking this way with his own servants back in Plegia.  
  
"I bought you some clothes you could wear.." Grima's eyes trail over to where Chrom stands with a flushed face while holding a pile of folded clothes in one of his arms.   
  
Chrom can feel his cheeks flush when one of the robes sleeves drop down to reveal some shoulder and he quickly turns his head away, instead looking at the plush rug on the floor. "Uh, yes, um, here." He holds out the folded clothes out for the other to take while keeping his eyes glued to the floor. "A-And uh, dinner should be ready, if you want to go down together.. You don't have to, ah, I mean.." Chrom stammers, embarrassed at his wording.   
  
"We can go down together, after all, this is your home." Grima almost laughs at the other, this human in front of him is charming in his own way.  
  
"Okay!" Chrom almost cringes at how fast he had reacted. "I'll wait outside for you." He says without raising his eyes and Grima watches the prince stiffly turn and walks out the bedroom door before closing the door behind him.  
  
Changing into the clothes Chrom had left him, Grima looks into the mirror that stands not to far from him and he almost laughs at how these clothes almost seemed to big for him. He meets Chrom outside his room doors before the prince leads Grima down to where they would dine with Lissa.  
  
Of course sneaking out the castle wasn't so hard to do really, after bidding the two royals a good night Grima walks over to the large sets of windows that lets the moonlight into the room he is currently residing in.   
  
Opening and sliding past the windows onto the stone balcony out in the night air, Grima's eyes scan the area around him before whispering a spell, levitating in the air then soon he's out of the castle grounds and into the city that faintly glows with lights from the houses and street lights.   
  
When his boots touch the stone ground, Grima lets out a small sigh when no one seemed to noticed him in the night before glancing around the empty streets, compared to his home back in Plegia Grima is surprised that there seems to be no humans out at night.   
  
Unlike Plegia, his followers there are always out and about even when night falls over the city.  
  
"Ah but, maybe it's best for no one to eavesdrop.." Grima idly walks along one of the stone paths while thinking about his home. His eyes explore this quiet clam night city unlike the lively loudness of daytime, and Grima has to give Naga some credit, her grounds are almost impressive. Almost.  
  
Grima's fingers trail over the stone railing of a small bridge he's come across, he peers down at the water below before stopping when he's in the cenre. The moon brightly reflects in the water and Grima closes his eyes when he feels the night breeze against him. He almost feels relaxed but then Grima remembers why he's out here so late at night.  
  
"Where is that idiot.." Grima grumbles out, now that he thinks about it Gaius never really gave him a spot to meet up, how the heck is he supposed to find that damn assassin in this city he's never really visited in the past? Not only that, Grima also still feels how sore and tired his body is from all this traveling he's done in the past month, he just wants to take a good nap and-  
  
"Whoa there, you're gonna ruin that pretty face of yours, bubbles." A hand is placed on top of Grima's head and the god turns around to be faced with Gaius, who is giving him a grin.  
  
Grima can only give the other a tired look before shaking the hand off his head. "What took you so long? Grima grumbles out, he can't wait to take a nap.  
  
"If I had known you were dying to see me so soon, I would have came earlier." The assassin leans in, his hand on both sides of Grima on the rails trapping him in place and Grima has to lean his upper body back away from him to keep their faces at a good distance.  
  
"What information did you have for me? I don't know if you can tell but I am rather tired and wish to nap soon." Grima knows he's being rude but he's tired.   
  
Gaius gives a small chuckle before pulling away. "Straight to the point, huh? Well, let's go somewhere more private." The assassin takes one of Grima's hand to lead him else where and Grima follows without any words.   
  
They go down some darken alley ways and Grima almost wonders if Gaius has some other intentions before they're standing in an small opening that is surrounded by walls on all sides from the buildings.  
  
"Now no one will hear us out here." Gaius turns to Grima after letting go of his hand.   
  
Grima slowly nods his head before leaning against one of the surrounding walls while looking at the assassin. "Okay.. What did you gather then?" Grima says, he's interested in what Gaius had learnt about the hit and if he can get this all dealt with then he wouldn't have to worry about this person and go on with his little journey.  
  
' _Who would be dumb enough to put a hit on a god?_ ' Grima almost laughs at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, I lied about knowing more info on the hit." Gaius places a hand under his chin while giving Grima a smirk.  
  
"What." Grima flatly says while slouching, he can feel something shatter inside him, a small fragment of wanting to know who this mysterious person he's been wasting his time wondering about. He can't believe this man in front of him.   
  
"Just kidding." Gaius says while plopping onto the ground, Grima can only stare at the other blankly while Gaius unwraps one of the broken suckers he had in his pocket before popping it into his mouth and Grima is on the edge of smacking him.  
  
"I just wanted to see your pretty face is all." Gaius is still smirking towards Grima and the god swears he could burn this human with his fire of despair if the assassin hadn't "saved" is life two times already and is currently keeping his secret from the others.  
  
There's a long silent pause as they both stare at each other, which builds but more irritation inside Grima.  
  
He's is nearly ready to kick the assassin when Gaius doesn't speak until he finishes chewing the broken candy in his mouth. "Yeah, there's not much that I know either." The god soon feels all his irritation wash away at this, replaced with curiosity and confusion.   
  
"What do you mean?" Grima tilts his head from where he leans against a wall, Gaius doesn't know much about the hit?  
  
"From what little I gathered, it almost seemed like they've disappeared all together. I or my men couldn't find any trace of the person who wanted the hit." Gaius says puzzled while crossing his arms and legs from where he sits on the stone ground. "I'm not going to tell you the process details because that's for me to know and only me, but they refused to come meet me in person." Gaius finishes and Grima can only raise an eyebrow at what the assassin told him so far.  
  
"I see.." Grima thinks over this in his head, his eyes bore into the ground below before he sighs out.  
  
"What'cha thinking?" The assassin perks up at the god after crewing the broken candy.  
  
"Well, I can't really do anything about it now." Grima glances at the assassin before continuing. "You don't know much about the matter either, so.. there's nothing both of us can do." Grima sighs again.  
  
"You're taking this surprisingly well." Gaius slowly gets back onto his feet, dusting himself off before looking back at the god just a few meters away from him.  
  
"Well, I'm not too worried about it right now." Grima pushes himself off the wall he was leaning against, his crimson eyes seemingly glowing in the moonlight while he turns to smile at Gaius. "I have better things to waste my time on."   
  
A shiver runs up Gaius' spine while taking a step away from Grima. "Uggh, you're so cute but so scary.." The assassin shakes his head while digging into one of his pockets then pulling out one of the many broken suckers he has before offering it to Grima. "Well, I'm going to take off once again, we'll surely cross path's in the future."   
  
"Hmm, we shall." Grima takes the offered candy with a smirk. "Also, I'm not interested. Go try someone else."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, can't hurt to try getting with a God."  
  


* * *

  
Grima almost whines when he feels a hand poking him awake from his nap, he doesn't want to wake up so soon and the bed he's sleeping on feels so nice and soft.  
  
"Are you always like this in the mornings?" Grima hears a laugh from his side and he almost wants to bite the hand that shakes him.   
  
"Not usually.." Grima mumbles into his pillow before deciding he should wake from his nap, blinking the sleep out from his eyes, he meets Chrom's own bright clear blue ones before he remembers, oh yeah I'm not in my palace back at home.  
  
Sitting up in the comfort of the soft bed, Chrom briefly laughs at him before speaking while grabbing a hair brush near by on one of the dressers against the wall across from the bed.   
  
"You have an impressive bed head, here." Grima watches Chrom from where he sits before taking the hair brush the prince offers out for him to take. "Oh, thank you." Grima yawns out again, his nap was almost a good one since he had left home.  
  
"What is the plan today?" Grima asks while glancing at the prince and Chrom sheepishly smiles back at him and Grima can only quirk an eyebrow.   
  
"Well, I, ah," Grima's attention is on Chrom and he fidgets from where he stands.   
  
Chrom can't tell him that he had cleared out his royal schedule today just to spend some quality time alone with him, he almost feels like a fool in love but he can't help but to be drawn in to this person sitting in front of him and Chrom can only internally cringe inside at himself.   
  
"Would you like to go out into town today?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
When they get their morning activities done, Chrom insists that he show Grima around the city since he had mentioned that he had never actually got around to seeing all of what Ylisse has to offer.   
  
Grima's eyes explore the now lively city in excitement as he and Chrom walk along the stone path, his curiosity getting the better of him as he asks Chrom, the prince of Naga's grounds, questions and what not. He can't remember the last time he's been this intrigued, it has to be at least a good century or so.  
  
Chrom on the other hand finds his companion quite, cute. He's never met anyone this interested and amazed at this city he lives in, he can't help but smile at the simplest things the albino beams at.   
  
They settle down on a bench a bit in a secluded area, a few children run around and play together not to far from them after they finish talking to the prince. Grima feels his heart flutter at how Chrom handles himself with the tiny ones, back at his own home he too would smile down brightly at the small children who would come up to him when he visited the outside, they would bring him gifts and he would keep them no matter what.   
  
Grima sighs, he supposes he's abit homesick thinking about his own home back in Plegia.   
  
"Is something bothering you?" Chrom asks next to him, his attention is on him and Grima just shakes his head. "No, I'm just thinking of my homeland." Grima doesn't comment on how Chrom reminds him of his home, that's embarrassing.   
  
"You're from Plegia, why don't you tell me about your homeland? I actually never gotten the chance to explore much since Emm usually wants me to stay put until she gets back from visiting Plegia with our goddess Naga." Chrom sheepishly laughs while rubbing at the back of his head and Grima nods along.  
  
"I see, well.. There's a lot of things really. I don't actually mind the warm temperatures there, it's actually quite calming. The nights are more cooler, oh, and the streets in the capital are always lively even during nightfall. The people there are so kind, and even though the whole continent is filled with sand it's beautiful in it's own way. Also," Grima continues on and Chrom's heart flutters even more while he listens to his friend talk with such passion about his homeland, his soft caring eyes shine with such fondness while he speaks.   
  
"I hope I can show you the beauty of Plegia one day." Grima finishes with a smile and Chrom can't help but smile back. "I do hope so, too."  
  
They spend another good few hours together exploring the city and return back to the castle after nightfall starts to begin.  
  
Grima meets the rest of Chrom's Shepard's the following week of his stay.   
  
Lissa insisted that he meet their friends while Chrom is busy doing his royal duties, she drags Grima by his arm coat to the small area thee group usually hangs around the castle. Grima can't even recall the first few ones he already met when they were traveling together, there's no way he's going to remember new names he's about to learn.  
  
"And we're here! Is Everyone here?" Lissa beams while pulling Grima into the small room and Grima's eyes flicker across the cast of characters looking at him and Lissa with curious gazes. He recognizes the faces he's already met but the rest leave him blank, he's seen at least two or three of the other humans standing in front of him around the castle when Chrom would continue to show him around but he never caught the names of them.   
  
Grima goes through the process of trying to remember their names when they all introduce themselves, it must be his age kicking in he thinks to himself while he watches Sully beat Vaike at an arm wrestle and the rest of the Shepard's cheer either one of them on.  
  
Lissa is up next and he continues to watch them feeling a bit out of place, he feels like he would disrupt what connection they all have together, to insert himself, a god, so suddenly.   
  
It's when Chrom enters the room and claps Grima on the back if he wants to join in that Grima feels the welcome smiles of the others on him, he wants to be apart of that. He can't remember the last time he had fun like those in front of him, not since he and those other idiot Gods were just small children before they learnt of what they were, when they were innocent and naïve.   
  
With a nod, Chrom smiles down at him then leads him over to the group of such warm presents and Grima almost feels like he can be apart of this little group just for a bit.  
  


* * *

  
  
Grima knows he over stayed his visit when the whole city and castle is starting to prepare the celebration for the return of their exalt and Goddess.  
  
"Oh, did I not tell you? Oops." Chrom sheepishly laughs while he and Grima sit at the study desk in Chrom's personal chambers. Grima has been in here most days, watching Chrom since he has nothing better to do, and the prince didn't mind at all, not when Grima seemed to know so much of the paper work he had to look over and would explain it to him.  
  
"You didn't, so, what's going on?" Grima looks through some more papers, he shouldn't probably be looking at these documents but it's not like he's going to take advantage of this and take over the world or anything.   
  
' _Yeah, I shouldn't be looking at these.._ ' Grima sighs to himself after nearly putting the piece of paper onto a pile of other papers he's stacked together.  
  
"My elder sister, Emm, I've told you about her before." Chrom starts and Grima nods, waiting for Chrom to continue. "Well, she's coming back tonight." Chrom smiles so fondly and Grima just nods again, repeating what he's just been told. "She's been in Plegia along with our Goddess investigating what had happened with Plegia's God, so, the both of them are returning tonight." Chrom finishes while putting the quill he's been signing with away on it's stand.  
  
"I see.." Grima eyes bore into the hard wooden desk in front of him, he can feel a chill run down his spine at the fact that Naga is making her way back, here, the castle he's been freeloading off, one of her homes.   
  
"I can't wait to introduce you to them both." Chrom smiles and Grima can hear the sound of his heart shattering.  
  
So here he is sitting on the bed in the room Chrom and Lissa had assigned him with his head in his hands.   
  
Along with the never ending dread piling up in his stomach.   
  
He hadn't meant to stay this long, a few weeks to him had passed in a blink of an eye. This wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the royals wanting to introduce him to their elder sister and maybe Godess.   
  
Of course they don't know that he in fact, already met their elder sister several times and Naga.. ugh, he's getting a headache just thinking about her and all her glory.   
  
Not to mention that she is so lazy to even walk like a normal being, even Mila walks despite having wings in her 'human' form.  
  
Grima almost chuckles at that, almost.   
  
"... wait..." Grima whispers to himself in the silence of the room, now that he thinks about it, what if Naga senses his presents if he so dares to actually go up and meet her with Chrom.   
  
If the dread in his stomach wasn't enough, now it fills his whole body.  
  
' _She could probably even tell by first glance if it's me!!_ ' Grima mentally panics while cupping his hand over his mouth.  
  
' _I can't go through with this now! I need to go before she arrives!!_ ' With that, Grima prepares to jump out the window after making sure all his belongings were secured onto his belts then stealthily make his escape into the night before Chrom or Lissa can drag him out to his doom.  
  
Sure this was a rash decision, but, he'd rather escape now then face Naga, and besides the two would certainly be busy all day preparing for their elder sister's and Naga's return then think about him or check in on him so he has nothing to worry about.  
  
Except when Grima is about to jump out the large glass windows all ready to go wherever his feet will take him, there's a knock at his door and he snaps his attention towards it while holding his breath.  
  
"Ah, Robin? May I come in?" A muffled voice says on the other side of the wooden door.  
  
' _It's Chrom- It'sChromIt'sChromIt'sChromIt'sChrom-_ ' The panicking voice continues to repeats in Grimas' mind before stopping all together along with his heart when he sees the door handle to his room start to turn open.  
  
' _Gaahh!! I didn't even say he could come in-!_ ' Grima internally screams at himself before quickly moving away from the windows with such speed he never knew he had, then rushing to throw himself at the door before Chrom could fully open it.  
  
He doesn't know why he's in such a panic, it's not as if he's doing anything ill hearted. But it's when he thinks about the prince catching him in the act of leaving, there's a feeling in his chest that almost feels like a dull ache.  
  
"Wait! I'm-!" His excuse dies in his throat when all he sees is blue and Chrom's surprised face when he collides into him, into his chest.  
  
Grima doesn't understand why he's having these feelings towards Chrom.   
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
They both stand there in silence, Grima wants to crawl under the bed covers and take a long three year nap to recover from this embarrassment he's not sure why he's feeling and for getting into this situation, heck, make it a decade nap when Chrom's all old and might have forgotten about this and-   
  
"Whoa there, are you alright?" Chrom chuckles lightly while his grip on Grima's shoulder is firm yet gentle, he smiles kindly when Grima looks up for a moment to meet concern blue eyes before glancing away. Grima forgets how to speak for a moment so he just nods his head, he's suddenly feeling flustered being this close to the prince like this.  
  
"Yes.. I'm fine." Grima mumbles out while taking a step back away from Chrom to give him back his personal space. "Er.. what brings you here?" Grima says almost awkwardly before coughing to the side, gods, this is so awkward now!!-  
  
"Oh!" Chrom suddenly makes a face like he had just remembered why he came to see Grima. "My elder sister had actually came back earlier then our Goddess, so, I thought I would come get you to introduce you to her, er, if you'd like that is." Chrom sheepishly grins at the other while rubbing at the back of his neck, he feels so dumb right now for no reason.  
  
On the other hand, Grima almost wants to laugh at Chrom, he's the guest here and Chrom's asking if he wants to go meet his elder sister, he should meet her either way since he's basically free loading off Naga's spawns.  
  
"I see.. I'd love to meet her." Grima smiles painfully, if Chrom noticed, he didn't say anything while guiding Grima down to the throne room where Lissa awaits with the great knight Fredrick.  
  
This shouldn't go as bad, at least Naga isn't here to burn him down with all her glory.   
  
"We'll see you later, Robin." Chrom says with a grin while he pats Grima on the shoulder.  
  
"... What?"  
  
"Yeah, don't get to shy while talking with our sister." Lissa gives him a nudge towards the throne doors with a giggle.   
  
"Wait, I have to go alone?"   
  
As expected, Emmeryn is graceful like all the other times Grima had met and spoken to her when Naga would actually come for visits in his homeland.  
  
It's just surprising that she's related to the other two royals of how much she takes after Naga's personality.   
  
"I am very sorry to hear about your God, Grima." Emmeryn bows her head from the throne she sits on towards Grima. "We had done everything we could while our stay in Plegia, I'm sorry we couldn't do more." She speaks with such empathy in her words and eyes that Grima almost feels bad about leaving how he did again before he swallows it all down before dipping his head into a bow.   
  
"Thank you.. I believe what you've said. I'm also doing what I can for lord Grima." Again, he almost cringes at talking about himself like this. "I thank you and your Goddess for doing all you could." Grima raises his head to give Emmeryn a smile, he's touched at how this tiny human expressed her worries for him and his country, even going as far as to try and help Plegia while he's absent.   
  
These humans could almost make him cry at times.  
  
"I must thank you also, for helping my younger siblings and friends while they return home without me." Emmeryn gives another kind smile towards Grima. "Ah, no need, they both actually had helped me first." Grima replies calmly and the Exalt laughs lightly at that.   
  
"I see, well. I am glad you all were looking out for each other. My siblings have been telling me quite about you when I returned home. They both seem to really have taken a liking towards you, I'm glad we had a chance to speak." She finishes with a bow that Grima almost beams at her words, the first humans he's made friends with in so long like him even without knowing who he really is.  
  
Metal armor clanks against the marble floors as a guard walks over to Emmeryn's side and leans down to whisper into her ear before backing away.   
  
Grima watches this with interest.  
  
"I'm sorry to cut this so short, I have an important meeting to attend at this moment but, I do hope your continued stay here is enjoyable." She gives another smile that meets her eyes towards Grima.  
  
"... huh?" Grima gives a blank stare after processing what she had just said.   
  
"I look forward to speaking with you again." She motions towards one of her personal guard to escort her as the doors to the throne room open to let Chrom and Lissa in.  
  
Grima did not mean to stay longer then he needed too, he didn't mean for this to end like this!


	4. Chapter 4

In a blink of an eye three months had gone by which to Grima wasn't that very long, he's spent this time getting to know the Shepard's and bits of Emmeryn when Chrom and Lissa would invite him to meet with her for brief moments when she had the time.   
  
He's also spent time going out on what he would call errands for the people of Ylisse along with Chrom and the rest, to them slaying the little monsters what would cause harm to the small villages was a serious task that they had all sworn that they would do in order to protect their people who couldn't.   
  
So it amuses Grima when they all run around in an open field chasing the what Lissa had called cute little jelly like creatures away from the village without harming them.   
  
"They're so cute, I wanna hold them." Lissa gushes while holding her staff while rounding up these small creatures as they rest in place. "Lissa, darling, I rather you not." Maribelle huffs out while crossing her arms, Grima watches them from where he is currently guarding one of the rounded up harmless creatures as Maribelle tries her hardest to not let Lissa actually pick up the creature.   
  
"I think my sister is having too much fun with this." A voice comes from Grima's right as he turns his head to look at Chrom who smiles at him in return while standing next to him.   
  
"It's more like she's playing with these harmless creatures." Grima lets out a small chuckle as his eyes trail down to the jelly blob resting at his feet. "How is everyone else doing so far?" He asks while looking out the stretch of open field.  
  
Chrom hums before answering. "Well, Sumia had some trouble but she's getting it now with Fredrick's help and as for the rest we're clearing out most of the area so this shouldn't take long now." Chrom glances down at the piece of paper in his hands that Grima is now noticing.   
  
"A map?" Grima questions and Chrom nods at him. "Yeah, you see these areas here?" A gloved finger points at some circled areas in the surrounding area, Grima nods as he continues. "These are where we put protection barriers to ward off any creatures that come near the villages to cause harm, the previous gems had worn out so Miriel and Ricken are restoring them with magic."   
  
"Magic? Can't Nag- Your Goddess restore them herself?" Grima almost smacks himself for casually saying Naga's name out loud, it would be improper for him to do so as a human though the fact that Naga doesn't restore the gems herself and letting these small humans do the job themselves is surprising.   
  
Back in his homeland he too had provided these gems to ward off any of the creatures from his follower's home in the cities or small villages but he had gone out of his way to use his own power to insure that they wouldn't need to be restored for at least a few good years.   
  
' _She's just lazy to walk down here with her non existing legs_.' Grima thinks to himself with a small snicker.  
  
"Oh, uh, since our Goddess does so much for us, we thought that we could at least do this ourselves though, compared to her power this isn't really doing much I suppose." Chrom sheepishly grins while rubbing at the back of his head, he wants to at least believe that they are helping their Goddess by taking this task off her hands so that she doesn't have to burden herself.   
  
"I see.." Grima mumbles, he wants to cry now because of course Naga's children are so pure.  
  
"I'm sure she appreciates this dearly, I would." Grima smiles at the prince at his side in reassurance, if Chrom wants to do this then who is he to look at this in a negative way.  
  
Then horror sinks in at what he just said. "I mean— If I were a God." He tries to cover up his slip with an awkward laugh.  
  
Chrom laughs along with him to Grima's relief. "Yes, I agree. I would too if I were a God." Stretching his arms out, he looks back at Grima with a grin. "Well, let's get back to work before Lissa actually tries to sneak one back into the carriage."   
  
"I think she's already trying to." Grima grins back while his eyes trail over to Lissa who is obviously trying to hide one of the creatures under her white apron, Chrom's eyes follow after.   
  
"Lissa! No! Stop!" Chrom shouts out while making a dash to her as she starts running away from her brother.  
  
Grima can only laugh at his friends.   
  
Once all the small creatures were cleared out going back into the forest where they had came from, Grima peers up into the now purple and blue hues of the sky that soon will be replaced with the dark quiet night while Chrom looks over the reports from Mirial and Ricken when the two mages had returned.   
  
They would reside in the inn the village for the night before making their way back to Ylisstol in the morning, Grima can't wait to take a nap after all the running around he had done to help and ugh, his legs feel like they're going to fall off.  
  
"There was a problem with trying to restore the last remaining gem though." Mirial says while pushing up her glasses which catches Grima's interest.   
  
"What's wrong with it?" Chrom asks, his eyes now trail over to the mage, away from the report in his hands. "Well, I'm not exactly sure what the problem was, when I had tried to restore the gem with my magic it wouldn't fully go through." She pauses for a brief moment before continuing. "Though, I did manage to get some magic in, but it won't be enough."   
  
Chrom looks troubled by this as he thinks over what she had just said with how he doesn't say anything for a good moment. "I see.."  
  
This is where Grima inserts himself as he walks over. "Let's go see it." He says as both Mirial and Chrom turn their heads to look over at him. This little information had caught his interest so why not go see what the problem is, nothing a God can't fix.   
  
So here they are now, though Mirial had decided to stay behind, Grima was somewhat glad she had stayed. Chrom had said that the walk wasn't long to need one of the horses and insisted that they would be fine to the great knight as Fredrick shot a suspicious glance towards Grima, of course Lissa had distracted him after whispering something to Chrom before giving her brother and Grima a thumbs up as the two left into the forest.  
  
Chrom's face was flushed as they passed through the trees and Grima wonders if the prince had been feeling ill before they left with how the prince kept glancing at him while they walk.  
  
"Chrom, is something wrong?" Grima finally asks after the nth time Chrom's eyes were on him, Chrom face instantly becomes more red at this which is impressive with how dark it is around them from the trees surrounding them.  
  
"W-Wha-What— No! Uh— I mean— Nothing is wrong. I, ah.." Chrom feels like his cheeks will burn off with how much his words are jumbled, Grima only tilts his head to the side at Chrom's reaction which in Chrom's head looks absolutely adorable and not helping at all.  
  
"Are you sure? Your face is rather red. Are you not feeling well?" Grima's eyebrows furrow in thought, he knew that these humans can easily catch ill if not careful with their well being.   
  
"It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine."   
  
"You clearly are not 'fine'."   
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
It's silent again as they stop walking for the moment and stare at one another in the dark, Grima's eyes narrow at Chrom, challenging him.  
  
The prince sighs out again before shaking his head. "No, ah, well.. I have to confess.." Chrom laughs nervously while moving his blue bangs out of his face, a nervous habit.   
  
"Hm?" Grima stares, what does Chrom have to confess out here? Isn't he sick?  
  
Taking a deep breath, Chrom comes out clean. "I-Ireallylikeyou! Iknowit'sabittooearlyandwejustmet— But I just—" He blurts out all at once that Grima has to repeat what he had just said in his head to make sense.   
  
"Oh." Is all Grima says and Chrom wants to cover his face with his hands while his heart beats loudly in his ears, it wasn't supposed to come out like that, this wasn't romantic like the books Sumia reads at all! And Lissa will surely laugh at him if she ever finds out, which she will, about this—!  
  
And the person he had just confessed these feelings too isn't saying anything at all!  
  
Chrom wants to cry in embarrassment.   
  
"I like you too." Grima finally says after the long stretch of silence, Chrom's heart flutters in his chest at this until he speaks again. "I like everyone else too, I think we've become good friends, so I don't think it's too early as we had time to get to know one another." And when he flashes a smile towards Chrom, Chrom can hear the sound of his heart shattering into millions of pieces.  
  
"... I-I see.. Glad you can feel the same.."   
  
To say, at least to Chrom, the rest of the walk was awkward.  
  
It takes a little more walking to finally reach their destination.   
  
"Ah, there it is." Chrom says after piecing his heart back together while taking a look at the map in his hands before folding it away as he and Grima near the tree with the gem, Grima's eyes catch onto the glow that is in the centre of the tree.   
  
"This one is the furthest one out of the three and the village, it's supposed to keep the more dangerous ones away far from the village in this area." Chrom explains as they both stop in front of the tree, even if he doesn't wield magic the concerning lack of glow from this gem tells him that it won't be enough to protect the villages from harms way.  
  
Grima hums in acknowledgement while listening to the prince talk, this would definitely be a problem.  
  
They both stand there in silence as the night fills the forest with it's sound, Chrom isn't sure what to do about the matter since his two best mages couldn't do anything about it either until Grima speaks up.  
  
"Can I take a closer look at it?" Grima turns his head to look at Chrom at his side, wanting to hold it.   
  
"Yes, of course, go ahead." The prince nods his head while gesturing towards the tree, watching as Grima moves closer to the tree and looking up where the gem lays. As Mirial had said, it does lack the power to ward off the more dangerous beasts but still had power inside to at least do it's job with the smaller, lesser ones.  
  
The more Grima inspects the gem that glows a faint blue as it rests in a small place holder along the tree, he can feel the the seal that wards off the harmful beasts inside without even touching it which impresses him, if he hadn't known that Naga herself doesn't restore them herself he would have thought she did.  
  
"They're quite pretty aren't they." Chrom voice interrupts his thoughts as the prince watches from where he stands a few feet away from Grima, who nods in return. "Hmm, they are." Grima's fingers trail over the curve of the gem before turning his gaze towards the prince.   
  
"Can I hold it?" Grima asks, not saying his intentions to the prince.  
  
"Uh, yes? You can." Chrom's confused expression is clearly on his face and Grima almost wants to laugh at him, he's certainly growing fond of this human in front of him.   
  
Carefully taking the gem into his hands and lifting it from it's place holder, Grima holds it close to him, he can help here too.  
  
' _Just a little push_.' Grima thinks while closing his eyes, focusing a little stream of his power into the gem to give the gem a bit more life so Chrom wouldn't have to come back so soon with his Shepard's. He can at least do this much for them for letting him stay with them for the time being, even if it's something this little.  
  
Chrom watches in awe as the gem glow a bit more brighter in Grima's hands as he cups it into his palms so gentle, like the gem itself is a small fragile thing that could easily break if handled carelessly. He's never been any good with magic, not that he can channel it unlike his sisters but the way he watches how natural it comes to his friend, he can only watch with brighten eyes.  
  
"Robin, did you..?" Chrom almost beams at the shorter as Grima puts the gem back in the place holder when he had finished.  
  
"I just gave it a little more power, to uh, help out." Grima feels his cheeks flush embarrassed when he turns to Chrom, he had wanted to lift Naga's burdens off Chrom even though the prince had said that he himself and the people wanted to help their Goddess.   
  
He just did this for Chrom's sake really.  
  
Their little mission had come to an end as the night passes and the villages wave them all off with thank you's near the outskirts of their tiny home, Grima watches their happy faces with a warm in his chest, glad he could have helped these humans.   
  
It doesn't take long to get back to Ylisstol, normal routines back in order which means Grima is a freeloader once again.   
  
But he helps out Chrom when he can, which is most of the time really. Lissa, being the youngest out of the three was spared from the burdens of workload her older siblings had to endure.   
  
As Grima stacks more paper to his neatly organized pile he asks Chrom why he volunteers to do some of Emmeryn's work for her instead of being 'free' like his little sister.   
  
"I want to help out Emm, she thinks that she has to do everything herself but that's not true, as long as I'm here I can help her. Besides, this work is for our people, as prince, I want to help them as much as I can." Chrom says with a smile and Grima swears he's going to be blinded by how pure Chrom is.  
  
"I see, well, that's thoughtful of you." Grima says, placing another paper onto the pile when Chrom hands it over to him.  
  
"Aha, I also like spending time with you like this." The prince sends another smile towards him, which Grima forces his eyes to turn away before he's caught in those eyes of his.  
  
"I like spending time with you too." He quietly mumbles while his fingers tail over the desks edge to distract himself.  
  
Now that Grima thinks about it, why isn't Naga herself doing these? If it's for her followers then—  
  
' _Wait.. Does Validar do these things for me too?!_ ' Grima tries to think about the last time he had looked over any sorts of paper work for his followers well beings but he comes out blank. It had probably been before his long century nap, when he had awoken Validar was his new escort and insisted that Grima didn't burden himself with such trivial things and live this time lounging around.   
  
Not knowing what to do with this information but, when he returns home Validar will get the vacation he deserves/   
  
Thinking back about his home, it seems that the other idiot Gods are keeping things secretive, nothing about what had happened was heard of besides that Plegia's God was missing. Not that those idiots have any leads on his whereabouts and what had actually happened, even the original threat hadn't made a move since then.   
  
Grima puts those thoughts aside when Chrom suggests that they take a break as a servant neatly brings in some tea for the two on Emmeryn's request.  
  
They spend the rest of the afternoon talking away before Lissa barges in announcing that dinner would be ready soon.   
  
The past few weeks have been fun and peaceful in Grima's opinion so when Emmeryn requests Chrom to attend an audience with Naga, Grima is alarmed because Naga would never request an audience unless it was something out of her hands.  
  
Chrom leaves with his sister, leaving Lissa behind as she huffs in frustration on why she couldn't come along before Emmeryn's soothing voice calms her. "When we return, Chrom will tell you everything." Is all she says to Lissa as Grima watches from where he stands to see Chrom and his sister off for a few days.   
  
Chrom of coursed had offered if Grima would like to come along, which Grima turned down in a heart beat, like heck he's going to go see Naga and her legless form, no way.   
  
Chrom takes this light heartedly, saying something about being intimidated by a God and that it's okay.   
  
Grima almost takes back what he had just said, he is not intimidated by Naga and would show her any day, but he doesn't because he doesn't want to see her and as he thought, legless form.   
  
When they leave, Grima feels something inside him almost like sadness fill him whole over the fact Chrom won't be around for at least a few days. It leaves an aching feeling, like he's going to cry which is just silly because it's just Chrom leaving for a few days and nothing else but why does he feel so empty while he waits for the prince to come back?   
  
Lissa feels the same obviously as she seeks Grima out to 'play' with her, which means, pranking the living heck out of poor Fredrick as the great knight had stayed behind to look after the castle and the young princess.   
  
Grima almost feels bad for the knight, almost.  
  
When Chrom and Emmeryn return home, Lissa is quick to go see her older siblings and Grima stays behind in his own room to give them time together, after all they're close to one another and it would be rude of him to interrupt their little family moment.  
  
He doesn't know when he had fallen asleep but when he opens his eyes, Chrom is there tidying up what Grima had been looking at in his study before placing two cups near Grima's arms that were folded on top of each other while resting his head on them.  
  
When Chrom catches his eyes on him, he smiles at him before speaking. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you so I'm just putting a few things away." Chrom says before placing the book in his hands back onto the shelf then settling down in his chair across Grima where he usually sits when they were in here.   
  
Grima yawns a bit, sleeping sitting up was not one of his favourite things. "Sorry, I was going to clean up after myself." He yawns again before taking the cup of tea into his hands when Chrom offers it to him.   
  
"How did your trip go?" Grima eyes the dark liquid in his cup before sipping at it, the taste lingering on his tongue before deciding that he doesn't mind it.   
  
"Besides the main problem, it went well." Chrom sips at his own cup after adding small sugar cubes to it to his liking.   
  
"Oh? What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Grima presses curiously, he's being nosey about Naga's personal life matters and if this was the other way around he'd be annoyed but if she doesn't do the same, but deep down he secretly cares for her well being even if she doesn't know. Probably.  
  
But the nagging feeling that had been left in the back of his mind while also waiting for Chrom's return was still there, did something happen with Naga? Is she all right? He couldn't get these thoughts out of his mind no matter how much he tried.  
  
Chrom informs him of what had happened, Naga's child, Tiki, had been missing for a month now. She hasn't been in any of the homes Naga has scattered around Yilsse nor any of the sacred shrines, even Naga couldn't sense her child or call out to her through their bloodline. After all the failed attempts she had asked for aid on finding her child, she had said that even if she cannot sense her presents as a mother she knows that her child is out there somewhere.   
  
Emmeryn had offered her services on finding Tiki, mentioning that her brother would also most likely to help which Naga acknowledged.  
  
Chrom continues to explain more on the matter but all Grima can think while sitting there sipping at his tea is, Naga has a kid?! Since when?! She's still a child in his eyes!  
  
He's never felt so old in his life.   
  


* * *

  
"GUYS!" Lissa barges into the room everyone was gathered when they were informed to meet, Chrom follows in right after his little sister along with the great knight, who is still throwing shady glances towards Grima as he follows in shortly.  
  
As the royal siblings explain what had happened, Grima thinks over their new errand from Naga herself, to find her lost child Tiki.   
  
"But, where would we even start to look?" Sumia questions with a almost shy glance, and Grima gives her good markings for asking the right question.   
  
"Uh.." When everyone's heads turn to Chrom for an answer, the prince only turns his head sheepishly towards Grima with the rest following after.   
  
Grima sighs while closing his eyes, he should've already known that he would be the one to plan this all out, not that he's complaining, this was more fun then staying at his palace back in Plegia alone.   
  
"Well, first of all. Good job to Sumia for asking the right question." He glances over to Sumia who looks overly happy about this before continuing. "I'm assuming that the information the Goddess had giving us is accurate, we don't have any leads on where Tiki could be."  
  
"Duh, but how are we supposed to find her if we don't know where to look? if our Goddess had looked everywhere for her then maybe she isn't even in this country." Lissa pipes up from next to Chrom, Grima hums in thought before he gives her a nod.   
  
"Yes, she could be elsewhere but, the first thing is to retrace her steps. Asking any witnesses when they had seen her last and where, there should at least be some clues on her whereabouts." He finishes, this was the simplest way to start the search, he doubts Naga's personal escorts would allow her to thoroughly look for her child herself.   
  
"Wow, Robin, you're so smart." The princess beams up at him. "You can fight, wield magic, and think. You would make a great husband." She nudges Chrom's side with a snicker, Chrom sputters next to her when he catches all of his friends eyes on him, giving him knowing looks.   
  
They would all be disappointed to know that the albino standing there with a blank face had not gotten his confession earlier in the week.   
  
Coughing, Chrom takes this moment to speak and get everyone's attention back on the matter at hands. "Anyways, I think that Robin's plan is the best we have at the moment. The last I heard, lady Tiki was last residing near one of the shrines to the east."   
  
And that was the starting point.  
  
The scorch wasn't giving them much leads on Tiki's whereabouts, as Naga had said even Grima had tried using his power to try and sense her out when he had moments alone to himself but with no luck.   
  
But there is something else that he can sense, something that feels dark, this feeling had left Grima feeling uneasy. The more they travel east, the more stronger this feeling gets.   
  
"It's mostly mountains here, I'd doubt that she would be around here." Chrom turns to Grima after looking over at the great mountain in the distant, they had stopped to rest before the group would continue their search before returning back to the area where they had set camp.  
  
"Yes, but remember, she is Naga's child which means, she could be in her dragon form at the moment. It wouldn't be strange for a dragon to be roaming freely in the mountains." Grima eyes scan over the mountain tops, he doesn't know how big Tiki's form would be but they would have seen her by now if what he had said was the case, not to mention that he still can't sense her with his own power.  
  
Neither the less, they continue their long day search until they've all exhausted themselves by nightfall. Chrom sighs obviously disappointed by the lack of any signs of Tiki being there. He can't imagine how knowing that your child had gone missing with no trace could feel like, even as a God, any parent would worry about them.  
  
As he commands his Shepard's to rest for the night and would pick up back in the morning, they start making their way back to their camp site.  
  
Chrom trails behind the group, eyes tiredly watching ahead as Fredrick leads the group back on foot with Lissa riding on his horse as she gone tired of walking.   
  
Blue orbs turn to the person also trailing behind, Grima yawns out while covering his mouth with a hand and Chrom tiredly smiles at him. He shouldn't be thinking how cute his companion is while they're looking for lady Tiki but, he can't help but be smitten with every little thing Grima does.   
  
"If you're tired, I can carry you back." Chrom grins at the other when Grima narrows his eyes at him.   
  
"As lovely as your offer is, and I would take it but, I have a reputation to uphold." Grima huffs out, yes, he would like to be carried back by how much walking his legs could handle but thinking of being carried by Chrom makes his stomach do things.  
  
Chrom laughs lightly before shaking his head. "Yes, of course. Well, we should hurry our pace or else we'll get left behind."   
  
"You think Fredrick would actually leave you behind with me?"   
  
"Haha, you're right, he wouldn't."  
  
They both share a quietly chuckle at that as they both fasten their pace to catch up with the rest.  
  
- _Someone.. please.._ \-   
  
Grima halts in place, his head snapping towards the direction where he had heard the voice calling out to him. "What..?"  
  
"Robin?" Chrom turns his head over his shoulder to look back at Grima. "Is something wrong?" He asks, confused on why he had stopped in place.   
  
Crimson eyes trail over the shadows of the trees but seemingly don't catch onto anything.  
  
"No.. It's nothing." Grima doesn't turns his attention back to Chrom in front of him as the rest of the group walks on, back to camp.   
  
"Are you sure?" Chrom is clearly not convinced as his friend continues to search for something in the dark, Grima only shakes his head at the prince when he returns his concern gaze.  
  
"It's nothing, really." Grima waves off his concerns with a hand, he can't tell Chrom that he had just heard a voice. "We should hurry up and catch up with the others." Grima walks forwards to move past Chrom.  
  
\- _Please help me.._ \-   
  
This time Grima turns his whole body towards the direction of the voice without thinking, looking past the trees and into the darkness.   
  
"Robin?" Chrom's hand is on his shoulder now, he can't hide this from him.   
  
"I think, I might know where Tiki is." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know what to say here  
> if anyone didnt catch on grima calls sleeping naps cause hes a dragon and 8 - 12 hour sleep is basically a nap for him and i thought that was cute
> 
> also chrom i am so sorry bit clueless grima is best grima


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot express my feelings, enjoy

"Are you sure she's in here?" Chrom takes a look into the caves entrance and shivers as cold air resonating deep inside fills the surrounding area. He looks back at Grima standing not to far as his sharp eyes trail over the small patches of ice that had formed along the cave walls.   
  
"Yes, she's in there" Grima says without another word, he can't explain it to Chrom or the rest of the group but this dreadful feeling that's coming in deep from the cave sets off alarms in his head, especially with the knowing fact that Tiki is somewhere in the cave walls calling for help.   
  
In the morning, everyone is quick to ready themselves as Chrom walks through the camp insuring that everyone was ready to continue the search with a now for sure lead.  
  
Once Grima had figured out where this dreadful aura was coming from, Chrom had a small group of cavilers to seek out if there were anywhere Tiki could be hiding. When Stahl returns with the rest of the small group he informs Chrom of a cave just a few ways away from their current location.   
  
"She's most likely in there then." Grima says to Chrom, a cave could hide a dragon if big enough and by how young the voice calling out to him the other day sounded, Tiki could surely fit inside a cave.  
  
Chrom nods sternly before turning towards his group. "We know Tiki's whereabouts, Shepard's let's bring her back home." He says with a voice of a leader as the Shepard's cheer, Grima nods along, he has his own reasoning to save Tiki, not only for Naga's sake but she had sounded so terrified and pleading that it breaks Grima to think of what the girl might be going through inside the cave.  
  
"I don't think a large group would be wise to go in while we look for Tiki." Crimson eyes glance away from the cave walls, back on Chrom now as the prince firmly nods. "Yes, I agree. We'll split into two groups then. One will go in and search while the other stays out here to keep guard, just in case."   
  
"Just in case?" Lissa leans into their conversation while holding her staff. "In case for what?" She tilts her head to the side as her twintails bounce.   
  
"Er, well, you never know what might happen." Chrom waves a hand in her direction to shoo her away, Lissa of course, doesn't go and instead lightly starts hitting Chrom with her staff.   
  
"Anyways, Robin, what do you think?" Chrom trails his eyes over to his now hooded friend while swatting a hand towards the staff at his side.   
  
"I think splitting into two groups is a good idea." Grima's fingers pull at the fabric of his hood as the cold air chills him down to his bones, he hasn't even went in and yet the cold is overbearing.   
  
Sometimes he hates being a dragon God, this is why he had chosen to lay his home in the warm sands of Plegia where no traces of snow or cold could reach him.   
  
"Do you need a tissue?" Chrom almost chuckles at his friend as he leads his group inside the cave, it's not dark with how small patches above along the ceiling light up once they had entered.   
  
Grima sniffles while shivering as he walks beside the prince. "No." He sniffles again.   
  
"Awe, Robin don't cry." Lissa giggles next to him. "You'll have him one day." She teases which flies over Grima's head as he looks down at her with a confused expression. "Huh?"  
  
Meanwhile, Chrom wants to smack his little sister as she sends him a knowing grin.   
  
"Heheh, nothing~" She innocently sings while skipping to Fredrick's side, knowing that the knight would protect her.  
  
Grima watches her from the corner of his eye before looking ahead of their path, this suffocating feeling of malevolence is thick in the air yet none of the others can feel it, just what is happening? Grima wonders if Naga had felt this while searching for her child as well.  
  
"It's getting more colder the deeper we go in." Chrom comments while his breath comes out in visible small puffs though the cold temperature doesn't bother him that much. Grima just sniffles again, ugh he hates the cold.  
  
Their movement is slow due to the clear sheet of ice that covers most of the ground, but this doesn't bother Grima as much as the rest of his companions. Amusement crosses his lips in a smile at watching Chrom try his best not to slip, Lissa is hugging the cave walls as best she can and the others aren't doing much better.   
  
"Robin, how are you walking in this?" Lissa whines from where she catches herself while holding out both of her arms to the sides for balance.   
  
"It's not that difficult to walk on ice." Grima says honestly while turning back to wait for the others to catch up to where he stands.  
  
It isn't long until they almost reach the end of the icy trail to everyone's relief.  
  
"Look! There's light coming from up ahead!" Lissa points out, her joy is seen on her face as maybe, the ice stops just ahead of them.   
  
"Finally." Chrom huffs out a sigh when his feet meet actual ground, even if it was just ice his calve muscles already ache with how much he had been flexing them throughout the trek. He hears a small huff of laughter from his right while he rests against the cold wall, turning his head Grima flashes him a grin when their eyes meet.   
  
"You look worn out just from a little ice." He says teasingly, Chrom can only give a small laugh. "I found out that I do not like ice."   
  
With everyone back on ground, Chrom and Grima's attention is now on the opening ahead. Frost covers the edges along with small shards of ice poking out from underneath the ground, and Grima feels this uneasy sensation fill him once again at this seeping dark energy lingering just ahead.   
  
Taking a deep breath, not knowing what could be on the other side, Chrom readies himself for the worse. "Everyone, on your guard! We don't know what might be ahead." He looks back at the group he had brought in. Sounds of metal clinks in the air as everyone readies themselves before Grima gives a nod towards Chrom when he had looked over, asking for permission to go.   
  
Grima can still feel his tiny gem he kept in his pocket as he presses down over it, if it comes to using it again he won't hesitate even if everyone here sees. After all, there's a child calling for help somewhere in these icy cave walls.   
  
Squinting his eyes and lifting an hand over from the sudden brightness of the room, as his eyes focus Lissa is the first one to speak.   
  
"Waah, it's so pretty in here!" Lissa beams as they all enter the large open area, ice had formed nearly everywhere, small shards of crystals formed along the walls and floor, reflecting the small stream of light above from an opening that shows the clear sky. Overall it was a gorgeous sight but all Grima can focus on is his shivering as this room was freezing in temperature.   
  
"I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before." Chrom walks over to Grima's side while his eyes explore the cavern, as his little sister had said, this place is pretty but not as quite as pretty as his shivering friend. "Do you need me to warm you up?" He laughs as Grima shots him a glare.   
  
"Not yet, but.." Grima trails off, this feeling in his gut is telling him something is going to happen. As everyone else around them is memorized at the sight in front of them, Grima catches movement in the far back of the open area.  
  
It's sudden, and fast but Grima can see the attack aimed towards them.  
  
"Chrom!" Is all Grima can shout as he throws himself onto Chrom to avoid getting pierced by the shards of ice that emerge from the ground. In the distance he hears shouts of distressed coming from the others as Chrom groans underneath him from the sudden action. "What..?"   
  
"Ugh.." Grima also groans out after quickly picking himself up off of Chrom, his eyes narrow at the large spikes just a few meters away from them. His heart hammers inside his chest as fear shoots throughout his body, not for his life but for Chrom's as the ice could have harmed the prince badly.  
  
Then a loud roar comes from the other side of the cavern as mist forms from a large agape mouth, red burning eyes stare back, threateningly. Ice forms from under it's claws as it growls, its large scaly body lowers, wings folded back like it's about to lunge towards them.  
  
"A dragon?!" Chrom can only manage to say as he lifts himself up on his elbows off the cold ice floor, his eyes trail over to where he would have definitely have had been punctured by the sharp edges of the large ice formed near his feet. His thoughts are swimming with questions on why a dragon would be in here of all places, with how freezing cold this place is, he remembers Emmeryn teaching him about the divine beings and how weak they are towards the cold, so why?  
  
Then one thought comes to mind.  
  
"It's—!" Chrom breathes out while unsheathing his sword at his hip when he scrambles to his feet, it's not to attack but to protect himself and Grima at his side for the meantime as his words come back into thought.  
  
_"Yes, but remember, she is Naga's child which means, she could be in her dragon form at the moment. It wouldn't be strange for a dragon to be roaming freely in the mountains."  
_  
"Damnit!" Chrom mutters under his breath as he positions himself ito defend himself from Tiki's dragon form that lowly growls in threat again. Chrom's never seen a dragon this close up before, he doesn't think he's ever actually seen a dragon in his life besides in books he and his siblings have read but the divine beast that is in front of him sends a shivering fear down his spine.   
  
"You guys! Watch out above!" Lissa shouts out while she shields herself with a protection spell from her staff at the shards of ice that fall from the ceiling around them from the loud threatening growl from the dragon. Chrom is quick to slash through the shards of ice before shouting his orders to the Shepard's that are in a panic of what to do. "We're not attacking! Everyone, watch one another! Lissa, stay close to Fredrick!"   
  
Grima can hear the tremble in Chrom's voice as he shouts out his orders to the Shepard's next to him but he's more focused on the fog that leaks out of the mouth with sharp teeth from Tiki's form, she's not attacking like earlier so.. He racks his brain for any ideas, anything, until he notices that the air around them is suddenly dropping in temperature more and more.  
  
If this goes on they're all going to freeze to death in here!   
  
"Ugh, we're on a time limit here." Grima sniffles from the cold, gaze still ahead, his eyes lock onto Tiki's large dragon form that breathes out the icy fog, which explains the sudden drop but why is she doing this?   
  
_'Oh.'_ He thinks as he snaps the pieces together, why she isn't attacking, the way she growls like a frightened caged animal, she's protecting herself from them by surrounding herself in the icy fog.  
  
Grima turns towards Chrom at his side to explain but when there's this sudden feeling surrounding him that fills his mind for a split second, like there's millions of tiny voices that whisper to him all at once. He could hear it all, telling him that he could, no, has the power to crush these humans around him, that he has the power to destroy everything and that he can leave the world in ruins.   
  
"Robin!? Are you okay?" Grima blinks to find that Chrom is kneeling in front of him now, one of his hands on his shoulder while the other is holding his sword against the ground. When had he fallen to his knees and why is his head pulsing? Gritting his teeth, Grima covers half of his face into his palm in distress.  
  
"I-I.." He hesitates for a moment, ragged breaths that inhale the sharp air around them. His hand moves down to clutch at his chest, where the gem that stores his power is underneath, all of his power, he can crush this human in front of him, he can, he will, he'll—  
  
\- _Someone.. help me.._ \- The voice rings out, snapping Grima out of the dark thoughts.  
  
"Robin?! Are you okay?!" Both of Chrom's hands are now on his shoulders, gentle yet firm while worry floods his mind at how pained Grima had looked just a few moments ago.   
  
Grima has to fight the urge to lean into his warm touch. "I'm, I'm fine, I was caught off guard.." Grima calms his breaths before shaking off Chrom's concerns and standing along with the prince. "Are you sure?" Chrom's eyes search in Grima's red, but the other just shakes his head.   
  
"I'm sure, but for now.." His gaze turns towards the dragon, still in it's position like it's ready to attack at any moment.   
  
\- _Please help me.. I don't want to.. It's cold.._ \-   
  
"We have to save Tiki." Grima narrows his eyes, he can see her, a small frightened girl that desperately cries out for someone to save her from this.   
  
The dragon moves, barring it's teeth while the red orbs of it's eyes watch from where it stays at the other side of the open area.   
  
Grima's attention is drawn to Chrom when his ears catch onto the princes trembling breath. "Chrom? What's wrong?"  
  
' _Tiki.. We have to save her, but.. I, I.._ ' Chrom's thoughts still as he fearfully stares ahead.   
  
His worries for the other still lingers in his thoughts but when his eyes move ahead towards the dragon, he's overcome with a whole new feeling. He can feel sweat running down the side of his face despite the cold surrounding them, his grip on his sword tightens around the hilt as his whole body tenses in fear. This dragon in front of them is Tiki, the harmless girl he's seen time and time again when she visits the castle, he's played with her along with Lissa in the gardens, inside the halls as they ran around as small children, she's shown nothing but kindness towards him and his family and yet, his whole body trembles at the sight of large sharp teeth and claws that could easily end his life.   
  
All he can see in front of him is a dragon that wants to harm them as it growls lowly, not Tiki, the kind girl with a smile that could soothe the heart from any worries. He didn't think he was this unprepared, afraid, to be in the presents of a dragon, he shouldn't be this terrified. After all, their own Gods are these divine beings.   
  
His grip tightens even more around the hilt of his sword, this weapon, his sword from his Goddess herself can easily slice through any dragon if the time calls for it. He can, he can, he can slay this beast in front of him—  
  
"Chrom." There's warm hands pressed against his cheeks, steady and firm, as gentle eyes calmly stare back into his own once he focuses them in front of him. "Robin, I..I—" Chrom feels his words come out in a shaky breath, he's terrified down to his bones that refuses to move, paralyzing him in place.   
  
"Chrom, calm down." Grima says with patients while pressing their foreheads together so all Chrom can see is him in front of him, to distract him for the moment from what's ahead of them, around them. "Focus on me." He says with such tenderness towards the trembling prince in front of him. This seems to help a bit as Chrom's breaths steady. "Take deep breaths." Grima continues to hold the princes face in gentle hands.   
  
Chrom does as he says, taking a few deep breathes while closing his eyes for a moment before opening them with a calmed demeanor. "Sorry." He apologizes while down casting his eyes, he doesn't feel like he deserves this kindness and patients for losing his composure like that in a second in front of his Shepard's and especially the person infront of him, not when he's a prince, a leader.  
  
"Don't apologize, it's okay," Grima shakes his head at the other once he had pulled away. "There's no shame in being frightened." He smiles towards Chrom when the prince meets his eyes again, this is a natural reaction towards his kind, he doubts that anyone here had actually seen a dragon by how the others are reacting when his eyes glance away towards the panicked shown on the Shepard's faces. It's not common that they would have the need to transform into their dragon forms unless they feel threatened enough to resort to use their power, which was a rare occasion.  
  
Grima can't even remember when the last time he had last summoned his own dragon form to come forth.   
  
"..." Chrom wordlessly nods though his expression still shows the shame of his reaction, shaking his head and sighing out his determined eyes shine through. "Okay," He says while looking towards Grima once more. "What should we do then?"  
  
Grima smiles at him again, warmth blooms inside him as he was able to help Chrom even if it was for a moment, these children are strong and brave as they face difficulty in their paths. Grima's heart fills with warm affection.   
  
"She feels threatened by us, which is why she's reacting the way she is." Grima's eyes move towards the dragon, still in it's lowered position ready to attack if needed. "I don't think she'll attack but.."   
  
"But..?" Chrom repeats as Grima pauses in thought, how will they save Tiki if she feels threatened just by them standing around and waiting? Grima would have tried to calm the other with his own dragon presents if not for the others here, he had told himself he wouldn't hesitate to use his power but she's not exactly in any serious danger at the moment.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by Chrom as the dragon's mouth opens again as light begins to glow within."Everyone on your guard! She's getting ready to attack again!" Chrom shouts out while readying himself for an attack from Tiki.   
  
Grima snaps his head towards the dragon, his eyes narrow in confusion. "Wait.. What is she..?" Grima observes, she's not aiming towards them but where? His gaze follows the direction of her line of attack, upwards above them and his eyes widen as they catch onto the large icicle shards.   
  
She's going to—!  
  
"Watch out!" Grima yells towards the group as Tiki fires her attack towards the shards above.   
  
There's noises all around that mix with one another, small shards of ice scatter everywhere, there's an explosion when Tiki's attack collides with the cave ceiling above as part of the cave collapses along with the large icicles.   
  
Grima's vision blurs as he hits the ground hard again, he's aware of Chrom trying to shout next to him but the ringing in his ears muffle anything he might be trying to say. Grima thinks that he might have hit his head hard as his vision darkens for a moment, he closes his eyes and can still feel Chrom next to him but the prince is still.  
  
It's quiet for awhile, maybe a bit too long for Grima's liking as he lays on the cold ground. He's felt this dark void before long ago, maybe now it's a good time to open his eyes.  
  
"Ngh.."Grima coughs out once the debris had cleared out, his head is swimming with such dizziness as he tries to sit upright that he almost crashes back down to the ground before he catches himself. He closes his eyes as the dizziness fades away slowly, leaving him sitting in silence for a moment.  
  
The ground moves underneath his hand, which now that he thinks about it, his hand is on something warm yet firm. His hand grasps for a moment because the ground does not move, like it's breathing, before he hears Chrom groan out from underneath him.   
  
Grima's face flushes when his eyes snap open at his hand groping at Chrom's chest.  
  
"Chrom, are you alright?" He asks after quickly picking himself up off the other while covering his heated face with a cool hand, how could he have done that to the prince?! He wants to throw himself onto one of the sharpen edges on the ice that sticks up from the ground a few feet away.  
  
Chrom groans again, moving an arm to rest over his eyes, his head hurts and his body aches a bit from the hard landing. He hears the albino asking him a question at his side again, brushing his bangs out of his eyes before turning his head to look over at Grima sitting by his side as he looms over him. "... Yeah, I think.." His breath is caught in his throat at the other hovering over him as he tries not to flush at the sight.  
  
Grima's eyes look over Chrom for a moment and relief washes over him as the prince doesn't look too badly injured, a few scratch marks here and there but all looks good.   
  
"You don't look badly injured." Grima sighs out while resting back in place as Chrom slowly sits up, he rubs at the side of his head with a wince. "What's wrong?" Grima is alarmed at the pained expression the prince is making.  
  
"Ngh, my head hurts.." Chrom says as he rests a gloved hand over his forehead, closing his eyes again, the pulsing is soothed away when he feels another hand resting over his own. Grima leans in, he can help mend the pain just a bit, he can help Chrom.  
  
Chrom's eyes flutter open as his blush deepens with how close the other is now, he vaguely recognizes this feeling as healing magic but he's distracted by the hand over his own, how he could hold them in his own and it would perfectly fit in his. He leans into the touch as his headache dissipates, their faces are close like this, if he leans in more, he could kiss at those soft lips and—  
  
"Ah!" Chrom suddenly springs to his feet after recalling the events prior, rushing over to where a wall made of crystal had formed from Tiki's attack.   
  
"Lissa!? Fredrick! You guys!" Chrom tries to shout out to the others on the other side of the crystal while slamming his fists against it, desperately trying to see or hear if his sister and the others were all right. How could he have been so careless to let Tiki to split them like this?   
  
"... Er.." Grima watches this from where he's currently seated on the ground, looking at his hand that had healed any trauma the prince had, he hadn't used healing magic in quite some time so seeing the prince spring up like that tells him that he still had it in him. He would have bragged to Naga.  
  
Sighing before looking around their surroundings, he's not worried for the others as he should be, they're all strong enough to defend for themselves and Fredrick can take care of them for now. His attention is more focused on where Tiki had gone off to. surely she hadn't meant to attack them directly with how she had aimed towards the ceiling above.  
  
Grima thinks in silence by himself before that now is a good time to get off the ground after hearing Chrom's desperate attempts to reach the other side halt.   
  
"Damnit.." He bangs his fist against the hard wall one last time, he knows it's useless to try and break through so instead he leans his forehead against the cold surface. Closing his eyes to think, maybe he can break through with his sword, it never hurts to try.  
  
Grima decides to leave Chrom be for the moment as he walks along the crystal wall, the crystal is too thick that even Grima can't see through it to the other side when he inspects it. Running his hand over to see if maybe, he could melt it away with fire, he sighs to himself as the power that Tiki had used to make these from wouldn't even make a dent in them.  
  
"... Chrom, I know this is harsh but you aren't doing anything to help at the moment." Grima sighs out again while turning back to Chrom when the prince tries to break through the crystal with his sword for the nth time after seemingly finished moping.  
  
Chrom huffs out in annoyance, yes he knows that it's pointless to attempt to try and break through to the other side but what else can he do? Breathing through his nose, he sheathes his sword back in place before looking towards Grima. "Well, what do you propose we do then?" Grima knows that his annoyance isn't aimed towards him but he can't help but feel his own annoyance bubble up, though, getting mad isn't going to help them both at the moment.   
  
Sighing deeply, Grima crosses his arms. "First of all, Tiki was only trying to protect herself from us."   
  
Tiki had retreated back deeper in the cave, this attack was only meant to isolate herself from them, she didn't, probably, mean to split them apart from the others like this.   
  
"..." Chrom shuts his mouth from taking out his frustrations out on his friend and just stares at him blankly before slowly nodding his head for him to continue.  
  
"Secondly, there isn't much we can do now. So we should try to look for another way out." Grima says while shaking his head, this is logical.   
  
"But how? The only way out was blocked off and—" Chrom points towards the crystal wall but Grima cuts him off. "Or, we go find Tiki and save her. There are two options here." He calmly says while rubbing at his temples, they could save Tiki on their own, it might even be better just the two of them to not frighten her even more.  
  
Chrom is silent for a moment while he thinks of the options at hand, he needs to calm himself and think what the best course of action is, which he already knows deep in his heart. Taking another deep breath before exhaling, he meets Grima's knowing smirk with his own determine look.   
  
Just as the other said, Tiki was only trying to protect herself from them.  
  
"We're saving Tiki." He says at last and Grima only lets out a small chuckle. "I figured you'd say that."   
  
As the two carefully make their way across the icy floors and past the sharp edges of ice that had pierced up from the ground, they walk deeper where Tiki had fled too. With only one passage way at the end of the large open area, she could only have one place to go.  
  
With most of the icy fog gone, mist lingering near the cave floor, the temperature wasn't as cold as before to Grima's relief.  
  
He can still feel the dark energy surround them both though Chrom isn't affected by it unlike Grima, it's even more suffocating the more he nears Tiki, she's the cause of this but Grima can't figure out why or what had happened.   
  
As ice cracks under his boot while they walk deeper into the cave, his breath comes out in small puffs with how low the temperatures have dropped once again the deeper they go.  
  
But one things for sure, Grima thinks while closing his eyes.   
  
\- _please, help me.._ \-   
  
He can hear the cries of a frightened child deep within the iced cave walls, and he will find and save her.  
  
"Tiki.." The name comes out as a whisper between cold lips.  
  
There standing in the centre of the shards of ice that form out from the ground is a small girl, her long green hair is hidden underneath the red cloak she wears, her eyes are a glowing red as she stares idly, almost empty, up at the sky seen from another small opening of the cavern.   
  
"Tiki, you're.." Chrom whispers out as the small girl visibly flinches back when she turns her gaze towards he and Grima, Chrom's heart aches at how she reacted just now, this poor girl is so frightened by just the two of them here. Grima's eyes catch onto the dark gem that hangs loosely around a string around her wrist while she clutches at it close to her chest but not only that, he can see this dark energy surrounding the girl like some sort of barrier.   
  
"S-Stay away.." Her voice cracks like she had been crying as she takes a few steps back from Chrom and Grima, she looks pained while doing so and Grima can feel something shatter inside at this. He hadn't felt this need to protect another dragon kind since he and Naga were younger, the memory itself had happened so long ago but he can still remember the tender moment between them and maybe Naga does too.   
  
Maybe it's the dragon instinct to protect this smaller one, or maybe it's his God duties to protect those in need, but Grima knows that deep inside, he wants to save this small girl who had been crying out for help even if it's Naga's child.  
  
"Tiki.. I know you're afraid but," Chrom says with a gentle voice, stepping closer towards Tiki in front of him that looks back at him with frightened eyes. "We're not here to hurt you, I promise." He slowly holds a hand out.   
  
"I-I.." Her eyes widen with quicken breaths, she backs away again, away from him, away from help.   
  
"We're not here to hurt you." Chrom repeats with a gentle voice, emotions fill him that he can't describe with just one word when Tiki screams out again. Her hands grasp at her cloak, tightening the fabric around her in protection. "Go away! Stop!" She growls lowly.   
  
Chrom wishes that Emmeryn were here, she would have known how to calm Tiki from her frighten state and could help her sooner and quicker then he could.   
  
"Tiki, please.. Do you remember who I am?" Chrom tries again, maybe the memories from their past can snap her out of her state as she hesitates for a moment. Chrom thinks that maybe this might have worked until she wails out again.  
  
"No, s-stop.. LEAVE!" She screams out as her gem glows brightly in her grasp as ice forms from underneath her, Grima has time to shove Chrom behind him as the sharp shards come flying towards them.  
  
"Ugh.." Grima groans out after protecting himself with his own power from the gem snugged closely inside the inner pocket of his coat.   
  
"Robin! Watch out!" This time, it's Chrom shoving him to the side as more ice comes shooting their way, metal swipes through the air but Chrom is quickly knocked to the ground by ice the laces the ground.   
  
' _Noo, why now..?_ ' Chrom bitterly thinks to himself as he feels his head pulse, slipping on the ice now, really? And of course he had to hit his head in the process as he sees stars fill his vision, along with darkening edges before closing his eyes with a groan, he'll just take a quick rest to get over his embarrassment.   
  
"Chrom!" Grima quickly kneels next to him, worried crosses his face when Chrom doesn't respond. He quickly checks his at his pulse and sighs out when the princes slow, yet steady, heart pulses against his fingertips.   
  
"You brat!" Grima hisses out towards the small girl that growls back at him when he turns his attention to her, he's enraged because all they were trying to do is help her and yet this is how she reacts towards them, by attacking them like this?!  
  
"You," Grima says with anger laced in his voice as he steps towards the small girl, her eyes suddenly widen at the sight of Grima in front of her. Horrible flashes of the past fill her mind, of those crimson eyes on her, staring in amusement at her suffering. She backs away from him with trembling whimpers. "No.. no more, please, no more, please, please.." Tiki repeats while she cowers away from Grima in fear.   
  
Grima can only watch as his rage dissipates, leaving him with this hallow empty feeling, why is she so frightened of him? They haven't met until now, what happened to her to cause this? Who did this to her?   
  
Grima is ashamed of his own reaction towards the girl, she's not in the right mind and yet he had threatened to raise his hand against her.  
  
Naga would be ashamed in him, Chrom would be ashamed, disappointed, in him.   
  
"Tiki.. I'm sorry." He tries to step forwards, to try and comfort her but she screams in fear as she presses herself against the cold cave walls. "STOP! STAY AWAY! PLEASE!" She cries out into her trembling hands.   
  
There's a great sadness that pools in the pit of Grima's stomach at her screams of terror towards him, hot tears run down her face as she continues to cry.  
  
"Tiki.. I know you're afraid but, please.." Grima steps forwards, he can't hesitate, not now. "I can help, you're scared and I want to help." He takes another step closer to the smaller as she takes a shaky breath when he places a hand onto her shoulder.  
  
"STAY AWAY!" She screams through tears as sharp spears of ice shoot up from the ground around her.  
  
"Tiki.. please.." Grima smiles throughout the burning pain piercing through him, the taste of iron leaves through the corner of his lips. He deserves this really, this isn't her fault but his after all. Droplets fall onto the ground as he falls to his knees as Tiki gasps next to him, Grima lifts his arms to wrap around the smaller as she trembles, eyes stare in horror at him, realizing what she had just done.   
  
"I-I.. I,I, I just, I.. I didn't mean t-too.. I'm-" Her words die in her throat as she claws at her own face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" She continues to repeat with a sob.  
  
"Let me save you at least, believe in me. I can save you." Grima whispers through the blood in his mouth, she gasps for air again as this suffocating air around them deepens. "I-I.." Tiki chokes out again when Grima brings her into his arms as the smaller trembles in his grasp.   
  
"I-I.. I hurt you.. I-I can't.." She sobs out through her tears, small fingers grasp into the fabric of his coat desperately. "I don't want to hurt anyone.. I-I.. I'm, I'm.."   
  
"It's okay." Grima whispers into her hair, holding her closely as her cries and gasps fill the area around them, she feels the warmth of another divine being surround her whole, this familiar scent when her mother would allow her to visit the clear sands of Plegia along with her, of a God who cherishes every follower in his lands, of a kind, gentle God that fills the sand with such loving care for his home. She's only heard of him but—  
  
Sobbing into his chest with such heartache, she wants to let go, to let him end it for her and fill her with the love he had for all his people she felt so long ago. Eye lashes that stain with tears close before she whispers in a soft voice.   
  
"Please.. Grima.." A name that comes out from her lips so pleading yet accepting, letting her guard down, letting Grima end her suffering as the gem around her wrist, the cause of this, drops to the ground.  
  
"I'm here." Grima smiles, fingers reaching out towards the gem, he can do it, he can save her.  
  
"Grima.." Her voice comes out in a small whisper.   
  
With a sharp intake, he can absorb this dark energy from her gem into his own, he has the power too, surely he does, after all he is a God.  
  
Chrom can only stare, memorized by the sight in front of him as the two sit there in silence. Tiki's terrified screams had woken him but when he had came too, she rests in Grima's arms that wrap themselves around her, holding her close as he calmed the poor girl.  
  
Affection and admiration fills him as Grima wipes the tears away from small cheeks before smiling down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Chrom can't help but smile in return, slowly, he raises to his feet to move over towards the two when the sight of them collapsing towards the ground sends a fearful dread throughout his body, and oh gods, there's so much blood on the ground now that he takes a closer look.  
  
"Robin!!" Grima hears Chrom shouts out, his mind is filled with those small voices again as he falls back while his arms, still wrapped against Tiki refuse to let her go.   
  
"... Chrom.." He rasps out through the pain sheering throughout his body, he tries to blink the blurriness away as his vision darkens around him.   
  
Chrom's trying to say something to him but he can't make sense of his words, and oh, there's a lot of blood staining the ground underneath him.   
  
He closes his eyes as Chrom's shouting fades in the distance, he's aware of his own shallow breaths but..  
  
A nap sounds good about right now, Grima thinks to himself before everything falls silent around him, at least the suffocating aura around Tiki had disappeared all together.  
  
"ROBIN!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡ i was deeply inspired by sad anime osts while typing this out


	6. Chapter 6

Grima blinks as explosions of magic scatter everywhere around them, his breaths come out in harsh pants as he lifts a hand to cast his fire towards the laughing figure ahead.   
  
' _What's going on..?_ ' Grima franticly thinks as Chrom dodges lightening, he's aware of his surroundings and the sound of his heart beating rapidly in his chest but his hand moves to let the flames in his palm to take hold of the enemy in their burning grasp.   
  
"You fool!" A menacing voice says as Grima's eyes move to stare disbelieving at the tall stature of Validar snarling at him.  
  
Emotions fill him as their eyes lock, anger, fury, spite towards the man but these emotions are not his as confusion is the only thing that he can feel as questions swarm in. What happened? Why is he here? Why is Validar here? Why is he attacking them? Why are they in battle against him? What happened to Tiki?   
  
His body moves on his own as he realizes that he's not in control, he can only watch through eyes that almost don't seem to belong to him. This body doesn't feel like it belongs to him either he thinks as he attacks Validar who laughs with such sinister Grima had never heard from the man before.   
  
"Chrom!" He hears the name come out from his mouth but it doesn't sound like him at all but the flash of worry is real as the prince is thrown to the side after taking a hit of the magic Validar throws at him.   
  
He blinks again, confusion still lingering as Validar falls to the ground while flames engulf him whole, Grima can feel his heart sink at the sight because Validar was his escort, the man was always kind and hard working, he wouldn't lift a finger to harm him or the people around him unless necessary, why is this happening?   
  
His heartache is thrown to the side as Chrom quickly rushes over to him, his mouth opens to say something but the burst of magic that the corpse lunges towards them had him shoving the prince to the side.   
  
' _What's happening?_ ' Grima can't focus on Chrom by his side when the prince lifts him in gentle arms and is saying something through the painful pulsing in his head, then he hears them again, those voices that whisper to him all at once. He can, with his power, destroy this world, leave everything burning behind him, he can take this world as his own, no one can stop him.  
  
' _Stop! What's happening!?_ ' Grima tries to blink through the darkness that covers his eyes, this is wrong, everything's wrong here, he doesn't know what's happening as he feels the small crackles of magic course through his arm to his hand at his side.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Are you—" Chrom's concerns are abruptly cut off and Grima can only stare in horror at his own trembling hand when the darkness lets it's grasp loosen on him. He wants to scream, cry out, do anything as Chrom staggers back in shock at the bolt of lightening that crackles in the princes chest, intense dread fills him to the core because how could he do this to Chrom?  
  
"This.. This is not your fault—" Despite what had just happened, Chrom looks at him with that warm smile of his before he falls and Grima can only continue to watch in horror at his own actions before the voices are back, laughing.   
  
"Chrom.." Grima blinks away the tears that flood his vision as he stares up at a white ceiling, his eyes move to take in his new surroundings. He's laying down on a bed that is soft and comfortable, the sheets and blanket are also soft and warm around him. There's a small ache in his body when he tries to sit up, when he does he carefully lifts the new shirt he's currently wearing to find his torso wrapped in bandages.  
  
Grima is confused for a moment before recalling the events prior, he winces at the phantom pain of being stabbed before his thoughts wander, what happened to Tiki? Did they save her?  
  
He tries to move to the edge of the bed before the large doors at the end of the room open, Grima tenses for a moment like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't until the surprised face of Chrom walks through the door. "Ah, you're..!" Chrom's face brightens for a moment before a panicked worry crosses over as he quickly closes the distance.   
  
"Robin, what's wrong?" Chrom says in a soft voice as he places a hand onto the other's shoulder.   
  
"I'm.." Grima can feel his tears roll down his cheeks, Chrom's here in front of him, the nightmare that had felt so real burns freshly in his memories. He can feel more tears fall when Chrom's finger gently wipes away at his tears, his whole body trembles at the thought of what his own hands could do, to harm and take away this precious life in front of him.   
  
"Chrom." Grima whispers out as his fingers find the fabric of Chrom's uniform and grasp tightly, he doesn't deserve this comfort from Chrom when the prince pulls him into a gentle embrace as warm arms pull him close, not after what he's seen of himself.   
  
"It's okay, I'm here." Chrom whispers into his hair comfortingly, which makes Grima's eyes water even more.   
  
He can't remember the last time he had felt this way, these feelings that run deeper then just friendship towards Chrom, he doesn't know what to call it but he doesn't want to let go, never wants to let go of these feelings that bloom inside.  
  
Just a bit longer, to stay as they are in each others arms like this, Grima leans into Chrom's warmth as his eyes flutter shut with lingering tears as he rests his head on Chrom's shoulder.   
  
They stay like that until Grima pulls away first, his wrist wiping the rest of his tears away from his cheeks as he flushes under Chrom's caring gaze.   
  
"Sorry about that.." He mutters embarrassingly as his gaze flickers away from the prince sitting at his side. Chrom smiles at him while letting out a small chuckle. "There's nothing to apologize for," He says while placing a hand ontop of the other's head. "I'm glad you're awake, your injuries were quite severe." Chrom's eyes lower to where the bandages wrapped around Grima's torso lays underneath the shirt.   
  
Grima's attention is now on Chrom once again, he doesn't need to ask which room he currently is in, that doesn't matter as much as to what happened while he had taken a nap. "What happened after the battle? Is Tiki alright? Are you alright? Is everyone else okay?" Grima questions though Chrom makes a face before he speaks. "You've just been through a lot and yet, you're asking about our well beings?" He shakes his head in disbelief when Grima gives him a firm nod.  
  
Grima isn't too worried about his own well being, even if he was badly injured he can't really die off from a mere stab wound.   
  
"Well, I'll start from the beginning," Chrom pauses for a moment to get his thoughts and words in order before continuing when Grima gives another nod.  
  
"The others managed to find us after you collapsed with the help of Sumia and her pegasus, then we immediately had you both in urgent care as we rushed back here to Ylisstol. Lissa and Maribelle tended to your wound while making our way back, then Emm had taken over once we arrived. I thought that you weren't going to.. er, ah, Emm was surprised that the spear had missed vital organs, or, uh, something like that and was amazed that you had survived completely." Chrom pauses again as he looks like he's struggling for words as he says this, Grima doesn't miss the falter in his voice that had been there for a split second.   
  
"But, I'm glad you're awake now." He smiles towards Grima with such great relief, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders with how he had been dreading the thought of the chance that his friend wouldn't wake so soon to Emmeryn's words when she had finished tending to his wounds that night.   
  
"I see.." Grima mummers while moving a hand to brush fingers where he had felt the icy spear before looking back towards Chrom at his side. "How long was I out for?" By how Chrom said the last part of his sentence and how the wound seems to be tender still, Grima wonders how long his nap really was.   
  
"Uh," Chrom's eyes move away from the other, anxiety pools at his stomach as patient eyes gaze back waiting for an answer. Taking a deep breath, he answers honestly.  
  
"It's been at least over a month now." Chrom says and Grima's mind is blank for a moment at this.  
  
"Oh." Grima blinks, well, this kinda explains his conditions at the moment. Grima can't explain to Chrom or the others that as a God, his body can heal itself on it's own though, since he had taken an direct hit from Tiki during their little banter, It would take a bit longer for his human form to completely restore itself. Especially since he hasn't been using much of his power since he had left Plegia.  
  
"Is that all you have to say? Is just 'Oh'?" Grima turns his attention back onto Chrom who sounds just a bit angry.   
  
"You nearly died! You could have- You, you..!" Chrom grits his teeth in frustration when Grima gives a startled look from his outburst and not the fact that his life could have been, was, in danger, nearly hanging on by a thread with how much the other was bleeding out on those cold cave floors.   
  
"Huh?" Grima says which just fuels Chrom's irritation even more, this idiot in front of him doesn't know how scared, afraid he had been waiting day by day at his side, waiting for him to wake up, if he would even wake up at all.   
  
"Chrom, calm down—"   
  
"No!" Chrom abruptly cuts the other off as his heart painfully beats in his chest. "You don't.. You don't know how much I was worried for you, I thought that, because of my stupid mistake, slipping on the ice back there had ended your life! If I hadn't had slipped then maybe, maybe you wouldn't have been this injured! If— If I had lost you so soon, if you had died back there then I.. I—" He's aware of his grip on the other's shoulders and his frantic breathing, because this is all of his fault for messing up.   
  
"Chrom—" Grima tries to say but when Chrom leans in his breath is taken away as lips meet his in an angry kiss as Chrom presses hard against him. This was sudden, too sudden that Grima tries to pull away to take a breath for air but Chrom quickly chases after, locking their lips together again.   
  
"Nng—" Grima's muffled cry registers in Chrom's head as he finally lets the other to turn his head away to take in air with flushed cheeks. Chrom isn't doing much better either with how his own cheeks burn at his own forced action towards the other, he distances himself from Grima on the bed as he regretfully looks away, how could he have done that? Forcing himself onto him like that, he doesn't deserve to be a prince after what he had just done, gods, he doesn't deserve to even be in the others presents at all.  
  
"..." Grima is left speechless after calming his own breathing down, his cheeks still burn as he covers his mouth with a hand. Chrom just— They just— Grima wants to cover his face in embarrassment when crimson eyes trail over to Chrom, who isn't looking at him. He doesn't think he can look at Chrom in the eyes anymore without feeling shy.   
  
They sit in silence for a good long moment.  
  
Chrom breaks the silence first. "I'm sorry, I just.." He trails off without even once looking at Grima, and Grima wants to bury his face into the sheets below.   
  
"I, ah," Grima tries to speak but words fail him when Chrom glances over, and true to his thoughts, Grima quickly glances away as his cheeks burn even more at the thought of Chrom's eyes on him.   
  
They sit in silence once again.  
  
"Where's, where's Tiki? How is she doing?" Grima is the one to divert the topic, as his rapidly beating heart calms itself, Chrom doesn't say anything more about the matter, instead moving on with Grima's question.   
  
"Ah, she wasn't as harmed as you were but, she's still in slumber at the moment in our Goddess' care." Chrom smiles sadly at this which Grima feels a pang in his chest. "I see.. Was there anything that could help her?" Surely there could be something to help the poor girl, Naga must be worried dearly about her own child at this state she's in.  
  
"Unfortunally, there's nothing we can do to help at the moment. Emm said something about that she's almost forcing herself to stay asleep." Chrom's eyes wander around the room as he explains, not daring to look towards the other near still ashamed of his own actions. Grima's own trail down to the gloved hand resting on top of the sheets near before shutting his eyes.   
  
' _Tiki is forcing herself to stay asleep..? Why?_ ' He leans back into the pillows in thought, it's quiet in the room once again and Grima might have dozed back to sleep for another nap when he snaps his eyes open and sits back up despite the burning pain throughout his body.   
  
_\- "Grima.." Her voice comes out in a small whisper. -  
_  
' _She knows who I am!!_ ' Grima internally screams at this as Chrom jolts to his side with a worried face at his fast movements.   
  
"You shouldn't exert yourself! Please lay down and rest." Chrom tries to carefully push Grima back down onto the bed until Grima catches his hands in his own while pushing his shyness to the side for the moment and looking Chrom in the eyes.  
  
"Let me see Tiki."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Due to Grima's protesting and stubbornness, Chrom eventually gives in to allowing Grima to stand on his own as they stealthily make their way through the castle. Chrom doesn't know why they hide against castle walls as he leads Grima towards the chambers where Tiki is slumbering, since after all, this is his home but Grima insists that they do it this way.   
  
Chrom is also mildly impressed at the others stealthy skills as they haven't been caught by the maids or castle guards on their walk.   
  
"I've done this plenty of times already." Is all Grima says when Chrom asks while he pokes his head out to scan down the hall to Tiki's whereabouts.   
  
"You have?" Chrom just laughs quietly behind him as they move onwards.   
  
"I am quite proud of my skills." Grima proudly says and Chrom just laughs again.  
  
"She's still asleep." Chrom says when he and Grima arrive at large doors near the royal chambers in the east wing, two personal guards stand on either side of the doors and give Chrom a bow of the head before allowing him and Grima to enter the room. Chrom gives a nod in return before pushing pass the grand doors along with Grima before gently closing it shut behind them.  
  
Grima keeps his gaze ahead where the large bed lays in the centre of the room, the fabric of the curtains are drawn shut over the canopy to give privacy, Grima doesn't care much for the interior as his worries are more focused on Tiki's condition.   
  
"May I.." Grima trails off as his fingers brush against the soft fabric of the curtains while turning his head to look over his shoulder towards Chrom.  
  
"Oh, uh," Chrom seems uncomfortable for a moment while he stands a distance away from him and the bed before he gets the hint and rubs at the back of his head with an awkward smile. "Of course, you can. I don't see the harm in it."   
  
Grima almost wants to kick himself for making this so awkward all of a sudden but he pushes those feelings aside as he draws back the curtains and a smile crosses his face when his eyes land on the sleeping face of Tiki as the child slumbers. She doesn't look badly injured compare to himself which is a relief, though Grima can feel these sad emotions still lingering within her. Regret, self-hatred, for what she feels responsible for, for hurting the people around her, for hurting Grima.  
  
When he threads a hand through her forest green hair, he allows himself to let his presents to hopefully comfort her in some way as Tiki stirs in her sleep.  
  
Grima wants to let her know that she's safe and loved by the people around her as everyone had tried so hard to save her, to bring her back home, that it's okay and that if she ever feels frightened, terrified, that she has the protection of her mother and himself. He'll protect her if she ever needs him too and that he doesn't hold anything against her, he doesn't blame her for anything, nothing was her fault to begin with. It's okay now, she can wake up now, and that everyone is waiting for her to come back.  
  
He hopes these feelings transfer through when he cuts the bond with her when he pulls away his hand.   
  
Chrom gives them some privacy as he exits the room for the moment to Grima's appreciation, he wonders if Chrom could feel these feelings in the air around them also.  
  
Grima sits on the edge of the bed in silence, his hand brushes through Tiki's hair once more and he has to give a small chuckle to himself because Naga had always enjoyed it when he would do the same for her when they were small children.  
  
Deciding that Tiki needed her rest to recover mentally, Grima moves to leave but he's surprised when small tiny hands reach out for his own and hold on, her teary eyes open with such emotions while she moves to lean into his arms. "Grima.." She whispers as her voice cracks, her fingers grasps his own as Grima wordlessly shifts to wrap his arms around her smaller form, to embrace her in his warmth as she cries into his chest. "I'm sorry.." Her small voice hiccups through her tears. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Tiki, it's okay." Grima gently says, it doesn't matter how long she needs to cry out her regrets, her sadness, he'll stay with her until she feels better, he'll comfort her for as long as he needs too.  
  
Grima smiles down at the child when she looks up at him with large teary eyes before they soften along with her sweet shy smile.   
  
"You're.." She reaches out again to hold at a much larger hand then hers as her fingers curl around slender ones. "Thank you." She holds onto Grima's hand with such gentle ones.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
  
With news that Tiki had finally woken, she had been questioned on what had happened after she had felt ready,  
  
"I still think we should let her rest, you know." Lissa huffs out while Emmeryn lifts a gentle hand onto her shoulders to calm her little sister. "Yes but, we need to know what had caused her to feel threatened. I don't wish this upon her again while she is in our care." Her voice is as ever graceful Grima thinks to himself while sipping at the tea in his tiny little cup like a certain green haired, legless, Goddess he knows while Tiki hums cheerfully at his side.   
  
Chrom is sitting on his other side, nibbling on a biscuit while his two sisters talk to one another. They're currently having 'tea time' as Lissa had put it, along with Emmeryn to start the questioning Grima assumes, in one of the resting rooms they reside for this sort of family time together.   
  
"This is good." Tiki's eyes sparkle at her own cup before placing it down with such elegant manners for a child but ah, this is Naga's kid after all.   
  
Grima vagually wonders if he had a kid that they would take after himself but that thought just makes him laugh because he can't see himself with a kid.  
  
Duma would definitely laugh at him and call him old.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Emmeryn smiles at Tiki from where she sits across. "If you don't mind, shall we begin?" She waves a hand to one of the servants to leave the room to give them privacy. Tiki just hums at Grima's side before nodding her head.   
  
"I know mother said this was important, so, I'll do my best to answer." She smiles with such bright eyes that Grima wants to embrace her and cry because she's being so brave, this child is precious just like Chrom.  
  
Emmeryn gives her own kind smile in return. "Can you recall what had happened?" She takes her questioning slow, Tiki tilts her head to the side as she thinks with a hum.   
  
"Mm.. I can't remember that well but.. I know there was a woman, though, I'm not sure about.. um.." She trails off, seemingly lost for words.   
  
"That's fine," Emmeryn's calm voice says which eases Tiki as she gives a shy smile. "Did you know this woman?" Emmeryn questions with her calm demeanor.  
  
"Umm..." Tiki's eyes trail over to Grima for a moment before contouring. "No, I haven't seen her or met her before but I had thought that she was maybe.. another divine being. Her presents felt so familiar which was why I had easily let her near. I thought she could have been someone Mother had known." Tiki looks troubled while saying this as she brings her fingers to her mouth in thought.  
  
"I don't mean to intrude," Lissa straightens in her seat as everyone turns their attention to her. "Uh, what does 'familiar presents' mean?" She tilts her head to the side as she looks towards her elder sister. Emmeryn hums in thought as she stirs her tea with a small silver spoon.   
  
"Dragons and such other beings, like the Taguel, can sense one another much like the animals that live in our world." She explains and Tiki seems to brighten up at this while she nods her head.   
  
"Yes, but did you know if you have dragon blood running through you, other dragons can also sense you? I know that you three are in Mother's branded line so, I can easily distinct you and sense your presents when you're near." Tiki says and Lissa looks amazed from where she sits in between her siblings.   
  
"Wha, that's so cool!" Lissa beams at Tiki who looks just as excited as she is. "Yes, even he has Grima's presents on him." Tiki turns to Grima at her side and Grima can feel the dread kick him in the gut as everyone's attention is on him now.   
  
"Grima's presents?" Chrom speaks for the first time since he had sat down. "Now that I think of it, didn't you call Robin 'Grima' back in the cave?"   
  
' _Oh my god._ ' Grima's mind goes blank as he internally panics, he wants to sink as far back into the chair as possible.   
  
"Yes, I did. I had thought that maybe, you were him.." Tiki fidgets in her seat while looking up with those big round eyes of a child towards Grima, which pierces through his heart. "Mother has the same presents of Grima when she returns and I can sense it on you." She smiles brightly, hopeful, up at Grima.   
  
Grima can feel a shiver run down his spine as he plasters a, hopefully, convincing smile on his face to lie through his teeth and make up a story or something. "I, ah.." Grima can feel everyone's eyes burn into him as he glances to the side.   
  
' _I can't do this!! I can't lie to this little girl!!_ ' Grima internally cries to himself, especially when Chrom's looking at him like he's going to say something.  
  
Emmeryn speaks up when Grima assumes he's taking too long to explain himself. "Yes, as I recall." She elegantly sips at her tea. "If you hadn't heard, lady Tiki. Lord Grima's whereabouts is currently unknown. Our guest here, Robin, had told me he was one of Lord Grima's personal guards and is searching for Plegia's God along with your mother and the other Gods." She says to Grima's relief and utter confusion because, he had forgotten that he had made up that back story when they had first met those months ago.   
  
"Oh, that explains why you almost have the same presents as Mother when she comes back from her visits with Grima." Tiki happily says. "Can you tell me more about him?" She looks so hopeful that Grima wants to smack himself. "Ah, of course but, we should go back to topic at hand." Grima awkwardly tries to get everyone's attention off him but he doesn't miss Chrom's lingering gaze on him.   
  
"Oh, yes, sorry." Tiki apologizes with a bow of her head towards Emmeryn who shakes her head. "No need to apologize, I'm glad you two could get along." Her smile never leaves her eyes before she continues the questions.   
  
"I had felt Grima's presents near her, but.. I can't remember what happened next.. The woman, she had white hair from what I could see in the dark, and then.. she.. she had mentioned something about fell.. um, fell something before everything went.." Tiki stops speaking as ahe stares blankly at her cup in front of her, she doesn't say anything else about the matter so Grima places a hand on top of her head in comfort. "It's okay, you don't have to force yourself to say anything." He smiles at her when she looks up at him with tired eyes and nods.   
  
"I think, I want to have a nap." She quietly says while glancing towards the ground. "I'm sleepy." She rubs at her eye.  
  
"Of course, remember that this is your home as well. Please don't hesitate to do freely as you wish and don't hesitate to ask any of us for aid if you needed." Emmeryn bows her head towards Tiki who gives a sleepy smile in return. "Yes, thank you. I want to be awake when mother gets here, please excuse me." Tiki pushes her chair away from the table and stands before turning to face Grima at her side. "Will you tell me more about him? Grima, I mean. Please?"   
  
Grima wants to cry again because Tiki is asking him to tell her about himself with those hopeful, cheerful, bright eyes again. He can't refuse her.   
  
"Of course." Grima says while moving to excuse himself, he hears Emmeryn give a soft laugh at this as he walks towards the large doors when Tiki's smaller hand find his to hold onto.  
  
"Have a good nap~" Lissa waves a hand towards them before they exit the room. "Pleasant dreams, Tiki." Chrom gives his caring smile when they both turn to give their farewells until they see each other again. Grima catches Chrom's eyes in his own, a questioning gaze in those clear blues before Tiki tugs at his hand with another sleepy yawn.  
  
When they enter Tiki's chambers in the castle, Grima tries not to feel awkward as he tells Tiki all she wants to know about him, Grima, without over exaggerating too much and keeping his point of view through human eyes.  
  
Two days go by as Tiki continues to take her nap during this time, Chrom and Lissa had been busy alongside Emmeryn for their Goddess' arrival so Grima hadn't seen the two siblings as much since their little tea time, only for quick moments in the halls as Grima watches the servants and everyone else bustle around.   
  
The shame of being a free loader really starts to eat at him as he stands off into the corner but Grima fears for his life as the seconds go down to Naga's scheduled arrival.  
  
Grima groans out as he throws himself onto the large bed of the room he had been residing in since he had arrived here, the wound doesn't bother him as much but..  
  
' _Naga's going to kill me!!_ ' He screams into his pillow to muffle his sounds as the never ending dread continues to stay in is stomach. Grima wants to cry as thoughts pledge him, Naga is on her way here to see her child but not only that, she wants to have an audience with him as well-!!   
  
' _She's going to know it's me!! She's going to kill me for sure- What do I do??!_ " Grima cries out into the pillow before turning to his side once the dull pain at his stomach starts to hurt.   
  
"..." Grima stares blankly at the wall across the room as he feels his life starting to disintegrate as his thoughts wander.  
  
What Tiki had mentioned, a woman with white hair had done this to her. His fingers find the gem in his pockets as it barely shines through when he places it in front of the light above to look at it's form. The dark energy swirls deep inside as it tints the once bright colour into a now darker shade, since absorbing this strange energy those voices he had heard in the cave hadn't said anything, but Grima can feel it there, in the back of his mind.   
  
Though it doesn't feel like it's a part of him, he knows that it isn't a part of him but still, that dream he had. He had wanted to harm the prince too, and he almost did with his own hands but he had snapped out of his trance on his own.  
  
Grima groans out in frustration, Tiki had also mentioned something about 'fell' which he does remember that word from the night he had left. This woman must be the same individual or part of a group that had wanted him to be this next fell and his blood boils because how could they have involved an innocent child in their cruel plans.  
  
He knows that he shouldn't be pointing fingers, especially towards his own followers but.. Plegia is known for the amount of let's say, white hair individuals. And going by what Tiki also said, his presents were on this individual that had harmed her, if it had been one of his own guards or anyone he kept at his side Grima will be highly disgusted and heart broken at his own following.  
  
Grima decides to think about something else with how his thoughts about the matter is starting to anger him, so instead he thinks about something else that had been bothering him these past two days.  
  
He and Chrom hadn't seen each other much during the last two days, not much words had been exchanged either as he's been busy along with his other siblings but Grima can feel the tension in the air when their eyes meet for quick moments.   
  
Grima can feel his cheeks flush again as he thinks back about the kiss, he doesn't know what to and think about it, not that it had been a bad thing really, he just wasn't expecting it at the moment. Thinking about the whole thing makes Grima feel things inside that he can't put a name to it, he wishes that he could ask Mila about these feelings since she's the one that Grima can trust her not to laugh or feel judged. He would never seek to talk to Duma unless it was necessary and he doesn't even want to think about bringing this up with Naga about her own branded line.   
  
' _Ah_.' Grima buries his face into the soft pillows as a ache fills his chest at his realization.   
  
That's right, Chrom is part of Naga's branded line, how could he have forgotten. He'll move up to be her next escort when Emmeryn or Naga decides to make him the next. Grima wants to laugh at himself, of course Chrom had a life before they even met, this little time he had spent with Chrom and the Shepard's will surely end at some point.   
  
"I suppose it's almost time to go back home." Grima says to no one but himself, though deep down he doesn't want to leave, to go back to the lonely routines back in his home where he's showered and treated like the God he is. He doesn't want that, to be treated differently, he wants to be like the humans themselves, this experience through these months were so much fun.  
  
"Just a bit longer." Grima tells himself, he'll stay for just a bit longer until he knows that Tiki will be alright then, he'll go back to Plegia.   
  
He'll have alot of apologizing to do when he returns, he chuckles to himself.  
  
The day where Naga would be arriving has Grima shaking where he stands, this is it, this is where Naga would see right through him and hopefully doesn't beat the living heck out of him before sending him home.   
  
Grima hasn't felt this afraid since Duma had snaked him into the incident when they were young, it's never to be talked about since then and Grima is glad that they could move on from that.  
  
"Robin, don't worry so much." Lissa giggles at his side as they wait. "Our Goddess isn't that scary, you know." She nudges his side and Grima wants to tell her that, no, she is so wrong and that Naga is completely a terrifying beast when she is crossed.   
  
Grima just gives a small stiff nod as he balls his fist into his coat.   
  
"Robin, it's fine. Just relax, she just wants to thank you is all." Chrom says at his other side as he pats the top of his head, Grima just wants to pull his hood as far down as possible at this.   
  
Here he is, standing in front of Naga's throne with his hood up because he doesn't want her to see his face, her console had wanted him to lower it for their Goddess's presents but Chrom had stepped in to Grima's relief. He doesn't care what her followers think at the moment for his seemingly rudeness, he doesn't want Naga to do something that would shame him to his core in front of all her followers in the room.   
  
Grima is amazed that he hasn't fled yet.   
  
He also gives Chrom a stiff nod without moving his eyes off the ground, he can do this, he can do this, he can—  
  
When the doors open and the people around them gasp and quiet down in an instant, Grima wants to run out of the room now.  
  
He can feel it, she's here, Naga's here in the room.   
  
' _I'm going to die!!_ ' Grima mentally screeches as he stiffens in place.  
  
"You must be Robin, I've been informed that you were the one to have found my child and saved her from the suffering she had been upon." Her serene voice echoes out in the room. "I am Naga, Goddess of Ylisse. I must thank you dearly for your effort to bring my child back to me." Grima can feel her smile even without lifting his hood and he nods without saying a word.  
  
"You must be exhausted, I have heard you were badly injured, were you not?" Naga questions and Grima can feel her eyes on him the whole time as he gives another nod.   
  
He hears her hum and this sends shivers down his spine because she only makes this noise when she knows something.   
  
"There's something.. familiar about you." She says and Grima wants to throw himself out those large windows at the side of the room.   
  
"Nether the less, I am truly grateful to you, Robin. Please enjoy your welcomed stay here in my home. I know of your circumstances, please know that we are doing everything in our steads to find him." She finishes and Grima wants to kick himself because Naga sounded like she truly meant her words.   
  
He can only nod again and then it was over just like that, he hasn't known he was holding his breath until she had completely left the room.   
  
The room clears out with Naga's followers worshiping the little time she had allowed herself to be in the presents of her followers.   
  
"Wow Robin, I didn't know you were so bad in front of the Gods like that." Lissa teases him with a grin across her lips when he finally lets out a breath.   
  
"I'm not.." Grima weakly protests, he's just been in front of Naga and she knows something, this unease's him so much.   
  
Chrom chuckles at him with a pat on his shoulder. "You alright, Robin?" He smiles down at Grima and Grima can only give his stiff nod.   
  
"Yes, I just.." Grima slouches with a sigh. "I'm just a bit tired, is all. This was a bit too much." He lies and truthfully says at the same time, he hopes the amount of seals he had placed on the gem and around himself hadn't let his identity slip passed Naga.   
  
"I'll walk you back to your room." Chrom offers with a smile when he turns to face Grima, the small tension is back as Grima looks back at the prince. "Uh," He doesn't want to decline Chrom but at the same time he feels.. something stir in his stomach at the thought of being alone with the prince.   
  
"Ooh, this is awkward." Lissa pipes up between them. "Poor Robin." she pats the other before looking at her brother. "Take good care of him, bro." She gives a sly smile while running off before Chrom can smack her with a hand.   
  
Grima just stands there, he really wants to take a nap right about now.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Chrom turns to head over to the exit where Lissa had just ran out off and Grima wordlessly follows behind.  
  
As they walk through empty halls, Grima's gaze is on the back of the prince as he walks a few paces ahead of him. Grima can't tell but Chrom seems like he's distancing himself from him since the.. Grima shakes his head to clear his thoughts as they turn a corner.   
  
It also felt like Chrom wanted to ask him a question, Grima can see it in the others eyes whenever they would meet for the briefest moments.  
  
He supposes Chrom will ask him when the time comes when they reach his room, Chrom of course is a gentlemen as he holds open the door for Grima and he gives the other a nod and a smile in appreciation when he enters through.   
  
"Robin.. Can I ask something?" Chrom suddenly says as he stands by the open door, Grima turns to face him and motions for him to enter which Chrom does.   
  
"Yes, of course." Red eyes meet blue as Chrom closes the door shut behind him, Grima hopes that maybe they could also resolve this tension around them.   
  
Chrom looks like he's unsure of what to say for a moment before he sighs deeply and looks into Grima's eyes with a firm expression.   
  
"Are you, perhaps, lord Grima?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me while looking over this chapter: This isn't long enough
> 
> look at me updating this so soon huhuhuhu  
> aahhhhh i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter 
> 
> //also thanks for leaving comments when you guys do!! i look forward to read how people react to these chapters //v//


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short filler chapter kinda  
> enjoy

Grima can feel his whole body freeze along with his hammering heart in his ears as Chrom stands by the door with a firm look in his eyes, the room is dim with the afternoon gone by and replaced with the setting sun of evening seeping through the drawn curtains of the room.   
  
Chrom can't possibly know that he is the missing God of Plegia, he couldn't have caught on right? Grima swallows before drawing his lips into a thin line.   
  
"Chrom," He says but his throat goes dry as words fail to come out, Grima is torn between telling Chrom the truth or lying to his face, though, in the end it doesn't really matter so maybe he should just confess right now, confess everything and lay his heart down.  
  
"Chrom, I—" He tries again but he doesn't have words to say.   
  
Chrom is the one to break their eye contact as he sheepishly smiles with a small flush on his cheeks. "I should apologize, I spoke out of line there. I know it was a silly question to ask, I'm sorry." He does a small bow of his head in apology, of course he had to say the most ridiculous and offensive question to ask, especially since the person in front of him is looking for their own God.  
  
"..." Grima doesn't say anything, instead he silently walks over to the edge of his bed before sighing out and slipping off his coat as Chrom watches from where he stands.   
  
"It's fine, Chrom, really." He sits on the bed before smiling towards the other and Chrom's breath stutters in his throat of how graceful and serene the other looks in this moment as the soft glow of the setting sun behind him truly makes him seem like a God.   
  
"Robin.. I.." His words die in his throat as Grima merely shakes his head.  
  
"I'm not Grima." A smile is placed on soft lips he had kissed the other day and Chrom can't help the disappointment that flashes through him for a second at hearing those words.   
  
"I see, I'm sorry for bringing this up. I just, I couldn't help thinking these thoughts." Chrom laughs quietly in embarrassment at himself, to think that this person he had been spending his time with could have been Plegia's lost God.  
  
Grima doesn't think about the ache in his chest as he lies to the prince again, instead he just laughs before patting the spot next to him for the other to sit. Chrom doesn't need to know, not now, but Grima will be honest and tell him one day when the time comes.   
  
"What do you think of Grima?" Grima can't help but curiously ask as Chrom sits down on the bed next to him, Chrom leans back onto his arms while his gaze looks upwards while he thinks. "Hmm, I'm not sure," Blue eyes shut as Grima glances at him from the side, Chrom seems to hesitate for a moment before he continues to speak.  
  
"I haven't actually met the God in person but Emm had always said that Lord Grima was a kind God whenever she would get the chance to meet with him alongside our Goddess. One day, I hope that I will get the privilege to formally meet him and hope that his grace is safely returned home." Chrom's eyes flutter open to turn and smile at Grima.   
  
Grima's heart swells with affection once again before he returns the kind smile.   
  
"I also hope for his safe return."  
  
They sit there in content silence as time passes by before Chrom says that he'll come back to fetch him for dinner, he has some work that Emmeryn needed before she departs with Naga in the morning for some business.  
  
Grima shuts the door behind the prince once he had left before slamming his forehead against the hard wood as he realizes that he had forgotten to ask about their situation.  
  
' _Nooo.._ ' Grima whines out in his head while rubbing at his forehead on top of the soft sheets, deciding to take comfort on his bed instead of standing.   
  
' _I'll ask when we get the chance to be alone again.._ ' Grima thinks while closing his eyes, a nap sounded good at the moment with how stressful the day had been.  
  
Naga doesn't stay long to Grima's relief, he doesn't think he could stick around knowing that he would have to watch himself every turn with her around. Tiki had also been doing fine as well in recovery while she stays almost glued to Grima's side through her stay, Grima didn't mind, but she does decide to return to one of the many temples scattered around nearest to her mother when she had felt better.   
  
Grima deeply sighs in loneliness for the nth time while he stares out past the glass of the windows in the library.   
  
Curtains drawn back to let the natural light shine in during the early afternoon, he had originally came here to read the folk tales and whatnot to pass his time as the royal siblings were off doing their duties but this was almost boring to do so alone. Grima supposes that he maybe had spent too much time around at least someone that being alone was, hear him out, getting to be lonely.  
  
Which doesn't even make sense since he had spent most of his Godhood by himself Grima groans out into his hands as he slouches against the wooden table he had sat himself at.   
  
With another long sigh, he straightens in his seat as he looks over the cover of a book he had picked out from the many shelves that decorate the room. It was by chance but he couldn't help but pick out this particular title out.  
  
Not when it has his name written on the title, Grima thinks to himself while tracing out the letters of his name with a finger across the hard surface, his eyes had scanned through the many fine titles until he unmistakably had caught sight of his name in the bunch which now had his curiously of what could have been written about him.  
  
Opening up to the first few pages, nothing out of the ordinary besides his introduction of being the God that rules over Plegia's lands and some in tell about his following, just basic things really. It isn't until he flips through more pages that he feels sick to his stomach at the next few paragraphs he reads.   
  
He knows that these statements of his were in the past but when he reads over the text in front of him, he can't help but feel the shame rise up.   
  
It's no secret that he had declared that he would 'destroy the world' or so he had put it in his childish days, but that was over some petty grudge against Naga but they had resolved their misunderstandings back then.  
  
Of course there would still be humans scared of his presents, as some of his own followers were frightened of Naga herself along with those two other idiot Gods.   
  
Grima wonders if this is why Chrom had seemed hesitant to answer his question, who wouldn't hesitate when most of the text laced him around in words of 'Evil.', 'Wings of Despair.', 'God of ruin.' and so on.   
  
Though, he shouldn't be surprised really, even he has some negative writing about those other idiots back in his palace before the friendship treaty had gone into affect. He and Naga had always had their differences throughout their Godhood, they weren't closest of friends until recently really. Even if they were cute little children back then, he never really liked Naga with how she had a inferiority complex over the three of them.   
  
With a drawn out sigh, he leans back against the chair he's currently seated at while his eyes bore into the ceiling above before shutting his eyelids to rest for a moment.  
  
Thinking back about their childhood together, Duma had always done whatever he felt like doing, though Grima almost misses the small fights they would have without their followers thinking that a whole war would break out. Mila would always be docile and mellow about everything the four of them would do, Grima had always worried about her in secret when she would go off on her own but with how Duma always seems to be by her side, his worries for the other had lessened, just a bit.  
  
Though Naga had liked to be the boss over them, she wasn't so bad. She had mostly kept to herself, she was almost like the elder sister type of how she would always watch over the three of them whenever Duma would drag Grima into the most ridiculous plans he could think of back then.  
  
He would say that he liked her more then Duma really.  
  
Grima can't help the fond smile that crosses his lips as he sits back up to tuck the book away into his coat pocket to read more later in private, even if those other Gods are idiots, Grima cares and cherishes each and everyone of them.  
  
He only jolts up when there's a poke to the middle of his forehead, he's met with the view of Chrom giving him a cheeky grin while withdrawing his hand away.   
  
"Sorry, did I startle you?" He says with a hint of amusement in his voice as he settles down in the chair across from him, Grima huffs out before shaking his head. "No, I was in deep thought." He raises his head before letting out a laugh when Chrom does as well.   
  
"Oh, what were you so deep in thought about that you didn't notice my greeting?" Chrom leans in while resting his hand under his chin while smiling so charmingly towards Grima that he has to fight the sudden urge to keep his face from heating up.  
  
Why does this human have such a charming face, ugh, Grima wants to bury his face into his hands.  
  
"Since you've ben so kind to me lately," Grima says with a hint of sarcasm that Chrom catches onto with how his cheeks flush. "I'm reading on Yilsse's folk tales." His hand runs over the cover of another book he had picked out with his original title.   
  
Chrom doesn't say anything for a moment as the prince meets Grima's eyes for a brief second."I apologize about my improper behavior, er, the other day." Blue eyes flicker away from Grima's own, landing onto the book under his hand. Grima only smiles at the other with a shake of his head because Chrom is an idiot. "It's fine, really."  
  
"Is it though?" Chrom says, his lips are drawn into a thin line as he refuses to look at the other across from him. Grima pushes himself out of his chair to walk across over to Chrom's side. "You gotten your point across, so yes. It is." His gaze meets Chrom's as the prince looks up when Grima tilts his head back to place a small light kiss onto the other's forehead.   
  
"Because I care about you too." He says and Chrom can feel his chest stutter for a moment before he warmly smiles up into those crimson orbs that say much more.  
  
They both don't say anything about the silent confession in between the lines but Grima supposes that this is good enough as Chrom reads to him about some of his favourite childhood folk tales.   
  
"So Robin, what are you plans for the world alter festival?" Lissa asks once they had settled down in their seats for some tea time, Grima gives a confused noise before remembering that yes, the world alter festival was coming up in the next few weeks.   
  
"Oh, ah," He hums while his greedy hands find the platter of cakes and treats in the centre of the round table, he had totally forgotten about the upcoming event, well this explains why Naga had left so sudden alongside her escort Emmeryn.  
  
"You do know what it is right?" Lissa looks across at him before her own hands find the mountain of treats and placing the small cakes onto her tiny plate before Grima can eat all of them himself.   
  
For his amusement and curiosity, he shakes his head as the two royals look at him like he had done something so inconceivable. "No, I haven't heard of it until now." He almost laughs at their reactions but keeps his composure as Lissa beams once she had gotten over her shock.   
  
"Robin, have you been living under a rock or something?" She gives a grin, Grima only shakes his head before continuing. "I've been busy as an personal guard, I hadn't had the time outside the palace unfortunately."   
  
"Aw, poor Robin. Don't worry! Chrom will explain it to you." Her grin never leaves her face as Chrom gives her an unamused look as he settles his tea cup down with elegance. "Why do you do this only to me?" He shakes his head in disbelief when her grin turns into an innocent smile in return. "I don't know what you're talking about." She sings as she takes a bite of her tiny cake with her fork.  
  
Grima lets out a small huff of laughter at the two in front of him before Chrom turns his attention to him as he smiles.   
  
"Well, the World Alter festival is held in the centre of the world where the continents meet in the middle, the Gods gather each year to show their appreciation for their following. I heard that It gets it's name from the tower that lays in the centre of the land there up in the sky." Chrom explains and Grima gives a small nod of his head as he listens to hear what their followers think of the event.  
  
"But the place is really called the dragon's table cause only the Gods can go up that tower, though there are stairs leading all the way up there but who wants to go up those never ending stairs." Lissa cuts in before resuming back to her cake. "Actually, wait, can we even go up there?"  
  
She is ignored as Chrom gives her a side glance before continuing. "Anyways, I'm surprised you haven't heard of this until now but, it's full of people from the four countries, though It's mostly the basic festival activities but the main event is when we all gather around in the arena to watch the Gods themselves put on a show."   
  
Grima tries to listen but he's enjoying the sweet sugary goodness, followed by some pudding filling of some sorts, in his mouth too much to pay attention. The cake was really good as it melts in his mouth.  
  
"Though, the main show is always different each year, during last year's event Plegia's God had done this beautiful traditional dance—"   
  
Grima almost chokes on his cake in embarrassment as Chrom goes on in full detail about that dance he had done in last years show because he had lost a bet to Duma, it wasn't anything specula really, in fact he had half assed it because he didn't feel like putting the effort in the dance. If he had known that Chrom had seen it he would have tried harder!!  
  
Grima wants to hide his face in shame and maybe shed a few tears but when Chrom continues to speak he puts those embarrassing memories away to listen to the rest of what the prince has to say.  
  
"—with Plegia's own God, er, absent, I'm not sure how this years events will go. I heard some rumors of cancelation but it seems the event will go on. Ah, I haven't heard what the Gods were planning to showcase from Emm, but she had said that the Gods were doing something different this year." Chrom finishes and Grima raises an eyebrow because, what are those idiots planning on doing without him? How dare they have fun without him!  
  
Wait, If these two were going, that means Emmeryn would be going as Naga's escort which means that these two would be hanging around Naga and then she would, most likely, know that Grima in fact, had been screwing around this entire time among her followers. In fact he was practically living, freeloading off, with the royal siblings.   
  
Grima is so screwed if she finds out, no, he's screwed either way.  
  
"Robin, what's wrong? You suddenly don't look well." Chrom's concerned eyes are now on him while he stands, but Grima just shakes his head and brushes his worries aside, motioning Chrom to sit back down. "Ah, no, I think I just had too much, er, sugar." He looks down at his plate of cookies that Lissa is now giving to him.   
  
"Oh, Lissa stop that—" Chrom scolds his little sister.  
  
"But he needs more." She innocently says with a smile.   
  
As the two bicker, Grima slips one of the cookies into his mouth and no he hasn't had too much sugar, Lissa can slide more over and he'd eat the whole thing really, but the main concern he has at this moment is that he cannot participate in the festival.  
  
Though they're not wrong about the event, they all four had wanted to give back to their cherished followers and really, this was an excuse to party during the four days the festival would be held. Oh how they loved their parties when they all could gather in one place, which wasn't often. But Grima can't get over the fact that these humans think the name was from the floating tower in the sky, no, it was from a draw of names they could call it and it was mostly Mila's suggestion because the tower was 'pretty' as she had said in her childish days.   
  
She had basically threw a tantrum over it.  
  
' _Had this much time already passed since I've been here?_ ' Grima thinks as he feels a pang of sadness hit him, he's enjoyed spending time with Chrom, Lissa and the rest of the small group of friends they called the Shepard's, he feels like he actually belongs somewhere where he's not suffocating in the loneliness back in Plegia. Though, that was his own fault for not getting more involved with his following, not that they were bad beings or anything, he just wants someone to not look at him like he's higher then anyone else.   
  
As he watches the siblings make faces towards each other, he lets out a small sigh while he sips at the warm liquid in his cup after fixing it to his liking. This can be their last event before he leaves back to Plegia, back to his lonely life, back to being a God, before he had met Chrom and Lissa along with the Shepard's.   
  
He'll miss this, Grima smiles almost pitifully to his reflection in the dark liquid.   
  
"So.. If you two are going, then I'm assuming your elder sister is also?" Grima speaks up over the two siblings still bickering away.   
  
"Oh, yeah! She has to go, cause you know, she's our Goddess' escort and all." Lissa beams after smacking Chrom's hand away from her plate of pastries.   
  
"Ah, then you two will be attending by her side as well?" Grima glances away after saying this, he doesn't want to get his hopes up but he wants to spend more time with these two during the festival before he leaves, he doesn't want these last moments together to be by himself.  
  
"Oh, no, I mean we could but, uh—" Lissa pauses to find words that wouldn't be so rude, after all, she is a lady.  
  
"She's saying that, just standing by our Goddess' side during the whole entire event sounds boring." Chrom grins at him while avoiding Lissa's hand again from smacking his arm.   
  
"That is totally not what I meant!" Lissa huffs while taking the trey of pastries into her hands and walking away with it towards the exit of the room. "Just for that, I'm taking these for myself." She slips past the heavy wooden doors without looking back, then just like that, she's gone.   
  
While taking another small bite of one of the last remaining pieces of cake left on his plate, Grima turns to look at Chrom sitting across from him. "So then, we can spend time during the festival?" Grima simply asks but quirks an eyebrow at Chrom's expression as the prince is suddenly flustered while he avoids looking straight into his eyes.   
  
"I-I mean, weren't we already?" Chrom flushes more when Grima quietly laughs at him. "Sorry, I assumed you would be spending your time with your elder sister, that's why I asked if you two were attending with her and your Goddess." Grima takes his last remaining bite before his plate is empty of the pastries.   
  
"If I'm being honest, I'd rather spend the whole four with you." Chrom sheepishly smiles back at him and it's Grima's turn to be flustered while he feels something flutter in his chest at those words. "Ah, I see.. well then, you had better show me a good time." He almost feels his cheeks burn when Chrom returns a laugh of his own.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good and while we're at it," Grima kicks one of Chrom's legs from under the table. "You better get me more of those pastries, after all you are the reason Lissa left with them."   
  
"Haha, Ow— Okay."  
  
  
"Look, we're almost at the gates!" Lissa beams out across from Chrom and Grima as she draws the small window curtains back from the comfort of the carriage they were riding in to let her gaze explore the busy streets outside.   
  
Grima turns his head to look out the small window at his side and his eyes sparkle because this was very different from his entrance into the festival. There were other carriages and wagons lined up to enter the world alter grounds, people from all over were also out and about as they line up at the entrance to be let in. When his eyes move ahead, he can see the stands and attractions set up just past the gates as he and Lissa share excited glances with one another.   
  
Chrom laughs in amusement at the both of them gawking like small children from where he's seated next to Grima on the plush cushioning. "It won't be long until we're in then."  
  
It doesn't take long until they're let in, but as business calls the royal siblings first had to inform their Goddess and Emmeryn that they had arrived, they both had offered if Grima had wanted to go with them but Grima respectfully declines to their offer, like heck he's going to be in front of Naga again when he had just been in her chamber of judgment the other week.  
  
"Sorry about this, are you sure you'll be fine by yourself for a bit?" Chrom sends an apologetic look through his eyes as they stand out the gates of a fine manor where those other idiot gods would be staying for the next four days alongside their escorts.   
  
Grima gives Chrom a nod. "I'll be fine, you just go do your things." He waves a hand in dismissal. "Or I'll have fun without you two." He says mockingly as Lissa gasps in horror while covering her mouth with a hand.   
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would."  
  
"You fiend."   
  
They both share a laugh before Lissa nudges Chrom's side. "C'mon, it won't take long. Robin can handle himself, he's a big boy." She teasingly says while Grima plays along with her. "I promise I won't get lost this time."  
  
Chrom shakes his head at the both of them. "I can't believe you two.. Well, we shouldn't take that long. We'll find you if you do decide to sightsee."   
  
"I won't wander far."   
  
Grima gives a small wave as the other two leave to go greet their sister and Naga, when he's complete alone he sighs out before turning around.   
  
"Gaius, I know you're there." He flatly calls out.  
  
"Man, Bubbles, you're no fun at all." The ginger assassin almost whines out as he appears in front of Grima with a smirk. "I didn't want to show up with Blue around, if you hadn't noticed I'd say that he's not quite fond of me." He slings an arm around Grima who just shakes his head at the other. "It's because you tease him too much."   
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmm." Gaius hums while leaning his face too close for Grima's liking until he pulls away with a chuckle when Grima sends him a look. "You're so cute to tease, you know? Well, since you're not busy at the moment, let's go check out what's there to do until they come back."   
  
Grima thinks about the suggestion for a moment before deciding to just go along with the assassin. "Sure."  
  
Grima's eyes sparkle as he takes in the sight around him, these humans, their followers, are enjoying themselves with the festivities going on. He doesn't know when was the last time he had involved himself with the humans like this, where no one is looking at him, paying attention to him as they go on about the first day.  
  
"Have you never interacted with us humans like this before? You look like a child out for the first time." Gaius says after laughing while he walks next to him with a bag of sweet pastries he had snatched from one of the stands, Grima almost feels sheepish as he looks to the taller, he understands what he means. "I haven't been able too in a long time, not since, you know." He gestures to himself which Gaius catches onto and gives an acknowledged nod. "Hnn, I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you beings."  
  
"Very." Grima says while his eyes still explore around him. Gaius seems to be suddenly interested in him as he asks a question Grima wasn't expecting from him.   
  
"So, how did you guys know that you were, you know." Grima turns his attention to the other at his side as the assassin motions towards him. "Just curious, bet you don't get humans asking these questions, eh?" He gives a grin when Grima gives him a thoughtful look, he's right, he hadn't known a human such as Gaius who seemed so casual about the whole thing.  
  
"Hm, I can't really say. We just knew from the beginning, when we were children. But as you can imagine, was a long few centuries ago."   
  
Gaius hums through his pastri in his mouth while he listens. "Man you guys are old." He lets out a chuckle after finishing the treat.  
  
"You're tiny human mind can't even imagine." Grima chuckles along with him.  
  
As they walk in content silence, Grima turns when he hears someone calling out to him.  
  
"Robin! There you are.. Ugh." Chrom had called out happily until he caught sight of the assassin next to the smaller.  
  
"Ooh, here we go." Gaius smirks to himself next to Grima before draping his arm over his shoulders as Grima gives an unamused look to the other.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chrom narrows his eyes at the other and Gaius just gives him a knowing look. "You know, just here like everyone else, gotta pay the respects for the Gods too." Grima feels him give a squeeze to his side which he gives a harsh nudge of his elbow. Gaius makes a noise as he pulls away from him with a pout. "Bubbles, why you gotta hurt me like this?"   
  
"How was your sister?" Grima turns his attention towards Chrom while ignoring the man beside him as he stifles his laughter, Chrom's eyes are only on him as he smiles. "Emm is doing fine, she's helping with preparations for the main show on the last day."   
  
Grima hums with a nod, he didn't get much information from that, ugh, he really wans to know what those idiots had planned without him. He hopes that they don't decide to do anything interesting while he's gone, those itdits.  
  
As the two taller humans have a staring contest, Grima notices the lack of a little sister next to Chrom's side. "Where's Lissa?" He questions as both turn their attention to him.  
  
"Huh, you're right, where's Princess, Blue?" Gaius not to innocently smiles towards the prince who looks almost embarrassed by the question.   
  
"She said that she would stay behind and help Emm out with things.." Chrom trails off while turning his gaze away, Grima blinks confused on why Lissa would decide last minute not to go around the festival with them until Gaius speaks up next to him with a smug look.   
  
"She didn't want to be the third wheel, I also understand the feeling."   
  
"What— No!" Chrom immediately sputters while his cheeks tint slightly before turning away. "Anyways, Robin, where do you want to go?" A hand grabs at Grima's own while Chrom slightly tugs him towards him.   
  
"Um.." Grima thinks, he never really did explore what activities their followers did outside the manor, he would usually stay indoors the whole event with those other idiots until the last day. "What do you usually do during the festival?" He asks as he smiles up at Chrom, he wants to know how Chrom enjoys spending his time during these days, what he likes to eat from the many stands, or what he and Lissa would have done together, he wants to know these little things before he leaves at the final day of the festival.   
  
Chrom flushes at the smile while squeezing the others hand in his own before motioning towards a stand. "Well, me and Lissa would usually first try this one sweet from the neighboring country, I think you would like it since you and my little sister both have such a sweet tooth." He chuckles fondly.  
  
"I like anything you give me." Grima says truthfully, he'll try anything Chrom gives him.  
  
"I feel so left out." They both ignore the assassin.   
  
The first two days had gone by too fast in Grima's opinion, though Chrom and Gaius seemed to be getting along to his relief, Lissa had also joined back during the first day sometime in the evening.   
  
As he stands in front of the open glass door that leads out to a small balcony from one of the inns in the city that hold the World Alter, Grima stares up at the stars above as nightfall had taken it's stead. He recalls the events from the first day of how Chrom and Lissa had insisted he stay with them in the manor where their elder sister would be staying along with the other personal escorts alongside their Gods, of course he had declined because there was no way that he was going to risk being seen by those other idiots and maybe Validar, if the man had come to attend this year without him there.   
  
Gaius had said that he was staying in one of the inns and that he could share a room with him, and Grima had almost accepted until Chrom had suggested he stay with him and share a room together.   
  
Chrom didn't have to go all this way to stay with him, but it warms him all the same because even if its selfish, he's almost happy that Chrom would rather stay with him then his sisters and Naga.  
  
As he listens to water running in the next room over where Chrom is currently refreshing up, he can't help but feel sadness cross him as tomorrow is their last day of the festival. Tomorrow is their last day together Grima decided, he will go back to Plegia once the festival is done with, a year break wasn't so bad, he smiles to himself.  
  
Grima will miss everyone he's meet in this short time.  
  
As the night breeze brushes against his skin, Grima idly turns the ring he holds in his fingers as it shines from the moonlight. He wanted to give Chrom something to remember him by, when they had been walking past some stalls earlier in the day Grima couldn't keep his eyes off this one piece of jewellery. It's almost silly of him to think that the small blue crystal orb inside had reminded him of Chrom's clear blue eyes, those same eyes that always show such kindness towards him since they had first met.   
  
Grima sighs as he feels his cheeks flush, hopefully Chrom will accept this from him.  
  
"Robin? You'll catch a cold if you leave the door open." Grima turns to face Chrom as the other walks out from the other room with his hair still damp, Grima can't help the fond smile he gives as Chrom is always looking out for his own care.   
  
"Chrom, I have something for you." He says while motioning Chrom to come to him, his heart quickens in his chest as Chrom's eyes brighten while he makes his way over to him.  
  
"You do?" Chrom questions as he stands in front of Grima.   
  
"Here, give me your hand." Grima softly says as he holds out his own for Chrom to place his hand atop. Chrom quirks an eyebrow before doing so, placing his hand onto Grima's own as the other's smile never leaves.   
  
"Tomorrow is the last day of the festival," Grima says as he brings his other hand to brush against the others knuckles. "I wanted to give you something." He parts Chrom's fingers gently as the prince watches with widen eyes as his breath is taken away when lips kiss at each of his fingertips.   
  
"Chrom, I want to thank you for these past few months, this whole experience with you had been so much fun. I never want to forget these memories we all spent together." Gentle hands hold onto his own as Chrom feels his heart swell and ache at the same time when silver slips past and onto his finger with such ease.  
  
"I want to thank you, for being so kind to me, for everything you given me." Grima smiles fondly as the ring shines in the moonlight from the open glass doors. He can't help these feelings inside him, he wants to lay his heart down only for Chrom, he wants to say much more but he can't. He can't with how much he had already lied to the prince, about who he really is.   
  
' _So, please. Don't be too mad when the truth comes out._ ' Grima thinks as he places a kiss onto the ring before pulling away. "I really had fun." Grima smiles with closed eyes, he doesn't want to go but, he's kept a lot of people worried over these months with his selfish actions.  
  
"Robin.." Chrom breathlessly whispers into the dark, before the other could pull his hands away from his Chrom gently, desperately, holds them in his. This confession almost sounds like he would be leaving, Chrom can still feel the ache in his chest because, he doesn't want him to leave.  
  
"Don't leave, this doesn't have to end like this. You can stay, you're always welcomed with us!" He pleas, grasps tighter onto smaller hands as he holds them close to him. This can't end like this, he won't let it end when all he sees is heartbreak in those crimson eyes.   
  
"If you have to leave, then, then I won't hesitate to follow you. I'll be there for you, I'll always be with you because we're two halves of the same whole." Chrom says with such emotion in his voice, he means it, he meant every word he had just said because he doesn't want to lose this person right in front of him. He'll follow him to the ends of the world.  
  
"Chrom.." Grima whispers as an arm finds it's way around his waist and pulls gently, Chrom's other hand never leaves it's hold onto his own. He can feel his eyes swell up with such overwhelming emotions, this is the second time Chrom had made him cry, in all his Godhood, he's never felt these strong feelings towards another. This is different then that of love for his people, it's much more that Grima can't even describe how much his heart aches for the other, he would lay down his Godhood for this human in front of him.  
  
Chrom gently wipes at his tears that had fallen before speaking while holding him close. "So don't say such words like this is our last night together." Bringing his hand up, Chrom brushes his lips across the skin before placing a kiss into his palm.  
  
"I— I.. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they secretly got engaged haha just kidding  
> unless— //eyeemoji
> 
> so uh, i think this fic might be ending soon maybe like 3ish chapters left   
> cant wait to see what happens h e h


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)

Grima can't get over the embarrassing confession last night, he can't believe he had kissed Chrom's hand and those words the prince had said to him in return. Chrom doesn't shy away from him when they sneak glances to one another and Grima tries not to hide his face away when he gives that same charming smile to his reactions.   
  
"Oh my god, just get married already." Lissa and Gaius both groan out as they all walk together in the busy streets of the world alter grounds.  
  
"There's no need." Chrom, for the first time Grima had seen all day, says while he doesn't blush away in embarrassment. Instead, he only holds onto Grima's hand a bit tighter in his grasp. Grima smiles all the while, he's never been this happy before, not that he can't recall, he hopes that today doesn't end as badly.   
  
"Ooh, I see something new and shiny on a finger." Gaius coos out while Lissa gives a confused 'huh' before she glances over both Grima and Chrom.   
  
"No.." She gasps with her mouth agape. "No way!" She lets out a unhuman squeal that catches the attention of the other people around them as she jumps in place. "Really? Really?!" She looks up at her brother while Chrom, this time, flushes embarrassed.  
  
"Uh, not exactly.. er.."  
  
"Don't be shy, Blue."  
  
"Oh my gosh, this is the closest thing to getting engaged!!"   
  
Grima doesn't say anything while he listens to the three of his friends talk over one another, he can't help but dreadfully think about how Chrom will react when he tells him the truth at the end of the festival. After that confession last night, he had decided that he would inform the prince of just who he really is and his reasoning. After all, Chrom deserves the truth more then anyone else.  
  
He just doesn't know when a good time will be.  
  
Grima ponders over his thoughts while still holding onto Chrom's hand. ' _Ugh, maybe after the ending ceremony.. But there's no time afterwards! Then maybe—_ '  
  
"Oh! I just remembered! Did you guys hear? The main event this evening was announced this morning. The Gods will be doing a battle royale!" Lissa suddenly exclaims with stars in her eyes.  
  
Grima instantly stops his train of thoughts at this. "What?" He says flatly as he feels a bitter annoyance bubble up because the one time he doesn't show up those idiots go off and do something fun for once, and without him?!   
  
"Yeah! It's going to be awesome." Lissa turns to him with stars in her eyes.  
  
"So the Gods are going to duke it off huh?" Gaius muses and Grima doesn't miss the knowing look in the assassin's eyes when they glance towards him. "I can't wait to see this."  
  
"Yes!" Lissa fists her hands together excitedly. "I wanna watch our Goddess kick some butt!"   
  
"Lissa, language." Chrom shakes his head like the big brother he is. "Though, I would like to see the God's strength in power, this should be fun." He laughs and Grima wants to cry because he want's to kick down Duma and Naga in front of everyone to show off just how powerful he is. Mila on the other hand, he would never lay a finger on her but that doesn't mean he wouldn't go down without a fight, or rather, bribing her to step down.   
  
It had always worked in the past.  
  
Grima can't remember the last time they had all battled it out, they usually, almost don't tend to fight one another unless they wanted to let out some stress that had been bottled up.   
  
Or friendly harmless banters fights, just for the heck of it, which was usually the case. Well, most of the time anyways.  
  
Thinking about it just makes Grima really want to fight now, ugh.  
  
"It won't start till later this evening so, we still have time to have fun until the end." Lissa bounces in place with a wide smile on her lips.   
  
Chrom gives a chuckle at his sisters excitement. "Lissa, calm. Try not to bump into anyone." He warns as she does a small twirl in place. "Don't worry, I won't bump into anyone— Oof—"  
  
"And there she goes." Gaius says as Lissa collides into someone while Chrom gives her a 'What did I just say' look. "Lissa." Chrom sighs out as Grima continues to watch in silence from Chrom's side.   
  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Lissa quickly apologizes as the person gives a small laugh.   
  
"No, it's fine. I wasn't watching where I was walking either." A woman's voice says and Grima is struck in place as he's certain he had heard this woman's voice before.   
  
"Sorry about my sister." Chrom sheepishly says and the woman gives another small polite chuckle. "No, really. It's fine."  
  
"Wow Princess, watch your surroundings." Gaius joins in as he, Chrom and the woman share a laugh together as the noises of Lissa pouting and whining slightly sounds out.  
  
Grima can't focus while his eyes trail over to the woman, but she had pulled her cloak over her head before he could take her features in to put a face to that familiar voice. "Well, I hope you all enjoy the rest of the festival, please excuse me." She bows her head and bits of white hair fall down.  
  
Where had he heard this woman's voice?  
  
"You're not staying for the main event?" Lissa bluntly questions with a tilt of her head. "You're going to miss out on the most awesome show!"   
  
"Lissa, please." Chrom shakes his head before he politely smiles at the woman. "Though, it is a shame that you're leaving before the show this evening."   
  
The woman chuckles before she shakes her head from under her cloak. "Yes, Unfortunally I have business else where that had just came up. I really did want to see the outcome but as duties call." She sighs. "But, I hope you all enjoy the show tonight." Grima can see a smile form onto her lips and an unmistakable, sets of eyes on him from behind the fabric as the others around him give small farewells to her when she turns away from them and continues walking through the busy street filled with people.  
  
"..." Grima watches her disappear in the crowd with this uneasy feeling, the whole encounter had felt so off to him.  
  
"Well, let's go do something till then!" Lissa beams as she walks to one of the many activities the festival has to offer.  
  
"Bet you can't swing that heavy axe there." Gaius follows behind her. "Is that a bet? Just watch!"   
  
"Those two.." Chrom sighs out but smiles all the same before turning to look at Grima at his side. "We should probably watch, just in case Lissa chops someone's head off." He laughs and Grima can't help but snort out. "If anything, she'll probably try to take the axe."   
  
"You're most likely right about that." Chrom muses while squeezing Grima's hand.  
  
"I am right, look."  
  
"Lissa! No! Stop!"  
  
With the afternoon gone by and replaced by pinks and purples in the sky, everyone attending the festival were in such high spirits as their excitement for the show was to start soon.   
  
It's almost time for the main event in the evening while the three of them walk up to an small area reserved for the escorts. Lissa happily skips ahead of Chrom and Grima as she leads the way, Chrom is at Grima's side and he wants to hold the others hand as they lightly brush against one another.   
  
But he holds himself back, instead he thinks about after the show is over and how he'll tell Chrom. The small dreadful feeling is still lingering in the back of his mind of how the prince will react. Grima bites his lower lip, he's never felt this nervous before, why is he suddenly overwhelmed by this little thing?  
  
Chrom notices his distress as ever, and Grima supposes that maybe it's a good thing as the princes gives him a reassuring smile. "What's wrong? You can tell me, you know." He simply says and there's a bunch of things that Grima wants to spill at the moment.  
  
He wants to tell Chrom how he makes him feel, about all of his secrets that he's been keeping, the slight disappointment that he can't go kick down Naga and Duma, about his beautiful home covered in sand and how much he wants to take him there, there's so many things that Grima wants to say.  
  
Instead, he shakes his head before warm eyes soften. "No, not now. But, I'll tell you once the show is over if you don't mind."  
  
Chrom gently takes his hand into his own. "I'll wait for you till then."   
  
So he smiles in return, yes, he'll tell Chrom for sure.  
  
Red eyes explore from the stands of the arena, they had entered through the doors for the reserved spots for the escorts and other personal guards for the Gods. People from their countries fill in the massive arena as they all chatter about, they're in the front rows of course and the first few there.  
  
"I don't think I can ever get how big this place is." Lissa says as she looks over the railing from the arena grounds before looking around at the crowds of people surrounding them.  
  
"Well, it needs to be this huge for the Gods." Chrom says next to her as he also looks around their surroundings.   
  
Grima hums in agreement, yes, this whole place was massive in space. They don't use the arena much like how they don't use their dragon forms often unlike in the past but the arena was built so that they could at least transform and bring forth their divine dragons for battle against one another.   
  
It's not wide enough for him and Naga's true forms, but it's enough for them both to take their second ones. Grima wouldn't brag but, he is quite proud of his size as he is the biggest out of the four of them, Naga following after, as she's just a bit smaller but they're at least the size of the largest continent.   
  
Mila and Duma prefer to take in smaller forms, but that doesn't mean that they're small in power. Grima knows this from past experiences, the two can do serious damage.   
  
Since it would be dangerous for their following as they watch and cheer on, there is a spell casted by them all to make a barrier to protect those outside of the arena grounds so that their attacks wouldn't cause any harm to their tiny humans. Their attacks will only be permitted inside the grounds, insuring everyone's safety. Though, there are exceptions of course. Only those with the Gods brand, the escorts, can enter inside, but this was just a small mistake really.   
  
Grima still can't believe that they all missed this and didn't even think about it.  
  
"Ah, hello there Prince Chrom, Princess Lissa." A cheerful voice calls out as three heads turn to meet the sight of Celica, Mila's escort smile with kindness, she walks up the steps of the staircase from the entrance that's just below while she gives a small wave when she reaches the top.  
  
"Celica! Hello!" Lissa beams at her with her own wave.  
  
"There's no need for formalities, we're all friends aren't we, princess Celica?" Chrom returns her smile as he teases the redhead. "Yes, we are, aren't we?" She laughs before her eyes meets Grima's own and Grima feels a panic fill him.   
  
' _She's going to know!"_ Grima internally regrets his decision of not going with Gaius to one of the regular seats.  
  
"Oh, you have a guest? How rude of me." She looks apologetic before continuing. "Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Celica. I am Lady Mila's escort." She gives a polite bow of her head like the all the other times she would greet Grima back in his palace.  
  
"Ah, hello. It's nice to meet you." Grima feels so awkward at the moment as he puts on a smile. "My name is Robin. I am one of Lord Grima's personal guards, though, I'm currently residing at house Ylisse." Grima says calmly and is mildly proud of himself for remembering to included the personal guard part of his introduction.  
  
"Oh?" Celica blinks in surprise. "Sorry If I'm mistaken, I haven't met you when I was in the presents of Lord Grima, haven't I?" She looks confused and Grima sweats as he internally screams because she'll catch on or say something that will most definitely make him look shady.  
  
He racks his brain for any excuse or memory, anything, until he remembers something. "We have met at some point, I'm sure you remember, we wear our veils as palace guards. Though we haven't officially spoken, I do remember seeing you by Lady Mila's side." Grima hopes that his excuse is believable, it is true that some of the guards do wear a veil to keep the sands out of their eyes while on post.  
  
"Oh, yes, I see. I'm sorry about lord Grima. I hope he returns back safely." She gives a polite bow of her head and Grima wants to kick himself because he's now realizing how much worry he's causing for others besides his followers and Naga.  
  
"Ah, thank you." Is all he can manage to say before a few more other people walk up the steps.  
  
"Emmeryn!" Lissa shouts excitedly while rushing over to her elder sister. "Emm!" Chrom is quick to follow after as Grima stands with Celica near the railings as she giggles towards them.  
  
Grima notices that she's not alone, walking beside her is that young man he saw back in Plegia escorting Duma. What was his name again? Grima is bad with new faces and names.  
  
Emmeryn's smile brightens as soon as she catches sight of her younger siblings. "Hello you two, I'm glad to see you both here." She warmly embraces the two into her arms. "Of course! We wouldn't miss out on this!" Lissa beams, her smile never once fading along with the glint of excitement in her eyes.  
  
Both Emmeryn and Chrom share a laugh before she turns towards Grima and gives another warm smile. "It's nice to see you again Robin, I hope you've been enjoying the festival so far. I heard from my siblings that this is your first."  
  
Grima gives a quick nod of his head. " Likewise, and yes. This is my first and your younger siblings have shown me a good time during the festival." He smiles as he speaks the truth, these whole four days of the festival had been so fun with the two royals along with Gaius.  
  
"I'm glad." Emmeryn gives a small laugh before she turns to the young man standing almost nervously at her side. "Chrom, Lissa, as you may have heard, this is Lord Duma's escort. Walheart had stepped down recently." She says with her calm voice as the young man flushes when everyone turns their attention to him.   
  
"Hello, my name is Alm. I am Lord Duma's new escort. It's a pleasure to meet lady Emmeryn's younger siblings and friend." He says as Chrom and Lissa introduce themselves to Alm. Grima gives an acknowledged nod when Alm turns to him, Celica is trying to hide her giggles into her hand at his side.   
  
Grima is mildly curious about their relationship since he vaguely remembers seeing the two talk to one another back then.  
  
"Has Validar not arrived?" Emmeryn questions while she rests a hand to her cheek after taking a quick glance around, this makes Grima stiffen again as those flashes of his surreal dream comes to mind. Another reason being that Validar for sure would know that Grima is, well, Grima, God of Plegia.   
  
He's so screwed if he actually shows up! Grima internally panics at the thought.  
  
Chrom and Lissa share confused faces as they're not, more like choose, to be much involved with the escorts duties.   
  
"Ah, I haven't seen him, or heard anything during the four days." Celica says as she walks over to the other two escorts. "Me neither, though, I heard that he would be attending this evenings show from Lord Duma." Alm speaks up next to Celica. The three of them share a look with one another and Grima can feel himself sweat while plastering a smile onto his face.   
  
If Validar does show up, he doesn't want to think about it.  
  
"I see.." Emmeryn hums. "In any case, why don't we all seat ourselves? The show will be starting soon." She smiles to everyone gathered, Lissa gasps out in surprise as she quickly rushes to the rows of seats before standing an waving them all over. "C'mon you guys! It'll start soon!"   
  
Everyone shares a laugh as she's the youngest out of them all, her excitement for the show does lift everyone's spirits while they all take their seats. Even Grima is at least a bit interested, even if he can't participate, to see which of his idiot friends would come out as victor in the end.  
  
Chrom and Lissa surprisingly don't sit next to Emmeryn's side, instead they both sit on either side of Grima which he wants to embrace these two into his arms because they're so indearing.  
  
Emmeryn seats herself with the other two escorts as the three of them start casual conversation with each other, Grima supposes that they would eventually become somewhat friends with how they do have to spend time with each other when those other idiot Gods gather at his home, because Grima does not involuntary go visit them unless it's at Mila's home.  
  
He listens to both Chrom and Lissa chat over him while his gaze is set down onto the arena grounds, he can't get this feeling that someone is watching him from somewhere. He hopes that it's just his imagination and paranoia of being caught before he can tell Chrom the truth at the end of the show.  
  
The arena quiets down once the torches light up one by one along the railings with ancient magic before loudly cheering in excitement that Grima hadn't witness since the last time they had held a show this big and widely anticipated. When the soft glow of two figures stand in the centre of the battle ground, Mila and Duma, Grima has to fight the urge to roll his eyes when Naga appears, floating with all her glory and legless legs.  
  
If Grima remembers correctly, this year was Mila's turn to give the opening speach.  
  
"Hello, our children, our followers. We thank you all for joining us this evening and throughout the four days. We would like to spend this moment to thank you all for your great support and we appreciate each and every one of you, our children." Yes, Grima was right as Mila pauses when the crowd cheers out, she waves with that kind motherly smile which, in Grima's option makes the crowd cheer louder.  
  
Mila continues her speech when the crowd settles again but Grima can't focus on her voice as that same feeling of being watched comes back. Glancing around the audience, he doesn't sense any other presents besides the three idiots down below, he can't point out any suspicious figures mixed in the crowd when he takes a double scan around, so where..?  
  
Grima doesn't miss how Naga and Duma are sharing glances with one another so they definitely are also getting this strange feeling.   
  
"— And so, we hope that you all will enjoy our show tonight." Mila finishes as the crowd cheers loudly once again with applauds.   
  
When she moves, that's when it all happens.  
  
Blinding lightening that sounded like shattering glass flashes throughout the whole enclosed area, thick smoke surrounds the centre where the lightening had struck as the whole area is silenced of what just had occurred. Confusion stirs within the crowds before everyone breaks out in whispers of shock and surprise along the many rows of seats as the smoke slowly dissipates revealing the large form.  
  
Grima can only stare wide eyed as he stands, his hands tightly grasp around the railing as they tremble.   
  
"This.. This is impossible." He can only whisper out. "There's no way.. This is.." He lets out a shuttering breath, he feels Chrom's hand on his shoulder but he can't turn his attention away. He can't think straight, not when, not when the sight in front of him is impossible, because, because—   
  
Because, there in the centre of the arena, clouded in smoke with that same exact dark lingering energy, is a massive dragon that looks exactly like his own form. It stares back at his tiny human form with those six red glowing eyes, he knows that it's staring right at him because it doesn't turn it's attention away from him before the dragon lets out an ear shattering cry of a roar.  
  
"Isn't that.." Grima hears someone say but he can't focus on the voices around him.  
  
"It's Lord Grima." Another voice says, but there's voices talking over one another or is that just him?  
  
He can't make out a single voice that's speaking right now over the whispering voices surrounding him, those same dark sinister voices whispers back to him. He can't move again, his vision goes dark like there's a pair of hands covering his eyes. He hears them, every single terrible things the voices say, tell him what he can do.   
  
" _That's_ Lord Grima?!" It's Lissa who speaks loudly over the many people in the arena.  
  
' _No, that's wrong. Because.. I'm.._ ' Grima snaps out of his thoughts as he glances around him, Lissa is staring wide eyed in shock at the massive form of the imposter out on the battle ground while those idiots escorts whisper to one another with confused expressions, and Chrom-   
  
When he looks towards the prince, Chrom almost looks terrified where he stands next to him. His free hand is gripped tightly around the railing while his other is still on Grima's shoulder for what was supposed to be in comfort.   
  
Grima tears his gaze away because the sounds of an attack being charged before flames scatter around, hissing in heat as those idiots down there quickly dodge and deflect the attack, which sends the crowd into a confuse state of cheering as they think this is part of the show.  
  
Then Grima feels it for sure, eyes set on him as he quickly looks up to meet the owner of the raging glare.   
  
Red familiar eyes narrowed, glaring down at him as the figure levitates over the dragons head as Grima's breath hitches in his throat because, he knows those eyes, he's sure of it.  
  
A smirk crosses over the figures lips like earlier that day before they vanish suddenly without a trace.  
  
"Why is Lord Grima attacking the other Gods?" It's the young man, Alm to point this out as he intently watches what is happening unfold on the battle ground.  
  
Everyone's attention is now back onto the battle below and to Grima's horror, the look alike clone is fighting against those three idiots. Naga and Duma are trying their best to fend against giant claws as Mila had been the first to be struck down, the crowd still cheers on without knowing the wrongfulness of this whole situation.   
  
"Is this part of the show?" Lissa questions when she stands beside Chrom.  
  
"I don't think it is." Chrom finally manages to say while his own expression is puzzled at what is happening down below.   
  
' _No, this isn't part of it._ ' Grima can only keep his thoughts to himself at the moment.  
  
"But why is.. Why is Lord Grima attacking?" Celica's voice trembles and Grima doesn't blame her, not when her own Goddess, Mila, is badly injured as Duma tries to protect her from more harm.  
  
"That is not Lord Grima." A older, calmed voice says and Grima freezes as he knows that voice too well.   
  
"Validar." Celica turns to greet the older man, as well as the other two escorts before Emmeryn speaks up. "Validar, can you explain what is happening?" She gives a stern expression without losing her calm demeanor.   
  
"As I had said, that is not Lord Grima, I assure you. My lord would never.." Validar trails off, shaking his head as that thing out there is not his kind, gentle God he has known throughout his life. "Also, appearance wise, it closely resembles my God but not exactly."   
  
When Grima takes another look over, he's surprised that he himself had missed such small details. The form is smaller then his own, and the dragon doesn't look like it hadn't finished fully transforming to his original state, it almost looks like him but now that Validar had pointed it out, he can now see the mistakes.   
  
"Lady Mila!" Celica cries out in worry as she stands next to Alm, Mila slowly recovers from the first direct attack done to her but Grima's own stomach sinks as he knows that she is too weaken to actually stay in and fight against the dragon that lets out a breath of fire.  
  
Everyone is talking over each other again, trying to think of a plan, anything to help their Gods fighting against the dragon.  
  
He needs to go down and help them, Naga and Duma can't fight the dragon on their own, and Mila needs to recover because, there is only one true way that they can die, Grima doesn't know if this applies to the fake clone of himself but he'd rather not risk the chances.  
  
' _I can help them! Those idiots don't even know what they're doing! They'll die at this rate!_ ' Grima's hand clutches around the barrier that protects the crowd from the battles of the arena, he's ready to go help those idiots but, he's hesitating.  
  
' _If I go, then.._ ' Grima breathes in deeply, he's conflicted over his own thoughts. 'Ugh! Why now?!' He grits his teeth in frustration.  
  
If he goes down there to help then his identity will be revealed for everyone to see, everyone will know who he is, that he is Plegia's missing God.  
  
Grima doesn't want to go back to the life he had been living before meeting Chrom—   
  
His heart stops for a moment because, how will Chrom react?  
  
' _No, I can't._ ' Grima shakes his head, no, he can't go down there to help, he can't, it's just not possible, not yet, because he has to tell Chrom the whole truth before anyone else, he—   
  
It's when Duma himself is thrown back against the walls of the arena, Duma who is maybe almost the strongest out of the other two, Naga and Mila.  
  
"Nng.." Duma's eyes scrunch up in pain before he stands steadily back to his feet before charging at the dragon with rage as his people, his followers scream out in a panic. It seems like the situation was finally hitting everyone of just how wrong everything is.  
  
"We have to help them!" And it's Alm who speaks out first against all of this happening. "This isn't right! Something's not right with how things are going on here!" Everyone's attention is on him now as the crowd starts to mummer and whisper to one another in panic.   
  
"No!" Everyone is quickly silenced as Duma's voice roars out. "No! You can't battle this thing! You— All of you have to stay where you are! The barrier around the arena is meant to protect you all!" He turns to meet Alm's worried gaze before he breathes out his own breath of fire to use as a wall from the sharp large claws of the dragon.  
  
"It's alright everyone, so please don't worry about us." Mila, despite how pained she looks when she picks herself up from the ground once again when she had been caught by the wing and thrown down, smiles throughout this all done to her. "Please stay back in the protection of the barrier."  
  
"Please, stay back everyone." Naga's elegant voice rings out throughout the whole area, she's in the air using her own power against the dragon, her body glows almost like she's using every strength she has in her whole being.   
  
But Grima knows that this is only half of everyone's power, they all need to be in the same area in order to use the fullest of their Godhood power.   
  
Lissa screams when one large boulder from the battle comes flying towards their direction and Chrom is quick to throw himself in front of her to protect his little sister despite knowing that the barrier will protect them.  
  
The barrier that is protecting them from any harm from the battlefield stops it in place, the reflective almost glass like surface cracks underneath from the sheer force and Grima knows that it won't break but if enough power were to be used against it, eventually it would shatter.  
  
"Goddess Naga!" Emmeryn's voice calls out and Grima's eyes flicker to where Naga had just been levitating, but widen at the shocking sight of her form laying on the ground below. If Naga is down then the dragon that had been summoned is too powerful for all three of them to take down!  
  
Grima is panicked at the shocking state of Naga defeated on the ground as Duma is the only one left that hadn't been badly injured.   
  
"We— We have to help!" Grima's head snaps towards Chrom who's gaze is down on the battle, Chrom can't possibly, no, Grima won't let him.  
  
"You can't!" Grima hisses out, Chrom can't beat this thing, even if he gives it his all, he can't beat this thing—   
  
"We have too! Can't you see our Gods need out help?!" It's Celica who cries out this time, Alm is quick to agree with her which makes Grima's irritation flare.   
  
"You guys can't do anything to help! Unless you want to die yourselves. Can't you see that even your Gods themselves can't defeat this thing?" Grima snaps, these tiny humans cannot beat this thing, it should be clear to them as their own Gods lay battered on the ground. "You're all foolish."  
  
Emmeryn gives a thoughtful glance towards Grima before she lets out a small sigh. "Even so, it's our jobs as escorts to help our Gods in any way we can."  
  
"Emm.." Chrom whispers out as he puts his hand onto her shoulder, and Grima can't believe these humans are willing to throw their lives away just to try and save their idiot Gods.  
  
"I agree that we should try to aid the Gods and Goddess'." Everyone's heads turn towards the voice of person who spoke and Grima is surprised to see Validar standing near the staircase of the arena.   
  
"You.." Grima wants to say something but instead he bites his tongue, these humans are willing to sacrifice themselves just for the safety of their Gods?  
  
"Validar, you don't have too. I know your own God has.." It's Emmeryn who speaks so kindly to him while she holds her staff in hands, but Validar shakes his head while he holds his own weapon in hand, a tomb Grima had given him so long ago.  
  
"No, even if foolish like this man had said," Validar turns and gives Grima a acknowledge smile with a nod of his head before his attention is back on the rest of the group. "I believe our own God, Lord Grima, would want us to give our aid even if he is not here with us this day or the next. That is what I believe." Validar's hand raises to place it to his heart and Grima almost feels like he could cry at Validar's words, he takes back everything he just had thought as he feels so much pride and gratitude towards this man that had been with him for the past three decades.   
  
"You all.." Grima almost feels himself swell up, these tiny little humans are willing to put their lives in danger and even willing to sacrifice themselves just to give their Gods a fighting chance against the dragon that had clawed them down.   
  
The four nods to themselves before Celica speaks up first. "I only carry a tomb lady Mila had given me, what about you all?" She pulls out a book from her belts at her side before holding it up for everyone to see. "I too am a magic user, my God had given me this." Validar also holds up the tomb Grima had given him.  
  
Emmeryn straightens with her staff. "I can only do so much but I can heal when you all call me. I'll put everything in my power to not let any of us fall." She closes her eyes with a smile. "Ah, I have a replica of Falchion Duma had given me." Alm's hand goes towards the hilt of his sheathed sword at his hip which Emmeryn looks towards him then at Chrom at her side. "Ah, Chrom, I believe you also have a replica of Falchion Naga had gifted you, do you have it on your person?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, I have it right here." As Alm had done, Chrom's hands go to the hilt of the sword at his side and Grima's left confused at this. "Why do you have that?" The words leave Grima's mouth before he could stop the thought and Chrom looks at him surprised.   
  
"I thought I told you but now that I think about it, I guess I haven't. I was going to be blessed by our Goddess, it was going to be announced at the end but then.." The prince trails off and Grima feels his heart pace faster in his chest at the information.  
  
Grima knew that Chrom would have tried to help in anyway but, without a weapon on hand he had thought that Emmeryn would have told him to stay back, the thought of Chrom dying down there with the rest of these humans makes his heart ache.  
  
He can stop this—   
  
But when he tries to speak, nothing comes out.   
  
"Okay, are we all ready?" Grima hears one of them speak but he's too busy in his own thoughts to hear just who had spoken.   
  
He's hesitating when these tiny humans around him are willing to give their own lives to protect their Gods, to give them a chance to flee and recover.  
  
' _I can stop them, I can help those idiots down there, I can do something, but_ _—_ ' And there it is again, he's stopping himself from helping, from doing anything to help at all because he's being selfish.  
  
Those idiots are going to die down there and here he is, hesitating over his own personal selfish wish.   
  
He's the worst.  
  
Grima grits his teeth in frustration at himself, he knows that he should help but then he would be thrown back into his Godhood, back to the same boring life, back to nothing. All of this work he had done for his great escape and all this freedom he felt living with these tiny humans, the freedom he felt living with Chrom and all the other experiences this prince had given him.   
  
But, hadn't he already accepted this the other night? When he had given Chrom the ring, that silent confession toward him and what sweet, meaningful words Chrom had expressed back.   
  
Grima hears the group make their decision then move to leave.  
  
He can do this, because, Chrom is so important to him. Chrom doesn't have to throw his precious life away, this wonderful life he had shown him, not when Grima can do the same.  
  
Grima had made his own decision.  
  
"You guys are a bunch of idiots, I can't believe this." Grima laughs to himself before stepping towards the barrier that protects them from the arena. He hears everyone stop and he knows that they're looking at him so he turns to gaze back at them with their weapons in hands.   
  
"Robin, I know you don't agree with this but _—_ " Chrom steps forwards but Grima shakes his head while raising his hand for Chrom to stop.   
  
It's true he doesn't agree and these tiny humans are willing to throw their lives away, but even so.  
  
"I feel so much pride for all of your bravery, for thinking of your Gods and risking your own lives for us. But, It is a God's duty to protect you humans from any danger when it's in our hands. I am grateful to you all." Grima can only smile at the confused faces of these escorts but it's Chrom who stares at him with widen eyes and his mouth agape in realization.   
  
"Robin _—_ You're _—_ " Chrom extends an arm out to him when Grima leans too far into the barrier.  
  
"Chrom, thank you. I had fun."   
  
Grima watches as Chrom rushes towards him when he had climbed over the railings and falls back before his fingers could reach him.  
  
"ROBIN!" Chrom screams after him and Grima smiles to himself as he turns to land gracefully.  
  
Robin does not exist anymore.   
  
It's only Grima now.   
  
He pulls out the tiny gem from his pockets as he ignores the stares from everyone, from Naga, Duma and Mila, they're not important at the moment.  
  
Grima breathes in deeply while closing his eyes, he's not ready to be revealed but in order to slay this thing, he needs to use his own power. He knows this all too well but he can't fully extend his fullest of power, not when it's mostly restored into the tiny gem. There's not enough time for him to undo the spell he had casted, but that doesn't mean he won't try.   
  
And so, Grima simply let his power fully take hold, unconstrained as far as the gem will allow.   
  
Familiar purple smoke engulf him whole and Grima can feel the power surge inside him, sweeping throughout his whole body as he clenches the tiny gem into his palms. As the ground quakes around him, large cracks and gapes fill the ground as black smoke start to rise and Grima grins when he hears his precious being's powerful roar fill the air.   
  
A shape takes form from behind the black purple smoke, it's form is being filled as a long large tail breaks free from underneath the cracks of the ground, large dark tattered wings spread out and flap before folding themselves in, sharp claws scratch the ground and six red eyes that almost burn with a rage faintly glows from behind the smoke.  
  
The whole arena is silenced at the sight.  
  
Chrom can only stare in disbelief with widen eyes as his breath comes out in a shaky breath, his hands tremble from their hold onto the hilt of Falchion at his hip. He can't, this isn't _—_  
  
"That's.." Chrom tries to say through his fear at the sight, those large six red eyes seemingly lock onto him before the new form of a dragon turns its attention away from him. His own heart quickens in his chest because, that isn't Robin, that's not, it can't be..  
  
"Lord Grima." He hears Valida whisper out from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omake: 
> 
> "Goddess Naga!" Emmeryn's voice calls out and Grima's eyes flicker to where Naga had just been levitating, but widen at the shocking sight of her form laying on the ground below.
> 
> Grima can see it, he can actually see them! Long slender legs from under the tattered fabric.
> 
> She actually has legs!
> 
> //besides that
> 
> so uh confession, this whole entire fic was made for that last scene of 'robin being revealed as grima' i thought up while i was listening to aot ost - Attack on Titan haha
> 
> this fic was literally made for that scene, i thought it would be so cool last summer aahh


	9. Chapter 9

The sight in front of him leaves him captivated in place, his hold on Falchion's hilt loosens while he calms his breath. Sweat beads at his forehead, he can't see the figure of his friend when the smoke dissipates all together, he can't see Robin. He can only see the colossal form of a dragon in front of him.   
  
Chrom has never seen such a massive dragon this size, he's never seen a dragon in his entire life until they had rescued Tiki those months ago. But, he's read about them, about the Gods and their divine forms. He's read about Grima, Plegia's God, a God that had claimed to destroy the world at one point in the past, how his breath of despair could, can, burn down the whole world.  
  
His heart sinks in his chest, his suspicions were correct about Robin, but why, why did he lie to him back then? Why did Robin looked so pained, guilty, when he had asked if he was truly Plegia's missing God?   
  
"We need to aid our Gods!" Alm shouts out through the mass confusion of the audience around them, Chrom snaps out of his thoughts as he takes a look around. Just like themselves, the people were also in a panic confusion as the two dragons summoned to the arena steadily take in one another, they both don't attack just yet but their own Gods were badly injured and needed their help.   
  
"Lord Grima.." Validar continues to stare, disbelieving, Chrom doesn't blame him, he's still in shock.  
  
"You're right," Emmeryn's voice calms Chrom down a bit more while she stands by Alm's side with her staff in hand. "Let's quickly go, Lord Grima has given us this time to recover our Gods. Don't let this chance go to waste." Her dominion is calm as ever and Chrom has to wonder how she isn't shaken up, Plegia's God had been staying with them this entire time.   
  
"Let's go!" Celica calls out as she moves to quickly descend down the sets of stairs to the main level of the arena.   
  
Everyone is quick to follow, though Chrom hesitates where he stands. He should be following, he had already gotten his sisters approval to help but—  
  
"Chrom! Let's go!" Lissa is standing in front of him while she holds her own staff in hand, her other hand is at his forearm, tugging.   
  
"Lissa.. I.." He doesn't know what to say, really, he doesn't know how to feel about this all. He shouldn't be making this a big deal, about himself because their own Gods are at risk at the moment along with everyone else here.   
  
"Chrom, we don't have time for your dramatic love life! Let's go! Robin, or uh, Lord Grima?" She pauses with a questioning look before shaking her head with a groan. "Ugh, whatever, anyways, he gave this chance for us to help our Goddess! You can deal with that whole thing later when you see him again!" She shouts through the loud noises of the crowd, Chrom feels his heart swell, even now, Lissa is giving him a lecture throughout this chaos.  
  
He needs to put his act together, just for now anyways.  
  
"Yes, you're right. He did, didn't he? Let's go." He gives her a grin as she nods with a determine look. "Yes! And when you see him again, kick him for me for not telling us!" She grins back while moving towards the stairs.   
  
"You can do that yourself, we'll see him when this is over." He follows after her, they will see him again because, Grima had wanted to tell him something afterwards.   
  
' _Was he.. Was he going to tell me?_ ' Chrom can't help but wonder as he and Lissa catch up with the others and their sister. Closing his eyes, he breathes deeply before opening them with his own determination. He had said he would wait for him, they will see each other at the end.  
  
He will wait for Grima.  
  
"Goddess!" Celica cries out once they pass through sealed doors, only those with the Goddess' and God's brand could pass through, Chrom can't help but feel the small ache of remorse the personal guards must be feeling at the moment with how they can't enter the arena grounds to aid their fallen Gods.  
  
"Celica..?" Mila looks worn when her escort helps her up from the grounds, she had been knocked near the entrance of the arena by Duma earlier in the battle, said God is laying aways off panting on the ground while groaning out.   
  
"Damn you kids.. What did I say..? I told you to stay back.." Duma says, though he doesn't sound angry as Alm quickly helps him up to his feet. "Lord Duma.. I'm sorry, but we couldn't just stand around while you all fight against.. that." Alm trails off as his eyes moves forwards to where the two dragon's still rest in place.   
  
"Emmeryn, please heal those two." Naga commands with a light tone, she gracefully picks herself off the ground and Chrom watches as Emmeryn does so. She quickly moves to Mila's side as she is the most battered out of them all, she doesn't have to say a word as she faintly glows with the magic of healing while Mila also does so under it's care.  
  
"Lissa, you may also help." Naga gives a kind smile towards the smaller girl. "Yes, of course!" Lissa nods then moves to Emmeryn's side with her staff in hand.   
  
"Thank you." Mila smiles gently towards Emmeryn and Lissa as they both help recover her strength.   
  
"Damn that little brat.." Duma hisses out as he stands steadily when Alm lets his hold on his God loosen. "I'm gonna kick his ass when I get my hands on him!" He roars out while turning to face the two large dragons out on the battle grounds. "YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE PUNK?! I WONT HESITATE TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!!" He shouts while shaking his fist in the air.  
  
Chrom is impressed at how loud his voice had been.  
  
"Duma, please. I'm sure he had his reasoning." Mila gently tries to calm down the angry God but Duma shakes his head. "No, Mila. Grima needs to learn to think about how his actions have consequences! I'm gonna beat him for making us worry sick!" He growls out and Mila just gives a quiet laugh. "I'm sure he'll tell us."   
  
Chrom is surprised at how casual the two Gods can converse with one another as their escorts try to tell them to not exert themselves while Emmeryn and Lissa move onto healing Duma once they were done with Mila when she had said that it was enough.  
  
His eyes move towards his own Goddess, she stands there as serene a Goddess could be while her back is turned to them all. Her gaze never turns away from the two dragons ahead.  
  
"You can see it clearly." Her voice comes out calm, like his elders sisters own voice. Naga doesn't turn to them, but Chrom knows that she isn't speaking to them.  
  
"Yeah," Duma rasps out. "It's on both of them."   
  
"Grima.." Mila's voice and expression is worried as she follows the others gaze to the dragons.   
  
Chrom is confused as he looks up at the massive divine forms, his humans eyes can't see a thing besides the two dragons.   
  
What are they hinting at?  
  
"My Grace," Chrom turns to see Validar step up, he stops just a few feet away from Naga's turned back as he bows with his right arm crossed and his hand over his heart in respect. "Is my Lord, is that truly..?" Validar sounds hopeful while waiting for Naga's answer as she turns to face him.   
  
"Yes, that is truly Plegia's God. That is Grima."   
  
Chrom can feel a chill run down his spine as his own God confirms it for them all. Robin is..  
  
"How can we help Robin?" Lissa speaks up when she and Emmeryn finish healing and restoring Duma's strength to the best of their abilities. Emmeryn is taken aback for a moment, Chrom is no better either as he gives her a look.  
  
"Robin?" Naga questions, her gaze now on her smallest branded with a curious glint in her warm eyes. Lissa doesn't falter, only nodding in the same determination she had shown Chrom not to long ago.   
  
"Yes, Robin was, is our friend." She only grows bolder when everyone's attention is on her now. "Robin.. He didn't tell us that he was Lord Grima but.. We have to save him! We have to help him!" She grips her staff tighter in her grasp that the thing looks like it would snap until Emmeryn puts a hand onto her shoulder and smiles in comfort before her own gaze falls on Naga.  
  
"Goddess, I know how dire the situation is at the moment, so I'll make it brief. Lord Grima had been residing in the comfort of our own home this entire time. He had told us his name was Robin, I've told you about him and how he had bravely helped aid and rescued lady Tiki in her search." She explains with her calm voice.  
  
Chrom should have been the one to say all this, he should have been the one to speak up first but.. He's unsure of himself. He still can't get over it, this feeling in his chest, like he had been betrayed in some way, but he knows that he's just being a fool. But even still, he can't..  
  
Naga doesn't say anything for a moment as she takes this information in, she closes her eyes and sighs out. Robin, she had met him in front of her own throne and yet..  
  
"Ha! I can't believe this!" Duma loudly laughs out before turning to Naga. "Grima was under your nose this entire time! Man, I can't imagine how he must have felt!" He continues to laugh wile Mila scolds him. "At the very lease, Grima was safe."   
  
Naga can only inwardly sigh again. "I did have my suspicions at the time but.." Her eyes trail back to the dragons. "We cannot help him in this battle."   
  
Chrom feels his heart sink at her words. "What? Why?!" He shouts out suddenly which surprises him along with everyone else, besides the Gods who only look at him with remorse in their eyes.  
  
"You humans can't see it, but.." Duma is the first one to speak while his attention goes back to the dragons ahead. "There's this thing, something surrounding him. I'm amazed that we're not badly coated with it, the whole air around here is suffocating really." He sighs out while running a hand through his tied up hair.   
  
"What do you mean? Surrounding him?" Chrom questions, why can't they help him?  
  
"It's.. It's something like dark energy. I'm not exactly sure what it is but, it's surrounding both of the dragons. It'll swallow him whole." Mila gives Chrom an apologetic look, he's about to question more until Naga speaks.   
  
"We cannot touch it, we had known this the moment we had seen it's dark energy. Which is why we had been avoiding the attacks beforehand. You humans cannot hear it either but.." She pauses, a worried expression crosses over her features.   
  
"Grima is in such pain, he's too far gone."   
  
"..." Chrom's heart stops in his chest, Robin, Grima is in pain right now and he can't help or do anything for him?  
  
He has to help, to do anything! Because Grima is—   
  
Last night, Grima had looked so happy in the moment when those words he meant left his mouth, like nothing could ever mean so much to him while he smiled through tears. He said he would follow him anywhere, he meant those words and feelings, he said he would wait for him!  
  
"Chrom? Where are you going?!" Emmeryn calls out after her brother as he turns to dash out the exit, Chrom doesn't look back, not when the one person that means the world to him is hurting so much. He can do something about this, he has to try his damn best because Grima is hurting!   
  
"Damn it!" He whispers out through pants as he runs, he needs to get close to Grima. As close as he can get.  
  
It's dark, those hands are covering his eyes again as millions of voices whisper to him. It's lonely here, this dark void he's felt before but where exactly?   
  
Those flashes of dreams comes across, but he knows that they're not dreams, they're memories.   
  
He's crying, screaming out as Chrom lays lifeless in his arms, the other burnt corpse doesn't move again once he had struck it down with his own magic, burning it until nothing but ashes were left. Then everything is a blur after that, after he had givin in to those voices because nothing else matters in this world, not when Chrom isn't in it, murdered by his own two hands.  
  
Everything is in ruin, his flames scatter every inch of the world, rid of these humans.   
  
He's all alone now, nothing left besides the voices in his head. He's won, he's taken everything and claimed it as his own.   
  
But this is all wrong.  
  
He can do the same with this world, he can take this for himself, destroy everything around him and leave it in ashes. He can with his power, he's strong enough, no one can hold him back.   
  
He can, and he will.   
  
He doesn't want to.  
  
His arm lifts, to move his dragon as the other watches with its six red burning gaze.   
  
He can destroy this world.  
  
He doesn't want to, these aren't his own thoughts.  
  
This world will end by his hands.  
  
He can't stop—  
  
"ROBIN!" A voice calls out. His breath hitches because, it's so familiar, it's warm whenever this person speaks to him, he can never forget that voice—  
  
"ROBIN! I know you're in there! You're hurting and— and I can't do anything to ease your pain, but—! I'm here! Remember what I told you?! I would follow you anywhere! You can lean on me for support because we're two halves of the same whole, remember?! You told me that you had so much fun these past few months, so, we can continue to have that same fun! You, me and Lissa! So please!" That voice, it's Chrom.  
  
Grima hesitates, Chrom isn't here, he had taken his life with his own two hands. He's not here, it's the voices in his head mimicking the princes voice, he won't be fooled. He resumes his commands, for his dragon to destroy—  
  
"You told me— You told me that you had something to say at the end of this! And I would wait, I'll wait for you! I'll always wait for you! Because— Because, I love you!"   
  
Warmth fills Grima whole, his eyes glass over as he can feel these overwhelming emotions fill him. Those words, he can't possibly, no.. It's clear, he can see past those fingers that try to hold him down, those voices quiet down, only a dull buzzing at the back of his mind as he locks eyes with cerulean blue that shines with such affection and love.   
  
"Chrom—" He chokes out, Chrom is the only thing he can focus his attention on as he stands atop of his dragon's head. Chrom's eyes widen in shock for a split second before they soften along with the smile on his lips.   
  
"Robin.." His lips move and Grima wants to say how he feels too, that he loves him so much that it hurts, he loves Chrom and that he wants to spend what little life span the other has until the end.   
  
This is so cliche and he knows it, to be brought back by undying love. He wants to cry and laugh because what he feels for the other, really, it took this long for one of them to say those words? They're both idiots.  
  
He smiles to himself, he's so happy at the moment.  
  
Then their moment is ruined when Duma's voice yells out to Grima's left down below.   
  
"GRIMA!! IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED, THERE'S A COPY OF YOURSELF IN FRONT OF YOU SO GET RID OF IT CAUSE THIS IS SOMEHOW YOUR FAULT!!"   
  
Grima wants to squish him underneath his dragon's foot.  
  
Of course like all the other times, he doesn't acknowledge Duma, his eyes trail ahead of him towards the look-a-like failed attempt of himself.   
  
He waves his hand forwards at the imposter, which snarls back before it lunges itself forwards at him and Grima steady's himself atop the dragon's head as it moves to strike it's own attack with it's jaw.  
  
The impact almost makes Grima lose his balance as his dragon's jaws rip and tare at the other dragon's skin, the pained screech of the dragon fills the air while it claws at the his own dragon's rough skin, doing damage to it.   
  
Grima grunts in pain at the burning sensation at his shoulder, since the dragon is almost himself, both of them are linked and bonded to one another, he can feel the claws digging into him and ugh, does it hurt.   
  
Commanding his dragon to break free, it does so after the massive jaw rips off some skin and oof, Grima almost feels that as the smaller clone hisses out in pain.   
  
From the corner of his eye, he can see those idiots escorts actually doing most of the work as they evacuate their fellow citizens from the rows of seats.   
  
' _Good, at least those idiots are smart enough to do that at least._ ' Grima sighs out deeply before his attention is back onto the dragon once more, he has a plan that might work to slay this pathetic excuse.   
  
There is only one true way that they can die.   
  
Grima can stall until the arena is completely empty, he doesn't know if the barrier would last under his power that he's about to unleash. Though that doesn't mean he's spent, he pants in place as pain racks throughout his body from sharp teeth and claws digging to the skin of his dragon. If this keeps on, this state his restraint body is in, he thinks that he might not actually make it to the end.   
  
' _But even so.._ ' Red eyes glare across, he's done as equal damage to the imposter while it growls lowly, he can see how it slowly moves as if in pain.   
  
He just needs to buy a little more time.  
  
  
"Goddess, what should we do?" Emmeryn simply asks as she steps forwards, only stopping a few feet away from her Goddess. Her worries were on her brother and little sister as both had run off but she knows that they both will be fine if they stay together. She waits patently as Naga contemplates. Clear eyes settle back onto the divine beasts before she makes her decision.  
  
"Evacuating the citizens, everyone." Naga orders while her gaze is still set onto the dragons.  
  
"Yes, of course Goddess." Emmeryn bows her head along with the other escorts before they hurriedly rush off to follow her instructions.   
  
Naga doesn't turn to watch the children leave, her only focus is on what she would call, her cherished friend. Though he is rash at times, she believes his heart is good. She's seen it so many times already, she'll do her best to ease his pain.  
  
"So you think he'll do a big attack too, huh?" Duma's deep voice comes from behind her as he groans out when Naga simply gives a nod of her head. "Yes, he'll most likely to try and take our the other dragon with his flames."   
  
"I swear this idiot is such a show off!" Despite his anger in his voice, Duma lets out a hardy laugh while tilting his head upwards. "This damn kid."   
  
Mila gives a short soft laugh as she looks towards the larger male. "You do know that he's much older then you and I."   
  
Duma coughs while avoiding her look. "Well, until he shows me that he's responsible, I'll keep calling him a kid. Cause in my eyes, he is one."   
  
Naga sighs inwardly again, the two younger with her are children themselves.   
  
"We shall tend to the barriers." Naga's voice catches the other twos attention. "If he does plan to attack, the entire grounds will be engulfed. The barriers will not be able to keep their meant forms, with Grima's strength they will most likely to shatter." She turns to walk towards the exit with the other two in tow.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. So we just gotta keep the barrier up, eh?" Duma groans out.   
  
"There's only the three of us here, how shall we form ourselves?" Mila questions while bringing a hand to rest onto her cheek.  
  
"Since Grima cannot help us, we will format ourselves in an triangle position." As children, she will explain this in simple terms for the two.   
  
"We will each get into position at either sides of the barrier walls. As long as Grima is within our enclosed space, the barrier shouldn't shatter." She sighs out.  
  
"I think I get it, so we just gotta hold it up in our own respectful corners then." Duma grins, and Mila gives an understanding nod. "I see, okay. We'll give it our all then." She happily says.   
  
"Now go forth." Naga turns gracefully as ever as the other two quickly move to get into positions.   
  
They can help Grima.  
  
  
"Chrom!"   
  
Chrom turns when he hears his name being called as Lissa quickly sprints up the stairs with such speed he's never seen before.  
  
"Lissa? Why are you here?" He questions as she stops in front of him while panting out. "Whew, I've never ran so fast before.." She huffs out before straightening. "We're evacuating everyone by the Gods commands but Emm and the other escorts have it already. I wanted to come check on you." She grins before stumbling forwards, which Chrom was fast to catch her.   
  
"You should have stayed on the main levels, I don't think it's that much safe up here." Chrom gives her a older brother look before shaking his head with a chuckle. "But, I know you wouldn't either way."   
  
"You know it." She giggles before her eyes move to stare awe-struck at the the massive size of their friend and that look-a-like.  
  
"Uwa!! Look at that! Now that's a fight between dragons!" Lissa shouts out through the loud growls of the beasts in front of her, her excitement never once fading throughout this entire experience. She holds onto the railing for balance as the whole area quakes underneath the dragons battling it out.   
  
Chrom can only watch astonished, this truly is a battle between two Gods as the bigger of the two lowly growls before large jaws open to breathe out fire which scatters throughout the enclosed whole area. Chrom quickly brings an arm instinctively up to protect himself from the flames but the barrier prevents the attack from incinerating them whole.   
  
"This is so cool.." Lissa says under her breath while she continues to watch the two dragons claw at each other, sharp teeth piercing through skin and ripping away at it as both growls mix into one another.  
  
"You two!" They both turn when Emmeryn climbs up the final step. "Emm?" Chrom calls out as she makes her way over to her younger siblings.   
  
"I'm glad you two are safe." She sighs out before smiling at the pair, Lissa quickly cuts in. "Is everyone out? What are we doing now?" She questions as Emmeryn motions them both to look across the rows of the arena.   
  
"We safely evacuated the citizens, though, the Gods do not think this is enough." She explains calmly.  
  
"Not enough?" He repeats, what else could they do?  
  
Chrom's eyes catch onto the figure of Duma standing alone at one end of the arena, he's confused for a moment as he also catches sight of Mila across at the other end of the massive arena.   
  
"What's going on?" He turns to Emmeryn at his side, she closes her eyes in thought before speaking. "The Gods do not think that the barrier will hold against Lord Grima's attack. I'm not sure what exactly they mean but, they will keep the barrier intact until Lord Grima defeats the other. They'll use all their power to keep it from shattering and spilling out of the arena grounds so that no major casualties can be avoided."   
  
"The Gods are.." Chrom swallows, his gaze back onto the Gods figures as they hold up a hand towards the barriers. Their bodies glow in faint light before their whole beings are brightly surrounded in a beam of light.   
  
Chrom's never seen anything like this before.  
  
He's heard and read of Grima's power but, about to see it in person.. Even the other Divine Gods think that his power could break the protection barrier.  
  
His gaze flickers back to the colossal form of Grima. He deeply hopes that the outcome won't be as terrible.  
  
Grima pants out exhausted and pained, he can't keep this up much longer and the other dragon doesn't seem like it won't go down any time soon.  
  
Groaning out, he attacks again, he has to keep going, because everyone here will be in danger if he doesn't get rid of this monster in front of him.  
  
Then from three sides, he sees those beacons of light.   
  
"Those idiots are.." Grima mutters out under his breath, he's filled with relief because at least they can all be on the same pace here.  
  
"GRIMAAAAAA!!" It's Duma's annoying voice calling out to him, he turns his head to the direction where he had heard him, he can't actually call out to him, only Duma has the voice loud enough to be heard through anything.  
  
"WE'RE HOLDING THE BARRIER TOGETHER!! SO, JUST GO! USE YOUR FULLEST POWER!! WE GOT THIS!!" His voice rings out and Grima sighs out deeply.   
  
When his eyes scan the area, it's emptied of all their followers leaving him alone with the imposter.  
  
"Those idiots.. I can't even use my fullest power.." His eyes close, but even so.. He can do this, he'll give it all!  
  
"I'm counting on you." Grima smiles gently while he crouches, brushing his hand against the rough skin of his dragon with affection before he stands.   
  
His dragon lets out a low rumbling noise which makes Grima chuckle a bit. "I promise, when we get back home, I'll play with you in the sands." He says and the dragon almost makes a whining sound before it looks across, back onto the smaller.  
  
His plan should, maybe, work. It has too.   
  
He feels his power course through him before he levitates in the air, just above his dragon and he smirks to himself because Naga isn't the only one who can float.  
  
"This is it! Go!" Grima commands his dragon forth as it lets out a screeching roar before it lunges itself towards the other dragon, teeth biting and tearing skin while claws dig in, holding the other in place in it's painful grasp. The ground quakes when impact along with the thrashing of the dragon that lets out a pained cry as it tries to break free, Grima almost feels pity for it as it looks like a caged animal.   
  
He ascends furthered up, he stops when he's almost out of the open space of the arena, hovering in place in silence for a moment.  
  
"Ugh, I hope this is enough.." Grima breathes out a sigh while staring out into the night sky above, this is probably the last time he can be alone, he doesn't want to think about the aftermath or the lecture he'll get from the others.   
  
He clutches the gem in his hand as it still glows brightly before turning his gaze down into the arena, at the dragon that still thrashes under his own dragon's jaws and claws that's holding it in place.   
  
Steadily raising his hand as a small flame flickers to life within his gem, Grima puts all his power and energy into this last attack. The flames grow more and more in size as they flicker and dance around him, lifting his arm, Grima breathes in deeply before bringing his hand forth, letting the inferno engulf the enclosed area fill.  
  
All this power he had mustered up, to the gem's limit, he'll end this with his flames.  
  
Luminous purple flames light up the area before letting the fire fall, the dragon cries out, thrashes even more when the flames engulf it's whole being and the surrounding area. Grima can also feel the warmth surround him whole, his dragon also swallowed up as it bravely endures the burning pain.  
  
But even so—  
  
' _It's not enough!_ ' Grima grits his teeth as the dragon flails underneath his flames, Grima needs to put more power into it.  
  
' _I need more, I can save these idiots and the rest.. So please, more-!_ ' Grima grits his teeth as the gem clutched in his palm glows brighter as his inferno grow in strength. He can do this, even as the taste of iron fills his mouth.  
  
Breathing in before settling his crimson eyes onto the dragons below, Grima will put every inch of his power into burning this thing into the ground and whoever had summoned it to the arena.   
  
"Because, I am a God. I oath to protect these innocent lives, these humans so precious to us Gods!" Grima roars out in determination, ignoring the pain throughout his body, even as blood slips out of his mouth, even if his right eye is shut closed in the pulsing pain as his whole body retaliates back.  
  
He will protect everyone here as he finishes charging his power and releases, the flames burn brightly as it surrounds the whole arena in it's warmth.  
  
Even though he's using most of his powers, the beast is still struggling against him, it screeches and thrashes more but it still stands against Grima, fighting.  
  
' _It's still not enough! I can do better, I can do this!_ ' Grima clutches the gem tighter, "More!" He yells out into the warmth around him, this time he has to give it everything he has, he won't lose to this thing.  
  
He pushes further, pushes the dragon into the corner, pushes over the limit that this human body can reach to protect everyone precious to him.  
  
One final push—  
  
The flames reach through, the dragon thrashes as it cries out in pain when it's surrounded by the blazing heat. Grima doesn't falter even when he feels his body going numb, he's not worrying about his own well being, only about everyone else that stands outside the arenas protection.  
  
With another cry, he finally incinerating the beast into nothing more then ashes while the flames dance together in it's burning heat.  
  
" I—" Grima breathes out, the last thing he sees before his vision goes black is his gem shattering into millions of pieces as the numbing cold feeling washes over his entire body, grasping him into an endless slumber.  
  
"ROBIN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally wrote this in like one day lol i was too excited for that last scene
> 
> i hope you guys werent too disappointed in this lmao   
> i got so nervous cause im used to like 2 comments per chapter and ahh you guys who commented last chapter adcrgbfh thank you all
> 
> cant wait to see what happens next chapter heh heh heh-


	10. Chapter 10

It's dark again and Grima knows this feeling well now, where he is.   
  
He knows his body is in slumber, this dark void that swallows him whole. This is different from when he would involuntary let himself nap for those centuries, at least he could dream but here, it's filled with nothing but silence and his own thoughts.  
  
Grima doesn't know how long he's been in here, maybe months, years, centuries, eons. This suffering silence and darkness around him is almost making him go mad.   
  
Maybe he truly is dead, he thinks. Nothing left after death but this deafening silence, maybe this is punishment for being a bad God. For only thinking of himself the last year, for being selfish that he would let his followers and people that worry for him to think that he was missing.   
  
But Grima would take this punishment for his actions, for the people he had met over his experience, for meeting Lissa and Chrom who had taken him in despite him being a stranger.   
  
And Chrom who meant so much to him during the entire time they were together.   
  
"I love you." Those words echo out in the silence, it makes Grima feel warm inside when he thinks about their meaning, To love another so much that when you think of this person you can't help but smile, the small ache when you're not around them, these small butterflies in your stomach when you think about them.  
  
Grima loves Chrom so much.  
  
He doesn't have any regrets, not really.   
  
He just wishes he could have told Chrom, told him the truth.  
  
Chrom had deserved the truth from him, more then anyone.  
  
 _"I'll wait for you till then."_ Those words Chrom has said to him, gentle hands holding his own and his smile that makes him feel so warm inside.   
  
He never wants to let go of him.  
  
Because Chrom is—  
  
. . .  
  
"... ?" His vision is blurry for a moment before blinking to get his eyes to focus. Grima stares up at an unfamiliar ceiling above, he tries to move to his side because he feels so uncomfortable on his back until the ache throughout his whole body makes him stop in place, everything is sore like that time with Tiki but this time it feels more painful as his head spins.   
  
With a groan, he props himself upright onto one of his elbows while pressing a hand over half of his right side of his face. Resting for a bit, until the pulsing pain fades into a dull ache, he opens his eyes to take in just where he is at the moment.   
  
To his surprise, he finds himself in an almost too familiar room.   
  
He's also surprised that he isn't dead as he can feel his heart pulse in life when he checks at his neck.  
  
"This is.." Grima mummers to himself as he sits up fully, he's about to try and inspect himself until the dark curtains that hang over near the entrance of the room part and a servant excuses herself for entering until she gasps out in surprise when Grima looks up at her.   
  
"Ah, L-Lord Grima! Please, lay down!" She panics from where she stands. "Wait! You're up! I'll be right back!" She bows her head before rushing out the exit in haste.   
  
Grima inwardly smiles, that girl is still the same as always, he likes her personality but..  
  
He just can't help but feel his life fade away with every heavy step of Duma running down the hall while yelling out his name.  
  
"GRIIMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Yes, this is it. This is where he dies for real as Duma barges into the room with a furious look on his face. "GRIMA! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND JUST HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN? WE—"   
  
"Grima—!!" Mila comes in right after Duma, shoving the other to the side as she quickly rushes over to his side with teary eyes. "My dear! We were so worried about you!" She grasps Grima's hand into her own and gently holds it.  
  
"Mila, don't pamper him! You'll encourage him even more!" Duma lets out a small growl while crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh hush, you were just going on about how worried you were for Grima if he didn't wake up." She gives the other male a small glare, though it looks more like a pout.  
  
"Wha— No! I wasn't worried for this punk— ..." Duma sends Grima a glare but it softens as he turns away.   
  
Grima feels his heart swell in his chest, these two in front of him are looking at him with such worry in their eyes. He hasn't thought of how worried they would be, if anything, he thought that they wouldn't have cared that much. He shouldn't have brush them off, ugh, now he's starting to feel bad and guilty!  
  
"Grima, I'm glad to see you've woken." Grima doesn't have time to think about his emotions when he looks up to meet the eyes of the person who spoke. Naga stands there in her glory as ever as she slowly makes her way over, a rare smile makes its way onto her lips before she shakes her head with a sigh. "Though you are awake, your body has been severely damaged from over exertion. I would rather you rest more until you recover." She says and Grima wants to ask her about the aftermath of the battle, what happened to him, about everyone else, and his gem—   
  
"The gem, what happened to the gem?" Grima pushes himself forwards despite Mila's efforts to keep him down. "My power, it was restored into the gem." He calmly says.  
  
Naga sighs deeply. "The gem.. It had shattered due to being used over it's limits. That was a risk you shouldn't have done." Grima almost shrinks under her scolding tone, Naga is scary when she's angered.  
  
"I'm sure you already know this, so I won't berate you. However, I've restored the gem back to it's original state." She pulls out the tiny gem from out from her confinements before she holds it out for Grima to take.   
  
Grima notices that the gem doesn't glow when he takes it from her, he gives her a questioning look to why it's not filled with his power until she speaks again.   
  
"From what I could see, after you had defeated the other divine beast, your power had fully returned back to you. This is troubling but, with how your form had been restraint from your power.." Her eyes flicker away from his, which tells Grima just how severe his situation is.   
  
"We shall discuss this another time. For now, I advise you to rest." Naga says while her soft gaze on him never falters once.  
  
Grima wants to refuse but bites back his tongue, yes, this is the most logical and rational thing to do at the moment with how much his body aches at the moment with every movement he makes. Deeply sighing, he nods. "Fine."   
  
"I'm glad you're not being difficult." She says and Grima's eyes widen slightly because it almost sounded like she is teasing him.   
  
"I do hope you rest well." Mila gently smiles towards him before she stands herself up from his side where she had been sitting.  
  
"Yeah, you better rest or else!" Duma threatens but gives a large grin when he looks over.  
  
Grima smiles and lets out a small laugh. "Yes, of course. I will." He says as warmth fills him once again, these idiots in front of him.  
  
"Lord Grima—" Validar almost looks like he's going to cry at Grima's side when he was recovered enough to resume his business. Grima gives him an apologetic smile while he pats the mans shoulder in comfort.   
  
"There, there. I'm fine and well." Grima tries to say in comfort while doing so, pulling away once the other had calmed. Validar gives a small bow of his head while also apologizing for his behavior.   
  
It had been another month long nap for Grima to be fully recovered from his injuries, those idiots had been checking in and out on him while he apparently, was hosting them in his home. Grima never knew how much he had missed his home in Plegia's capital, the soft sun shining into his chambers, the familiar homey feel to seeing the view from his open balcony.   
  
Letting out a small sigh in content, he looks back to Validar at his side.  
  
"Are we ready for the meeting?" Grima questions while raising an arm for the servant to slip the soft dark fabric of a robe to slide up his arm before doing the other arm afterwards.   
  
"Yes, everyone is gathered." Validar bows again.  
  
Humming, Grima sits back into his chair as another servant walks over to place his headpiece onto his head. He thanks the servant for aiding him then dismissing her when she was finished before standing. "Well then, shall we go?" He turns to the taller and Validar gives a nod of his head. "Yes, my Lord."   
  
Grima follows behind him when they walk down the familiar halls of the palace, as Validar leads Grima can't help but to over think about the topics they would have, need, to speak about. To be honest, he doesn't have reasons for doing what he did, to say that 'I was bored and lonely and didn't want to be a God anymore.' didn't sound as good in his head.   
  
' _Maybe I should just say that.._ ' Grima thinks to himself before Validar turns. "My Lord, we're here." He says while he moves to open the large sets of doors for Grima to pass through.   
  
' _Noooo.._ ' Grima internally cries, he's not ready for this meeting, or to be judged in front of everyone by Naga. Not putting more thoughts about it and inwardly crying for himself, he smiles gratefully towards his escort. "Thank you."   
  
When he enters the room, he feels those human eyes on him as the other escorts quiet down in their seats while their Gods sit in silence. There are other personal guards in the room and outside, they really went over board on insuring Grima's personal safety.   
  
Grima wants to crawl under a rock or in a cave because they're all staring only because he hasn't shown his face in so long, even Validar hadn't seen his face when the previous escort had stepped down and he had taken their place. He gives a silent bow of his head before being escorted to his seat at the large table in the middle of the room, he can keep his face neutral until they finish here.  
  
"You all can stop gawking, there's nothing special to look at. Yeah he's pretty and all but that's his only good quality about him." Duma causally says with a smug smirk on his face.  
  
Grima wants to punch this kid!  
  
Instead, he glares across at him before Naga speaks up. "That's enough you two. Shall we begin our meeting?" Her eyes trail over to Grima and he gives a quiet nod.   
  
He's so scared of her right now— !  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I have a question." Duma speaks up, his eyes locking onto Grima's for a second before moving across over to Naga's. "We all seen that thing, right?" He questions, Mila hums beside him before she also speaks. "We are talking about that dark energy, correct?" Her eyes move to Naga.  
  
Grima blinks in surprised, he didn't think that this would be their starting topic, he had thought that they would have questioned him and his reasoning for leaving.  
  
Grima also wants to roll his eyes because those two are asking Naga for answers.   
  
"Yes," Naga closes her eyes for a brief moment. "We've all seen it, though the human eye cannot. Grima, what are your thoughts on the matter?" Her eyes move over to him and Grima almost stiffens in his seat because she's looking at him with such scary eyes.  
  
"I," Grima pauses when everyone's attention is on him now. Sighing out again, he raises his head. There's no time for him to be this distracted. "I've seen it before the events at the arena." He doesn't miss how Naga's eyebrow almost quirks when he says this. Yeah, he should explain this out.  
  
"You did?! Where?!" Duma leans in while his hands are on the table like he's ready to smash it into pieces.   
  
"It was when Tiki had disappeared a few months ago, I had been residing in house Yllisse at the time. When Naga had ordered a search, I had decided to join in." Grima pauses to think and collect his thoughts before continuing. "The child had been calling out, when I had located her whereabouts which had lead us to a cave in the mountains I could sense that.. That dark energy lingering around." He finishes as the humans in the room mummer to each other.   
  
Naga doesn't seem bothered by them, so he lets them be too.  
  
"That poor child.." Mila brings a hand to cover her mouth in sympathy. "I've heard, I'm sorry I couldn't do much to help." She gives Naga a sadden look, Naga only shakes her head. "There is no need for you to apologize. My child had been found in the end, that is all matters to me." She finishes before her gaze is back onto Grima. "Please, continue."   
  
Grima nods once. "Yes, as I was saying. I had located her in the mountains. The dark energy was already seeping out of the cave before we had entered. Once inside, Tiki had already been in her divine form and attacked us. Though we didn't attack back by my commands, she had treated back deeper into the cave. Following after her, she had transformed back but the same dark energy has been more visible to my eyes." He explains most of the events that had happened.  
  
"So, how'd you get rid of it then? From what I had heard, Tiki was fine." Duma quirks an eyebrow, seemingly interested in his little story.   
  
"I had absorbed it into the gem I had been carrying around." Grima simply says which causes Duma to flare up.  
  
"You absorbed it? Why would you do that?!" He questions Grima with a look a certain older brother would give his little sister when she had done something harmless but idiotic.   
  
But he can't fault him for acting as he is, everyone could see it, feel it.  
  
"Tiki had been my main concern at the moment." He says truthfully while closing his eyes, that child had been suffering and for what? He still can't believe and grasp why someone would target an innocent child.  
  
"Grima.." Naga says with warning in her voice that he has to look over to her. "Yes?" He doesn't show his fear towards her, she's still being rather scary.   
  
"I'm sure you are aware but I must make this clear," Her eyes narrow just a bit and Grima can feel his stomach sink. "That energy, when you had absorbed it. It had mixed in with your power, even when the gem had shattered, it had been restored back into your being."   
  
Grima doesn't know what to say at this information, so he just gives a nod again which makes her sigh out.  
  
"We do not know what this dark energy is but, we know that it is laced with a sinister desire." Her eyes are still locked with his. "You do understand this?" Her eyes never leaves him even when Grima is the first to break their eye contact. "Yes, I am aware."   
  
The room is silent once again until Mila speaks. "Grima, what exactly had happened on your night?" She gives her kind smile throughout the tension in the room.   
  
"Ah, yes, about that.." Grima trails off.  
  
"Yeah, what did happened? You were there and then you weren't." Duma looks over.  
  
Grima's lips form into a straight line, he still doesn't have a good excuse for leaving but he can tell them what had happened.  
  
"I was apparently, suppose, to be assassinated." Gasps fill the room for a moment once those words had left Grima's mouth. Before anyone could ask questions he raises a hand for them to quiet as he continues.  
  
"It is not in betrayal but rather, a group or an individual had been targeting me. Before the group could reach me, the hired assassins had informed me personally disguised as my Grimeal mages I'm sure you remember I had been talking too." Grima watches everyone's expressions and doesn't miss how disappointed Validar had looked, the poor man, Grima can't think what he must be feeling at the moment.  
  
"So, how'd you end up in Naga's home?" Duma gives him a shady look, and Grima doesn't miss how Emmeryn's eyes land on him.  
  
He's so screwed right now!!  
  
"Er, I'd rather keep that to myself."   
  
"Nope, I refuse. You owe us an explanation!"   
  
Grima sighs deeply, this is it, this is where he shall be judged.  
  
"It was merely for personal reasons. I am not inclined to tell you everything but I had done it in my own personal reasoning. Though, I didn't intend to stay long, I had been kindly invited to stay by Naga's escort along with her siblings." Grima meets Emmeryn's eyes who looks taken aback by his acknowledgment. "They had been greatly kind toward me and during my stay."   
  
Grima doesn't want to meet Naga's look that she is clearly giving him, he can feel it on his face.  
  
"Moving on, I had reached an conclusion." He boldly says to divert the topic at handf, he had time to think about this and it's no consequences.   
  
"Which is?" Naga questions across from him.   
  
"I can say that these incidents, at the arena to what had happed with Tiki and from the night I was scheduled to be attacked are all linked together. This group or person that had planned all of this, I had met one of them beforehand the show was hosted at the festival. Then, they had been there when the other dragon had been summoned. I'm sure that they are responsible for this all that had happened." Grima grits his teeth, he's still angered when he thinks about all of this, this 'fell' thing, and their reasoning to do these heinous actions.   
  
"Tiki had mentioned to me that this person was a woman from what she could recall. Anything leading to the features though, there is only so little we know, the only distinct thing she had said was that this woman had silver locks and that they apparently had my presents around them." Grima says while linking his fingers together, everyone in the room seemed troubled at this information he has told.  
  
"Also, I mentioned that I had seen the person responsible for summoning the other dragon but they had worn a cloak that night to clearly hide their appearance, though they were clearly a woman from what I heard of her voice and figure. She hadn't been in my sight of view, when I had moved to get a better view of her, she had pulled the cloak over her head and had kept her face hidden away from me. But I did catch onto bits of stray silver hairs when she had bowed her head to leave." Grima sighs out while brushing his bangs aside.   
  
"But this isn't much to go off of." Grima finishes as Naga and the other two looked take this in, the escorts and the other humans in the room mummer once again to themselves at the situation. Grima bites at his tongue, he can feel his frustration bubble again, that they can't catch the woman with just these small things as evidence.   
  
"So silver hair, aye?" Duma lets the question float in the air, Grima doesn't miss the side glance he gives him while the room filled with tension. Naga also understands what he's hinting at when she moves her attention towards him.   
  
"You're not saying that.." Mila quietly speaks up through the tenseness in the room as the silence continues.  
  
"I am." Duma says, this time, he looks directly towards Grima.  
  
Grima's eyes narrow as he meets the others gaze, this bold statement he had thrown out there and from the corner of his eyes he can still see Naga's attention on him also.  
  
He sighs out in defeat, it's not like he's wrong with how his description had sounded, even he had his suspicions.  
  
"She is most likely Plegian and is among my followers." He states out, there's no need to beat around the bush, might as well say it out right in front of everyone here.  
  
More whispers fill the room as they, Gods, sit in silence once more.  
  
"This is most troubling.." Mila seems troubled by this, along with Duma. "Damn, we can't do anything huh? Unless we go around questioning every one of your followers." He growls out, frustrated.   
  
"..." Grima stays silent while his eyes observe the room, though his own followers look quite unsettled at his words, the other humans in the room look almost untrusting towards him and his following as they give glances towards his people.  
  
Grima is disappointed, angered, and frustrated at this. It isn't the majority of his followers at fault here, they shouldn't be looked differently just because one person, or a group, had rebelled against him.  
  
"Enough, we do not know the circumstances of this situation but we shall not treat each other differently. The friendship treaty is still under affect. Grima had giving his life to protect us all at the arena grounds, I am grateful to him." Naga's serene voice quiets everyone in the room and Grima can only stare shocked at her words as warmth fills him.   
  
"There is no need for us to suspect one another, so please. Do not look at one another differently." She gracefully smiles as she is the voice of reason. Grima can see his followers expressions from where he sits, they show such gratitude towards her in their eyes and Grima has to sigh out in relief. He should say his thanks to her, she had calmed everyone in the room.  
  
"With that said, shall we move to our next topic at hand?" Naga casually brushes her worries aside for the moment before she gives Grima a smile, which is so frightening as he straightens in his seat because Naga is smiling at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Grima wants to groan out while he stares down at the piece of parchment paper scrolled out over a wooden desk, he had refused for Validar to do his work as the man deserved a break from all his hard work. After ordering the man to rest until the day of the ceremony, which wasn't that far from now, Grima had been busy in the comfort of his chambers that had been completely rebuilt since the day he left.   
  
His eyes bore into the blank scroll as ink is laid to the side along with a quill for him to write. Those idiots really gets on his nerves as the want him to give a public speech to his followers, an apology of some sorts along with the reassurance of his return. His followers to deserve an apology from him, he hasn't meant to make them worry but they were in good hands in Validar's care.   
  
He just doesn't know how to begin, there's alot of things he wants to say to them but he doesn't want to drag it out for too long. Grima groans out while continuing to stare blankly at the paper.  
  
' _Maybe, fresh air will help.. no wait, I can't.._ ' He groans out again while smacking himself on his forehead. Since he can't be trusted in his own palace, those idiots have him on watch twenty-four-seven.   
  
When he looks over towards the open window, the sun sets along with its warm colours. So much time had passed by already, nearly two months since the attack at the arena and his small recovery nap.   
  
And yet..  
  
"Chrom.." Grima whispers out into the silence. He misses him dearly, he hasn't seen him since then. He had been too busy with his duties as God lately, he doesn't even know if the prince is here in his home.   
  
With this ache in his chest, Grima wants to see the other badly that it hurts.   
  
If Chrom were here, then, he would have already come and see him wouldn't he?  
  
His thoughts are interrupted as a soft knock is heard near the entrance of his chambers, he doesn't bother to look over as he calls them in, it's probably Validar or a servant to come check on him.  
  
"Lord Grima." A soft familiar voice says with such kindness that Grima knows too well even if they hadn't spent much time around another.  
  
"Lady Emmeryn," He turns to meet soft eyes like a certain younger brother and sister. "How may I help you?"   
  
He's so nervous right now!! Is she here to get revenge on him for not telling her, or maybe the fact that he was freeloading off them the whole entire time he had been in Naga's home, or maybe she's here to break his heart and say that they don't forgive him and—   
  
"I must apologize for my behaviour, I hadn't known your identity while your stay with us." Emmeryn bows her head politely.   
  
Oh, well, he wasn't expecting this.  
  
Clearing his throat, Grima shakes his head. "No, it's fine, I hadn't told anyone of myself while in your care." Grima brushes off her worries, he hadn't had a terrible time with them.   
  
"I do apologize on my behalf though," He says and Emmeryn straightens where she stands. "For my selfish actions, for keeping this a secret from you and your family. But, I had so much fun this past year. I'm grateful to you and your younger siblings." He smiles fondly as he recalls the past year he had spent with Naga's branded, the little time he had spent with them will forever be burnt into his memories, Grima will never forget these precious memories.  
  
"Ah," Emmeryn looks taken aback before her kind smile forms onto her lips. "Yes, thank you. I'm sure that my younger siblings have also thought the same." Her voice is soft as she speaks. "They've been so fond of you my Lord, I can see just how much they enjoyed your company." Emmeryn gives a small laugh which Grima can feel the same warmth fill him whenever he hears the other two laugh.  
  
"Yes, I've grown quite fond of them too." Grima closes his eyes, he wonders if maybe, soon, he can see them again.  
  
"Pardon my rudeness, but, I'm curious." Emmeryn says into the mellow silence the room had gotten. Grima gives her a hum, motioning her to continue. "If I may know, why did you leave that night?" Her eyes glint in the same way Lissa does when she wants to know something and Grima gives a chuckle.   
  
"Well," He pauses, Emmeryn deserves to also know since she had kindly taken him in. "To be honest, at the time I didn't want my Godhood." Grima simply says, he can see Emmeryn give a surprised look from the corner of his eyes as he gazes out the open window into the warm sunset. "There are many things you humans don't understand." Grima sighs out.  
  
"There's not much reasoning behind it really, that's all to it. Just a lone God who wanted to play a part within the humans." Grima says truthfully, he hadn't wanted to be a God, he wanted to be mixed in the mass of the humans that follow them. To not be looked differently, treated higher then anyone else.  
  
"I see." Emmeryn's soft voice breaks the silence, the sun had fully set bringing the night in it's stead along with the many starts scatted in its beauty.   
  
"I'm glad that you had that little experience with my younger siblings." Grima turns to her while she gives him a smile.  
  
"Yes, I wouldn't trade what I had felt for the world." He smiles back at her.  
  
With all the preparations done, it had came to the day Grima would publicly present himself in front of his followers and make his speech.  
  
Grima is a nervous mess inside.  
  
But that doesn't stop him even as he steps out from behind the curtains of the large balcony when Validar motions him too, he smiles kindly at all his followers that had gathered to see their God in person to see if he had really returned back.  
  
They can see him as who he is, without the protection of the veils he would had usually worn to such occasion. Those other idiots are standing off to the side while he stands forwards, giving the speech he had wrote and memorized, his heart hammers in his ears and chest as his followers cheer and applaud when he finishes speaking about his return and responsibilities he would take care of as God of Plegia and needed not worry.  
  
Grima thinks he catches sight of dark blue hair as he turns to return back into his palace when his speech had finished.   
  
A 'return' party had been rumored around as his followers celebrate his return and Grima decides to let them be, they deserve this at least. He can let them have their fun for this day.  
  
Of course it has been those other idiots who actually wanted another excuse to party the night away.  
  
Grima can't take Duma's loud obnoxious voice as he laughs about the whole 'staying at Naga's home this entire time' while Mila giggles along.  
  
Naga also looks like she is going to burn down those two with her glory as she listens from where she is seated.   
  
Grima can't blame her, he would burn him with his flames of despair.   
  
When no one is looking, Grima decides to take off and leave these three be. He can't take being in the same room as them for so long.  
  
He won't take too long.  
  
Naga inwardly sighs as she walks down the halls of Grima's home. He had taken off once again and she won't hesitate to drag him back into the room. If she has to suffer through Duma and Mila's giggling, then so does he.  
  
She finds herself smiling at this, this is something Grima would have said, oh how he is rubbing off on her.  
  
As she walks, she hears the sound of humming as a servant is coming up near her. She happily hums as she almost has a skip to her steps, when she notices Naga approaching, she lets out a small gasp in surprise before bowing.  
  
"Goddess Naga, I'm sorry, I did not notice you! I mean, ahh," She flushes in place when Naga smiles at her. "You do not need to apologize, this is your home afterall." Naga calmly says.  
  
"A-Ah yes!" She bows again before smiling so brightly. "Isn't this just wonderful? Our Lord, Lord Grima.. He's finally returned back to us." Her smile softens as she clasps her hands together, holding them close to her chest.   
  
"Yes," Naga closes her eyes as she smiles. "This is an miracle , isn't it? Please do take care of Grima." She kindly says before she excuses herself to resume her search for said God.  
  
"Yes, or course." The girl says, she gives another bow as she excuses herself, silver twintails bouncing with every step she takes down the hall Naga had just came from.  
  
Naga brushes off the feeling that, the girl had looked and felt so familiar to her.  
  
Grima sighs deeply out in the cool air of nightfall while looking out one of the large open windows of his palace, this place was one of his favourite to gaze out at the sky above or the lively city below. There had been so many thing that had happened within the year he had been away from his home.  
  
Tonight, his eyes trail over the lively city that glows lightly with the lit lanterns. He hears his followers enjoying themselves as they celebrate his return back. He smiles, he's happy, happy for his people, to hear them having fun throughout the night like this.  
  
But, he's so lonely at the same time.   
  
This ache in his chest, in his heart. He can't stop thinking of that one person who makes his whole world shine bright, this one person who makes him feel whole, he wants to hold their hands, to feel them and have them near. This emptiness inside, he doesn't want these feelings to go away, he doesn't want to go back to how things were before meeting Chrom.  
  
Grima can feel tears well up, and he has to laugh at himself because this is the third time Chrom has made him cry without even being here next to him.  
  
He desperately wants to see the other, a live without Chrom sounded to cruel and heartbreaking.   
  
So lonely.  
  
"Chrom.." Grima whispers out as his tears fall.  
  
There's footsteps behind him before they stop along the sound of a door closing in place.  
  
"Robin..? Is that..?"   
  
Grima turns, he knows that voice and his heart stops in his chest when he meets those kind blue eyes locked onto his own as they stare back in slight shock.  
  
"Chrom."  
  
They can only gaze at one another, mesmerized.  
  
"Robin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it, it's over, go home 
> 
> this ending has been inspired by those animes that are like 'season . part 2' types   
> IM LOOKING AT YOU SWORD ART-   
> also the inspiring music that lead to this ending: iris - eir aoi
> 
> but yes, this fic is over aah i am having feels over it  
> thanks for reading this and all your comments / kudos !! 
> 
> ifanyonewantstotalkoridkihaveatwitter  
> @liwwuid


End file.
